


尋愛旅途

by Kris_House



Series: 尋愛/真愛 [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 安價, 真人實境節目
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 96,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26528848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_House/pseuds/Kris_House
Summary: 不限性別不限性向的約會實境節目《尋愛旅途》開跑了！規則很簡單：每晚所有參加者會選擇自己最有興趣的對象，兩兩配對成功的人將在隔天進行情侶任務，配對失敗的人則是團體一起行動。情侶任務如果失敗，兩人在當晚配對時不得再次選擇對方，只有任務成功才能一直選擇同樣的搭檔。節目分成五期，每一期結束時，找到認真交往對象的新情侶將進入姊妹節目《真愛旅途》，和其他情侶檔繼續拍攝節目，在各種任務中培養感情和默契，原本節目的空缺則會由新嘉賓補上。
Series: 尋愛/真愛 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929025
Kudos: 1





	1. 雞尾酒會與拍攝前夜

不限性別不限性向的約會實境節目《尋愛旅途》開跑了！一直到節目組來信，你才發現自家母上大人自作主張幫你報了名。一直以來你感情路都走得很不順遂，你媽很擔心你會孤老終生，在她的央求下你終於妥協了，同意參加這檔實境節目。

規則很簡單：每晚所有參加者會選擇自己最有興趣的對象，兩兩配對成功的人將在隔天進行情侶任務，配對失敗的人則是團體一起行動。情侶任務如果失敗，兩人在當晚配對時不得再次選擇對方，只有任務成功才能一直選擇同樣的搭檔。

節目分成五期，每一期結束時，找到認真交往對象的新情侶將進入姊妹節目《真愛旅途》，和其他情侶檔繼續拍攝節目，在各種任務中培養感情和默契，原本節目的空缺則會由新嘉賓補上。

除了規則之外，你收到的信中另外附上了嘉賓的基本資料，五男五女，有異性戀、同性戀也有雙性戀，節目組還幽默地提到如果最終沒有找到戀愛對象該怎麼辦：「愛情誠可貴，友情價更高，參加節目能結交到摯友也未嘗不是一件好事。」

節目組表現出的態度讓你放鬆了一點，也許這趟旅程也沒有那麼可怕。

今天，你將要參加節目正式開始之前的雞尾酒會，這場酒會是為了讓參加者能夠先彼此認識一下，結束時也會選出第一天的配對對象，你猶豫了一下該怎麼打扮，第一印象畢竟對戀愛和純粹交友都很重要。

你在臥室裡翻箱倒櫃，衣服擺滿了整張床，但怎麼樣也下不了決定。這時，你注意到自己塞在櫥櫃深處的布偶裝，突然靈機一動。

這是你在大學時系上表演用的服裝，你的角色是隻會說話的海豹，像是神仙教母一樣不時出手幫助主角。因為是你第一次也是唯一一次上台表演，就這樣一直保留到現在。

就穿這個吧，你想，這樣其他參加者一定會以為你是節目安排的工作人員，正好可以看看他們的反應。

既然都下定決心了，你就不會猶豫。你套上笨重的布偶裝，叫車到酒會現場。

Uber 的司機看到你時也沒有什麼特別的反應，只是在你上車之後淡淡地問了句：「要給女朋友一個驚喜？」

你晃了晃大大的腦袋，「我要去拍節目呢。」

你順利抵達了現場，但在門口被擋了下來，你從手上掛著的包包拿出邀請函，接待人員怔愣地看著你，一時之間有點無措。

「呃，可以麻煩您露個臉讓我確認身分嗎？」

你點頭表示願意配合，看了看四周，之後用鰭狀的手指示接待人員和你一起到旁邊的小巷裡。

「我暫時不想讓其他人知道我是來參加節目的。」你低頭偷偷和她說：「可以嗎？」

她又愣了幾秒，叫來一個保安陪著她。

你在心中默默為她的警覺心點讚，但說真的，穿著這身布偶裝，你能跟上她走路的速度就已經很好了。

「嗯……林楷欣先生，麻煩您在這裡簽個名，之後就可以進去了。」

「謝謝。」你從頭部的開口伸出手簽名，之後把海豹頭裝了回去。

走進酒會現場的時候人還不是很多，你找了個角落的位子待著，默默觀察有哪些人看起來像是來參加節目的，不遠處各拿著一個酒杯的兩人組看起來就很可疑，一男一女都是盛裝出席。

你偷偷往他們的方向靠近了點，他們並沒有刻意壓低聲音，所以你能聽見他們的談話。

「……當然是美國隊長！看那倒三角形的身材，嘖嘖，真想摸他胸肌。」

男人笑了聲，「好吧，他身材確實好，屁股又翹，揉起來一定很過癮。」

女人拋給他一個揶揄的眼神，「你們男人就是肉慾，動不動就想到性。」

「你想摸他胸肌就不肉慾了？」男人歪起唇，拉拉自己的領帶，「摸不到他的，我不介意讓妳摸我的。」

女人翻了個白眼，「你還差得遠呢，陳先生。」

你默默記下男人的長相，在腦中替他下了標籤：姓陳，個性有點輕浮，對自己的身材很有自信。

「你這樣我很受傷啊，葉小姐。」男人說：「我好歹也是認真在練身體的。」

「這世界上認真健身的人可多了，也不是每個人都能──哇啊！」

你一不小心又往他們的方向靠近了點，結果被女人給發現了，好在有頭套遮著，他們也看不見你的表情。

「這什麼？」男人轉身面對你，挑起眉毛，「節目組安排的？」

你默默站在原地，對他們比了個大愛心。

女人笑了出來，「是為了緩和氣氛用的吉祥物嗎？欸，跟我拍張照好不好？」

你點點頭，任由女人圈住布偶裝粗大的腰，姓陳的男人替你們拍了張合照。

接下來該觀察誰呢？你看了看周遭，在堆滿甜點的桌邊發現一個落單的男人，你踩著笨重的步伐向他靠近，他手上拿著個盤子，似乎在煩惱要挑什麼甜食。

好在你來之前就吃過晚餐了，你默默地想，不過節目組準備的甜點看起來好棒啊，你口也有點渴了……

「唔！」

男人突然放下盤子抱了上來，結實的手臂箍住海豹大大的肚子。他好高啊，你突然發現，竟然快要跟戴著海豹頭差不多高，這有一百九了吧？

他就這樣默默抱著你，什麼話也不說，你不是很確定自己該怎麼做，不過要是事後他知道你也是嘉賓──

「那個，先生？」

他抬起頭，發亮的眼睛盯著你看，讓你都不忍心叫他放開了。

不過為了未來的人身安全，你還是拍拍他的背，說：「不好意思啊，海豹先生的媽媽說過不能跟陌生人摟摟抱抱。」

「我是單堯非。」他說：「你也告訴我你的名字，我們就不是陌生人了。」

你有點忍俊不禁，這人是哪裡來的，竟然如此理所當然地接了你的戲。

「你答應幫我保守秘密，我就告訴你好不好？」

單堯非點點頭。

「我是林楷欣，也是來參加節目的人，你想抱海豹先生的話，之後我把布偶裝脫下來讓你抱個夠。」

「你穿著讓我抱吧。」單堯非說：「你走路的姿勢也可愛。」

你才可愛！你默默地想，在腦子裡默默做了筆記：單堯非，喜歡可愛的東西，是個可愛的大個子。

「那就要看你表現了。」你用鰭狀的手拍拍他的肩膀，「掰掰，我去看看其他人的狀況。」

沒走幾步，你就發現單堯非拿著整盤甜點跟一杯香檳跟了上來。

「等一下分你。」他說：「你這樣沒辦法吃東西。」

你在腦內筆記中又加上了一個標籤：是個小天使──不，大天使。

這時會場人多了起來，節目組也差不多要開場了，你抓緊時間找了個人最多的地方走，有兩男兩女似乎在吵架。

「吃餃子當然要沾醬油！」個子比較矮的女孩子說，聲音意外的低，「只沾醋一點鹹味都沒有。」

「餃子餡本身就有鹹味了。」個子只比女孩高一點的青年說，「你平時吃的都是什麼？超市的冷凍水餃？」

他穿著 T 恤和西裝外套，配上清秀帥氣的臉，看起來有點像是偶像明星。他身邊與他身高相仿的女人笑了聲，一臉看好戲的表情。

「醬油跟醋不就是要混著沾嗎？」她說，嘴角微揚，「我有時候還會沾個沙茶或蠔油，麻油也不錯，下次試試番茄醬好了。」

吵到一半的兩個人不可置信地看著她，她又笑了，喝了口酒。

「每個人有自己的喜好。」一直沒有說話的男人開口，「這也沒什麼好爭執的，我還有個朋友喜歡香蕉沾著青醬吃。」

「哎呀。」高個子女人眼睛亮了起來，「這個我試過，你朋友很有品味啊。」

原本你看到他們吵架的時候還有點擔心，怕節目開始前就有人結下樑子，沒想到是如此沒有意義的拌嘴。

自戀男、大天使、眼前兩個男人加上你自己，現在你已經見過全部的男嘉賓了，女嘉賓你則是見過三個，還有兩位不知道在哪裡。你四處觀望，才剛看到另一個桌邊挽著手臂在聊天的兩個女人，現場的燈光就突然暗了下來，聚光燈打在會場中央。

「歡迎來到《尋愛旅途》的見面雞尾酒會！我是節目主持人 Andy，這是我的搭檔 Elina！」西裝革履的年輕男人和一身套裝的年輕女人一起走到聚光燈下，Andy 環顧四周，在看見你的時候愣了一下，「看來許多嘉賓都彼此介紹過了，希望大家都還滿意今晚的餐點與酒水。」

你都還沒吃過呢，你有點不開心地搓著手，這時單堯非把你往旁邊拉，說：「你要不要先把頭拿下來？我幫你遮著，你可以吃一點東西。」

「你真的是天使！」你感動地說，轉身面對牆壁把頭脫了下來，「你喜歡布朗尼對吧？我就不跟你搶了，我吃這個。」

你從他手中的盤子拿起一塊水果塔，咬下去的時候才發現單堯非一直盯著你看，你胡亂吞下口中的食物，疑惑地問：「怎麼了嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「你看起來跟我想像的不大一樣。」

你應了聲，繼續吃你的水果塔。很多人都這麼對你說過，先和你聊過天的人覺得你個性和臉不搭，先看過你長相的人覺得你一開口就讓人幻滅，久而久之你也不在意了。臉是你媽生的，個性是你媽養的，源頭明明相同，哪有什麼搭不搭的問題。

「那邊的單先生還有……海豹先生。」陌生的女聲說，你抬起頭，發現是另一位主持人 Elina，「請到這裡來好嗎？」

你連忙囫圇吞棗地吃完水果塔，大口灌下單堯非遞給你的甜酒，把盤子和杯子放到牆邊的桌上。單堯非順手拿了張紙巾替你擦嘴，之後幫你把海豹頭帶回頭上。

「來來來，過來這裡，提醒各位拍攝已經開始了，大家適應一下鏡頭。」Elina 讓所有人圍成一個半圓，之後指著你最初看見的自戀男說：「麻煩由你先開始好嗎？簡單向你接下來的旅伴介紹自己。」

「陳勝仁，27 歲，我是個工程師。」

「葉伊玲，29 歲，我是牙醫。」之前和陳勝仁待在一起的女人說，用手指梳理了下齊肩的頭髮，「很期待接下來的活動。」

「李燕雨，25 歲。」矮個子女孩說，在場沒聽過她說話的人似乎都因為她的聲音而有點訝異，「我是個作家，堅持吃餃子必須沾醬油」

「何舒婷，30 歲，英文老師。」這次是口味很有冒險精神的女人，她咧著嘴露出爽朗的笑容，「如果你吃香蕉也沾青醬，我想我們會相處得很好。」

「白蒔陽，21 歲，大學生。」個子不高的青年說，用詭異的眼神看了何舒婷一眼，「我不跟味覺死亡的人做朋友。」

「謝文彥，23 歲，外商公司的業務。」當時充當和事佬的男人好笑地看了白蒔陽一眼，「很高興認識大家。」

「徐若敏，28 歲，物理治療師。」你沒看過的女人之一說，親暱地拍拍她身邊的同伴，「真真，該你了。」

「蘇真真。」女孩低著頭，小小聲地說：「24 歲，研究生。」

所有人的視線接著聚焦在你和單堯非身上，你可以看出他們臉上的困惑。

「單堯非，29 歲，我是個西點師。」他轉頭看向你，給了你一個疑問的眼神，你猜他大概是想問你需不需要幫忙。

你堅強地搖搖頭，把海豹腦袋摘了下來，甩甩有點汗濕的頭髮，「林楷欣，21 歲，節目組的吉祥物。」

你彷彿能夠看見烏鴉從每個人頭上飛過，只有單堯非往你的方向靠了一步，像是要以實際行動表達對你的支持，你感激地對他笑了笑，不是很介意其他人的反應。

「咳，林先生很幽默啊。」主持人 Andy 連忙救場，「不過我們節目要是請到這麼帥的吉祥物，可不會讓你穿著這身裝扮把臉遮著。」

「不知道林先生為什麼會決定這樣打扮？」Elina 提問，對你友善地笑了笑，「有什麼特別的原因嗎？」

「很多人認識我之後都說我浪費了自己的一張臉。」你理直氣壯地說：「所以我先讓大家認清我的真面目。」

李燕雨噗哧一笑，用老氣橫秋的語氣說：「小夥子，我很欣賞你，做人就是要勇敢當自己。」

「不知道你真正的職業是什麼呢？」謝文彥問，臉上掛著親和的笑容，「你看起來年紀不大，還是學生嗎？」

你擺擺海豹手，「我畢業啦，應該是比白同學大個一屆，只是我年尾生，所以目前 21 歲，算是個業餘歌手吧。」

幾個女孩子捧場地發出驚呼聲，單堯非也用明亮的眼睛盯著你看。

「真的很業餘！」你連忙說：「我就在街上表演過，還有網路上自己上傳一些作品。」

「也許之後會有機會讓你表現一下。」Andy 笑著說：「好的，現在大家都彼此認識了，不知道各位對於第一天的搭檔要選誰，是不是已經有想法了？」

「再強調一次，每個人都是各自秘密選出心目中的第一名，剛好選擇了彼此的兩個人才會成功搭檔。」Elina 輪流看著在場每個人，「如果大家還沒有什麼想法，也許我們能先來玩個小遊戲。」

她話一說完，整個會場的燈光就完全暗了下來，你感覺到身旁的單堯非抓住了你的手，還有個男人叫了出來，好像是陳勝仁的聲音？你不是很確定。

「一個風雨交加的夜晚，十名年輕男女被困在一間小木屋中，突然間，整個屋子裡的燈光都熄滅了。」沉鬱的女聲說：「等其中一個人好不容易點燃了燭火──」

「李小姐。」Andy 無奈地打斷，「你願意替我念旁白我也很開心，不過我們並沒有準備蠟燭。」

李燕雨笑了，「好的好的，不跟你們搶工作了。」

Andy 清清喉嚨，「今天是當地有名的富商王老先生的七十大壽，你們應邀前來參加慶祝晚宴，結果在短暫停電之後，你們突然發現自己被困住了。」

牆邊的小燈同時打開，昏黃的燈光點亮會場，你們所處的房間中央是最為昏暗的地方，但你可以看見陳勝仁緊繃的表情，還有他緊抓著葉伊玲衣角的手。

你壓下自己忍不住想上揚的嘴角，轉而看著 Andy。

「這時天花板上的投影機打開。」投影機像是被語音操控了一樣亮了起來，「投影中出現了一個戴面具的人。」

戴著半臉面具的男人露出詭異的笑容，用嘶啞的聲音說：「你們有三十分鐘的時間逃出這個會場，三十分鐘一到，你們都會死。」

男人展開雙臂，「你們的第一個提示是『第三波』。」

畫面轉為黑幕，上頭出現大大的「30:00」。

「好的，各位。」Elina 語調飛揚地說：「密室逃脫即將開始，你們的目標是離開這個酒會的會場，最終遊戲的 MVP 將獲得直接指定第一天搭檔的權力。倒數三十分鐘，開始！」

你沒有想到節目組會突然來這套。

你在單堯非的幫助下艱困地脫掉布偶裝，不少人已經散開在會場四處看了，單堯非也拉著你往放著蛋糕的桌子走。

「你還餓嗎？」你問，盯著他圈著你手腕的手指看，不知道手的尺寸是不是和身高成正比，他的手指十分修長，指甲剪得很整齊，是雙很漂亮的手。

單堯非搖搖頭，「剛才主持人說這是生日宴，也許蛋糕附近會有什麼線索？」

這個邏輯好像沒什麼道理卻又沒什麼不對，所以你也沒有反駁，而是跟著他來到桌邊，四處摸索查看。

「第三波是什麼呢？」你聽見李燕雨喃喃自語，高舉裝著食物的托盤查看，「人？還是食物？」

「你覺得呢？」你挑了個甜甜圈咬了一口，「第三波是什麼？」

單堯非聳聳肩，「不知道，可能要找到其他線索才會比較清楚吧？」

「嗯……還是交給其他高材生去想好了，我就動手找找東西。」你從小念書不是不認真，但成績一直都不怎麼樣，有時候你也懷疑自己是不是智商有問題，不過大學的時候你就看開了，反正不管成績好不好，你們系上大家都是畢業後就立刻失業，「欸？這邊好像有張紙條──」

「哪裡？」

單堯非突然湊到你耳邊，他的氣息讓你敏感地顫抖了下，差點腿軟，結果紙條很不幸地掉在巧克力醬裡，你抽出來的時候已經三分之二沾上了巧克力醬，只能看出「第三波」三個字。

有跟沒有一樣。

「林楷欣，破壞線索扣 20 分！」Andy 的聲音透過大聲公傳來。

似乎是被他突然發話給嚇到了，李燕雨手一滑，餐盤上兩三個小杯子掉在地上碎了一地，Andy 又喊了聲：「李燕雨，破壞線索扣 20 分！」

「我是被你嚇到的！」李燕雨不甘願地大喊。

「規矩就是規矩，李小姐。」Andy 幸災樂禍地說：「不過杯子不用賠償。」

真性情的李小姐對主持人比了個中指。

「好了，各位先集合一下。」謝文彥搶走 Andy 手中的大聲公，一邊說一邊招手，「我有發現，想聽聽大家的意見。」

你拖著腳步跟著單堯非往謝文彥的方向走，身上乘載著負 20 分的重量。你有點哀怨地看了單堯非一眼，他滿是歉意的神情讓你想怪他也怪不了。

好吧，怪你耳朵太敏感。

「我剛才查了一下第三波這個線索。」謝文彥說，把大聲公塞回 Andy 手中，「用中文搜索結果太雜，我就試著用英文搜尋了一下，結果查到在美國一所高中進行的社會實驗。一名歷史老師在學校裡模擬納粹德國的體制管束學生，試圖解釋當時為什麼會有那麼多人支持法西斯主義的政府，學生很快就出現了狂熱的行為。」

「我剛才找到了這個。」葉伊玲說，舉起一塊通靈板，「原本我只是要看看大門有沒有什麼機關，結果突然掉了個板子下來，上面寫著要招來亡魂，需要死者的全名、生日和忌日。」

「啊，那死者應該是故事裡王老先生的外孫女。」白蒔陽說，拿出一張裁切過的報紙頭條，「『首富外孫女跳樓引爭議』，時間是 2016 年 3 月 10 日，也許她的自殺和類似的社會實驗有關聯。」

「剛才影片中的面具男說三十分鐘一到，你們都會死，主持人也說到我們是應邀來參加王老先生的七十大壽晚宴的，『我們』在這個故事並不只是旁觀者。」謝文彥摸摸下巴，「邀請我們過來的人有可能就是那個面具男，他想殺死我們，動機也許就和這個外孫女的死有關。」

「我們可能是她的同學或老師。」白蒔陽接著說：「班上同樣進行了第三波這樣的社會實驗，班上同學在異常的氛圍下傷害了死者，她因而自殺。」

高材生就是高材生，你覺得自己彷彿跟這些人在玩完全不同的遊戲。

你瞥了陳勝仁一眼，好歹你不像他那樣怕得到現在還抓著葉伊玲不放。

「所以我們現在要找的是死者的全名和生日。」李燕雨說：「黑醋大使，你剛才是在哪裡找到新聞簡報的？」

白蒔陽翻了個大大的白眼，「在一籃筷子底下，畢竟這個場合出現筷子很沒道理。我不像你那樣瞎找還破壞了道具，醬油仙子。」

李燕雨再度比了個中指。

「筷子……啊。」謝文彥像是想到了什麼，拿出手機點了點，「第三波強調成功的關鍵是紀律、團結和行動的力量，筷子應該就是代表團結吧。」

「哦？有點道理。」白蒔陽點點頭，對謝文彥露出讚許的笑容，「你很厲害嘛。」

謝文彥搖搖頭，「也是多虧你們找到的線索，大家一起繼續加油吧。」

他看了投影幕一眼，「剩下二十二分鐘，麻煩各位尋找死者的全名和生日，應該會在與『紀律』和『行動』有關係的地方，找到之後我們就可以招靈了。」

「我們不是真的要玩通靈板吧？」陳勝仁面有菜色地問，「誰知道會不會不小心招來什麼東西？」

「這把年紀了還怕鬼？」白蒔陽揶揄。

「就是有點年紀才會寧可信其有。」陳勝仁不甘示弱地說：「小不點。」

「你──！」

「好了好了，別把時間浪費在吵架上。」謝文彥趕緊拉住白蒔陽，之後對陳勝仁說：「這畢竟只是在拍節目，我們集齊三項資訊之後應該就能得到下一個線索，不用擔心發生什麼意外。」

陳勝仁哼了聲，不甘不願地點點頭。

是個八面玲瓏的大腿，你默默在腦中補充對謝文彥的評價，然後為陳勝仁加了個怕鬼的標籤。

「紀律」和「行動」……你總覺得腦袋不夠用，這個現場有什麼跟紀律或行動有關的東西嗎？

實在摸不著頭緒，你乾脆把剛才沾上巧克力的紙條拿出來，也不知道擦掉了有沒有辦法看出原本的字跡。

你找了包衛生紙，把紙條夾在兩張衛生紙之間吸去巧克力醬。但很遺憾地，紙條已經染上了巧克力的顏色，完全看不出寫了什麼字。

你哀嘆了聲，結果突然有隻漂亮的手拿著檸檬塔餵進你口中，你下意識咬了一口，側頭就看到單堯非認真的神情。

你給了他一個困惑的眼神，他抿起嘴。

「剛剛抱歉。」他鄭重地說：「我不知道你反應會這麼大。」

你仔細咀嚼之後吞下那口檸檬塔，他立刻殷勤地把西瓜汁湊到你嘴邊，橋好吸管讓你能直接含住，你配合地喝了一口。

「我沒有生氣啦。」你不好意思地搖搖頭：「你也不是故意的。」

「我不想讓你覺得不舒服。」他低聲說：「下次不會了。」

你擺擺手，讓他不要太介意，「不會不會，如果我有不舒服我一定會告訴你。」

「你保證？」他對你伸出小指。

這是從哪裡來的可愛星人。

「我保證。」你勾住他的小指晃了晃，樂得笑了起來，「我們好像也該幫忙找找證據了，這麼不務正業好像不大好。」

這時你突然聽見了一個男人的尖叫聲，這次你很確定是陳勝仁的聲音。四處看了看，你也沒看見他的身影，你連忙拉著單堯非去找人。

「怎麼回事？」謝文彥問，「他跑哪去了？」

你搖搖頭，指了個方向，「聲音好像是那裡傳來的。」

你們在會場隔出的工作人員休息區找到了陳勝仁，他跌坐在地上，臉色十分不好，你和單堯非連忙把他扶了起來，結果被他一把拍開了手。

真是愛面子，你忿忿地無聲抱怨，拉著單堯非退開幾步，不願意熱臉貼冷屁股。謝文彥倒是很有耐心地安撫了幾句，問：「發生什麼事了？」

「我來找洗手間，結果看到了那個。」他指著靠在牆邊穿著一身軍服的人偶，因為燈光昏暗，乍看之下確實不會發現是假的，「靠，節目組這是要嚇死誰？」

「拍節目總是需要做點效果。」謝文彥說：「軍服……不知道是不是跟紀律有關？」

他話還沒說完你就上前搜索人偶了，這個明顯是節目組的布置，身上肯定有點線索。

「找到了！」單堯非開心地說，從衣服內層的暗袋中搜出一張學生證，照片的部分已經被人抹去，但名字還很清晰：徐寧。

「看來這就是死者的名字了。」謝文彥點點頭，對陳勝仁笑了笑，「還要感謝你發現了這個人偶。」

陳勝仁撇開頭，耳根紅了，「謝個屁，我根本什麼都沒做。」

謝文彥也不介意，只是笑了笑，「我們回去吧，看看其他人找到了什麼。」

「等等。」陳勝仁連忙抓住謝文彥的袖口，「你……知道洗手間在哪嗎？」

謝文彥想了想，「我帶你去吧，麻煩兩位跟其他人說一下。」

「OK。」你擺擺手，和單堯非一起離開。

這個人真是太會做人了，你默默想，知道陳勝仁害怕也不點破，而是直接陪著人去找廁所，這就是業務的職業素養嗎？

回到會場中央，大家又集合了起來，你跟其他人解釋了一下剛剛發生的事情，把學生證交給白蒔陽。

「現在還差她的生日。」白蒔陽說：「大家有找到什麼嗎？」

在場的人都沒有說話，你注意到葉伊玲的拇指上還多了個 OK 蹦。似乎是感覺到你的視線，她抬起頭，尷尬地笑了笑。

「剛才檢查通靈板的時候刺到了，還要感謝我們真真妹妹的 OK 蹦。」

蘇真真對葉伊玲笑了下，之後再度垂下頭。

「『紀律』和『團結』都找到了，就剩下『行動』。」白蒔陽說：「還有十七分鐘，大家加油找找死者的生日，之後的解謎應該不會太複雜。」

你開始懷疑你們這群人是不是水逆，或者是跟節目組犯沖。

線索找到是找到了，但血光之災頻傳，葉伊玲踢到桌腳踢出了一張染血的日記紙，但她也把自己小趾的趾甲給踢裂了。白蒔陽則是在攝影師身上找到了一本筆記本，但在興奮之餘不幸摔倒。

好在你沒有付出什麼慘痛的代價就在點心盤旁邊找到了鑰匙。

鑰匙很小支，不是開大門用的。你們聚集起來之後你看了看白蒔陽手上的筆記本，不意外在上頭看見了鎖頭。

「有了，死者出生時的照片，後面有寫日期。」

「竟然藏在攝影師身上。」葉伊玲抱怨，「誰想得到啊？」

「有提示啊。」白蒔陽說：「說了提示是『行動』，但你們一直瞎找。」

「我『瞎找』也是有找到東西的！」葉伊玲忿忿地說：「我可是付出了血的代價！」

看著他們就要吵起架來，你連忙舉手問：「我有問題，行動跟攝影哪裡有關係了？」

「啊，因為是 Action 吧。」何舒婷開口，「拍攝時會用來指示開拍。」

這時候謝文彥也帶著陳勝仁回來了，你們把大家找到的東西集合在一起。死者的姓名、生日和忌日都有了，可以用通靈板招魂；葉伊玲找到的紙張上寫著「認罪是唯一的出路」，李燕雨則是找到了審判名單：三人為真兇、三人袖手旁觀、一人掩埋事實、兩人沒有說出真相，以及一名親密的背叛者。

「總共十人，應該就是對應我們在故事裡扮演的角色。」謝文彥說：「認罪是唯一的出路，所以我們需要搞清楚每個人到底在徐寧的悲劇中扮演了什麼角色，在招魂之後向徐寧認罪。」

「我這邊有線索。」白蒔陽說，攤開日記本念道：「放下屠刀的劊子手成為治療身心的天使，但你們手上依舊沾著她的血；袖手旁觀的人能保有青春爛漫，是因為你們閉上了眼睛；一切的源頭也終結了一切，真相因你而被掩埋；知情的人成了說故事的人，卻沒有說出當時的真相；和她最親密的他以一個吻背叛了她。」

謝文彥摸摸下巴，「我們十個人有什麼特徵是節目組知情，可以拿來編線索的──」

「職業！」白蒔陽和李燕雨異口同聲地說，然後嫌惡地看了彼此一眼。

「開始一切的人是老師。」何舒婷說：「也就是我。」

「說故事的人是我。」李燕雨說：「但另一個人是誰？」

「我吧。」你開口，「好歹算是個有在創作的歌手。」

「然後是治療身心的天使……」葉伊玲說：「我和若敏都是醫療從業人員，不過還要有第三個。」

「也許是我？」白蒔陽提出，「雖然我不走諮商，但心理學還算是沾得上邊。」

「最後是袖手旁觀的人還有背叛者。」謝文彥沉吟了聲，「袖手旁觀的人保有青春爛漫，這是不是指年紀？」

「排除掉剩下的人選中年紀比較小的三個人，也就是我、勝仁和真真──」

所有人一起看向單堯非，他楞楞地說：「啊，我是背叛者？」

你怒瞪了兩位主持人一眼，節目組真是有眼無珠，這麼善良的人怎麼能當渣男！

「時間也不多了，來招魂吧。」謝文彥說，對陳勝仁安撫地笑了笑，「當然，不是真的招魂。」

你們圍成一圈，把通靈板放在地板上，白蒔陽照著上頭的文字念道：「徐寧，生於 1998 年 2 月 23 日，死於 2016 年 3 月 10 日，請傾聽我們的聲音。」

牆壁上的燈開始閃爍，然後陳勝仁突然發出了驚天動地的尖叫聲，你十分慶幸自己離他有點距離，沒有直接被沖擊到。

同樣被他的尖叫聲嚇到的不只是其他同伴，還有吊在牆邊扮鬼的年輕女孩。

一把鑰匙從她的手中飛出，掉落在地上，發出清脆的撞擊聲。

嗯……這也是個逃脫的方式。

謝文彥第一個恢復過來，走過去撿起了鑰匙，對著兩位呆滯的主持人笑了笑。

「這不算作弊吧？而且我們解謎也解得差不多了，只是最後稍微抄了捷徑。」

Andy 的眼角抽了抽，「請自便。」

謝文彥還特意關愛了一下蹲在地上耍自閉的陳姓工程師，但陳勝仁沒有理會他的意思。

「恭喜各位在時限內成功逃離！」Elina 語調輕快地說，會場的燈光跟著亮了起來，「經過節目組的計算，最後決定本次遊戲的 MVP 是一叫定輸贏的陳勝仁陳先生！」

「哈？！」

陳勝仁自己也不可置信地叫出了聲。

「因為你們的職業配對原本有誤。」Elina 解釋，「如果不是以精神攻擊的方式預先獲得了鑰匙，你們還不知道得耗上多久的時間。」

白蒔陽皺起眉，「哪裡有錯？」

Andy 清了清喉嚨，「治癒身心的第三位天使其實是身為西點師的單先生，白先生是第三名袖手旁觀的目擊者，背叛死者的渣男則是陳先生。」

「這樣才對嘛！」你脫口而出，之後連忙摀住自己的嘴，躲到單堯非背後。

咳，不小心說出了真心話，不過沒有眼睛的人也知道單堯非是最不適合當渣男的那個。

「原來如此。」謝文彥對著陳勝仁笑了笑，「恭喜。」

陳勝仁擺著臭臉，「我不能把 MVP 讓給其他人？」

「不能喔。」Elina 露出專業的微笑，「規矩就是規矩。」

Andy 遞了一枚胸針給陳勝仁，「現在，請你為心儀的旅伴別上胸針。」

陳勝仁依舊拉長著臉，視線在每個人身上停留了幾秒，之後往你和單堯非的方向走。

不會吧，你內心有不好的預感，連忙牽住單堯非的手。

「你這什麼意思？」陳勝仁黑著臉問。

「你和謝文彥都是一起去過廁所的交情了，為什麼不選他？」

「不甘你的事。」陳勝仁語氣不善地說，之後露出惡質的笑容，「你想和他一組，我偏偏就要拆散你們。」

單堯非不開心地抿起嘴，抓著你的肩膀躲在你身後。

他對自己的身高跟身材大概有點誤會，不過你還是很願意保護他的。

「你再躲著我就選他了。」陳勝仁倨傲地說：「看他這單薄的身材，嘖嘖，也不知道任務中會發生什麼事情。」

單堯非抓著你的手一緊，立刻把你拉到他背後，挺起胸膛的他看起來特別高大，陳勝仁都下意識退了一步。

「他只是開玩笑的。」謝文彥連忙打圓場，「這次選擇也只會維持一天，之後大家的配對都不會太固定，畢竟情侶任務失敗，隔天就不能同組了，你們不用這麼緊張，彼此多認識一下也沒什麼不好。」

你捏捏單堯非的手，不情不願地放開他，陳勝仁哼了聲，迅速地把胸針別在單堯非的襯衫上。

「好了，接下來就是其他人的配對時間了。」Andy 插話，攤開手臂指著台前立著的機器，Elina 已經在旁邊就位，「請一個一個到我的搭檔那邊選擇你最想要的旅伴，在所有人都做出選擇之後，我們會公布配對成功的人。」

你嘆了口氣，原本你都想好了要選單堯非的，沒想到會被橫刀奪愛，這樣一來你要選誰才好呢？

謝文彥人是很親和，不過你動物性的直覺告訴你他不是個好應付的對象，也許可以再多觀察個一天，白蒔陽雖然是直男，不過你對自己有信心，不會一不小心陷下去就異男忘了，何況他有那麼多女孩子選擇，怎麼樣也不會選你吧。

很好，明天就團體行動吧。輪到你到台前的時候，你點了螢幕上白蒔陽的名字。

等所有人都輪流做出選擇，Andy 把你們排成一排，讓攝影機就位。

「好的，各位都已經做出選擇了，有誰覺得自己會配對成功的？」

眾人你看看我我看看你，最後只有葉伊玲舉起了手。

「哦？葉小姐很有自信啊。」Andy 說：「不過看起來妳選擇的對象沒有跟你一樣的信心。」

「她個性比較害羞。」葉伊玲笑著說：「不過我覺得她也會選我。」

Andy 緩慢地拍起手，「妳的信心值得讚許，葉小姐──」他拖長了尾音，之後加快語速說：「也恭喜妳！和蘇真真配對成功！」

蘇真真發出弱弱的驚呼聲，葉伊玲笑盈盈地從 Elina 手中接過胸針，替蘇真真別在胸口。

「我很期待下星期的約會，真真。」她撥開蘇真真額前的劉海，壓低聲音說：「謝謝你選我，我很開心。」

哇，真會。

你默默把她的台詞學了起來。

「其餘六位配對失敗了，不過不要灰心，接下來還有很多機會，團體活動時也可以多培養感情。」Andy 笑咪咪地鞠了個躬，「感謝各位的配合，今天的酒會暨密室脫逃就到此結束，我們下星期見！」

「需要節目組幫忙叫車的請跟我說一聲。」Elina 宣布，「不然大家就可以原地解散了，下星期天晚上我們會到各位家裡接人，載你們到嘉賓合住的別墅，還請不要忘記各自的接送時間。」

參加節目這點最讓你滿意，包吃包住還有錢賺，你暫時不需要打工兼職來補貼你可憐的音樂事業了。

「堯非！」你興匆匆地跑到他身邊，「加個 Line 吧！」

他點點頭，有點笨拙地點開手機上的 APP。你們交換聯絡資訊的同時謝文彥開了口：「我們拉個群組吧，這樣方便交流。」

「哎，我沒有在用 Line。」李燕雨說：「等我下載一下。」

白蒔陽嘖了聲，「你這是哪個石頭底下長大的人？」

「我編輯喜歡用 email 不行嗎？」李燕雨回嘴。

群組建立好，原本謝文彥設置的名稱是「尋愛旅途」，你嫌這個名字太死板，在後面加上一串不同顏色的愛心，然後把自己的頭貼換成了海豹的照片。

叮！單堯非傳了個私訊給你，寫道：可愛<3

你回傳一串擁抱的貼圖，把他的顯示名稱改成了「大天使」。

**星期天晚上**

**－嘉賓大屋－**

晚上八點你和節目組的人準時到達郊區的別墅，你停在門前讚嘆地看著眼前不算豪華但十足寬敞的屋子，你從小就住公寓長大的，離家之後住的套房一個比一個小，雖然接下來要跟其他九個人同住，這個環境對你來說已經很好了。

「其他人到了嗎？」你回頭問攝影師，攝影師理所當然沒有回話，「唉，你還是堅持不說話，是怕被扣薪水嗎？」

攝影師依舊沉默，你聳聳肩，拖著大大的行李箱往屋裡走。

一進門你就看到了坐在沙發上的單堯非，他的姿勢像是小朋友一樣規矩，兩隻腳並排，雙手放在膝蓋上。你對他招招手，熱情地喊了聲：「堯非！」

他露出燦爛的笑容，從沙發上彈了起來，小跑步到門邊想幫你搬行李。

「我這四個輪子的，不會重啦！」你換上拖鞋，一腳跨在行李箱上，另一腳蹬著地板，像是滑滑板一樣滑進客廳，「啊，真真，晚安啊。」

「晚、晚安。」蘇真真對你點點頭，「謝文彥在廚房裡。」

「喔喔，我也跟他打個招呼好了。」你一把勾住單堯非的肩膀，「明天就要正式開拍了，緊張嗎？」

單堯非想了想，「還好，就是擔心搭檔的問題。」

你哼了聲，「要是他敢欺負你，你就說鬼故事嚇他。」

單堯非低笑了聲，「他欺負不了我。」

謝文彥站在瓦斯爐前，架式十足地拿著一雙長筷子，攪動鍋子裡的麵。你湊過去一看，其實就是鍋泡麵，加了點青菜還有一顆蛋。

「晚安啊！」你對他說，他對你露出得體的笑容，回了聲「晚安」。

「你還沒吃晚餐？」

謝文彥點點頭，「工作臨時有狀況，時間有點耽擱了，到這裡的時候發現櫥櫃裡有很多泡麵，大概是怕我們晚上想吃宵夜。」

「哇，這個節目組真的很大方啊。」你打開謝文彥指出的櫥櫃，裡頭有各種口味的杯麵和泡麵，「嘖嘖，來這裡就算不談戀愛也值得了。」

謝文彥笑了笑，「這樣就滿足啦？我聽說每一期結束的時候有好料的，可以期待一下。」

「你哪來的消息？」

「跟攝影大哥套出來的。」

「節目組偏心！」你不可置信地說，「你家攝影為什麼就會說話？」

謝文彥好笑地搖搖頭，「剛好剛好。」

單堯非打開冰箱拿出了一個紙盒，拉著你回到客廳。你好奇地看著他用靈活的手指打開紙盒，裡頭是五個不同口味的杯子蛋糕。

「紅絲絨、拿鐵、蘋果肉桂、抹茶還有芒果。」他一個個介紹，「你們各選一個。」

「每個人都有？」你問。

他點點頭，「冰箱裡還有一盒。」

他的用心讓你突然覺得自己不太會做人，完全沒有想過要帶什麼東西給大家。他看著你笑了笑，撥了下你的頭髮。

「店裡剛好剩下一些材料。」

你不好意思地抓抓頭髮，「其實要準備我也沒什麼東西可以給的，只能給大家唱唱歌了。」

單堯非眼睛一亮，「我想聽。」

你和蘇真真互相禮讓了半天優先選擇口味的權利，最後才發現你們一個喜歡甜的一個喜歡酸的。你開心地拿起芒果蛋糕咬了一口，蛋糕和奶油糖霜都是芒果口味的，上頭還擺了小塊的新鮮芒果，你滿足地瞇起了眼，對單堯非比了個讚。

「很好吃。」蘇真真說，姿態優雅地小口咬著紅絲絨口味的蛋糕，「你真厲害。」

單堯非靦腆地笑了笑，「你們喜歡就好。」

「在吃蛋糕了？」謝文彥捧著一碗泡麵到了客廳，放在茶几上，「其他人應該也快來了，等一下還得分配房間。」

「咦？我還沒有進去看過，是幾個人一間？」

「兩個。」謝文彥吞下口中的麵條之後說：「畢竟還是個戀愛節目。」

你嘖嘖兩聲，「房間裡有沒有攝影機？」

「沒有。」謝文彥答道，「不過早上可能會突襲跑來拍你的睡相。」

之後其他人也陸陸續續到了，單堯非一個個和他們打招呼，每人發一個蛋糕。等所有人都到齊了，吃完泡麵的謝文彥開口問大家想怎麼分配房間，但沒有什麼結論，照性別和性向分總有種歧視雙性戀的感覺。

「不然猜拳決定誰先選室友吧？」白蒔陽說：「真的有異議再跟別人換。」

「猜拳太單調了。」你說：「不然來玩黑白猜吧，動感原住民版本。」

其他人困惑地面面相覷，只有何舒婷喊了聲「我知道那個！」你們拿出手機跟大家安麗了一下，基本上就是一邊跳舞一邊用誇張的動作玩黑白猜，最後有六人支持，三人沒意見，還有一個一臉為難的白蒔陽。

「我自願放棄室友選擇權不行嗎？」

「試試看嘛！」你喊出聲，「你也才 21 歲，不要輸給 30 歲的何大姊。」

「楷欣啊。」何舒婷重重拍了下你的肩膀，「還好你是同志，不然你這樣是交不到女朋友的。」

你笑了聲，「我也交不到男朋友啊。」

最後白蒔陽在李燕雨的激將法之下同意加入，你興匆匆地把手機接到電視上，找了個舞曲歌單播放。

「來來來！誰要先來？」

「既然你和舒婷本來就知道這個玩法，就你們先吧？」葉伊玲說：「為我們示範一下。」

「好啊。」你把茶几推到一邊，對何舒婷招招手，「來嗎？」

何舒婷脫下外套，雙手扣在一起拉了個筋，「來！」

你對自己跳舞的樣子還是很有自知之明的，小時候你也曾經想過要當偶像，但你的肢體實在有點不協調，相較之下你在唱歌跟作曲上有天分多了。不過！玩這個遊戲勝負的關鍵並不是舞跳得多好，而是要盡你所能地干擾對方。

「你輕咬著我的耳朵，我只想聽你說，」你對何舒婷拋了個媚眼，動作不是很順暢地挺跨，「寶貝，慢慢幹我才能持久！」

何舒婷噴笑，一不小心順著你甩出手臂的動作轉過頭，你歡呼出聲。

「贏了！」

「你亂改什麼歌詞！」何舒婷笑到停不下來，蹲在地上喘氣，「用唱歌干擾作弊！」

「你們如果可以一心多用歡迎學我這招。」你笑嘻嘻地說：「而且我沒有亂改歌詞，原文就是這個意思。」

「跳得很好。」單堯非捧場地拍起手，「很可愛。」

「我知道自己跳得不好啦。」你不好意思地抓抓頭，「誰下一個來？」

之後所有人都兩個兩個玩了一輪，謝文彥意外地會跳舞，動作俐落又帥氣，葉伊玲和徐若敏兩個熱情地又是尖叫又是拍手，謝文彥也不負眾望贏了李燕雨。陳勝仁則是意外地不會跳舞，手腳不協調的程度比你都要嚴重多了，還差點把自己絆倒，靠著硬生生讓作為對手的葉伊玲笑到動不了而獲勝，不過他看起來不是很開心。

單堯非手長腳長的，跳起舞來也很好看，你揮著拳頭為他喝采，雖然最後他輸給了蘇真真，你還是笑著對他拋了個飛吻。

白蒔陽最後對上了徐若敏，根本放不開的他毫無懸念地輸了。

「來來來！贏的人再跟我來一輪！」

最後，你靠著魔性的歌詞中譯獲得勝利，然後是惦惦吃三碗公的蘇真真，再來是謝文彥、陳勝仁和徐若敏。

「堯非堯非！」你興奮地對單堯非招招手，行使你做為勝利者的特權，蘇真真則是紅著臉選了葉伊玲，也不知道她們兩個什麼時候培養起感情的。

「我可以從勝利者之中選擇嗎？」謝文彥說：「我和勝仁住一間吧，畢竟──」他輕笑出聲，「我們也是一起去過廁所的關係了。」

陳勝仁白了他一眼，但雙腳很自動地往謝文彥的方向走。

「等等等等。」白蒔陽搖搖頭，「這不就代表我一定得跟李燕雨一間房間嗎？」

「你要跟我一間也可以啊。」徐若敏說，對他拋了個媚眼，「我保證不對你動手動腳……除非你願意」

白蒔陽撇開頭，耳根子紅了，「這，還是不太好吧，算了算了，我就勉為其難跟醬油仙子一間了。」

「大家也都累了吧，早點收拾東西可以早點休息。」謝文彥說，提起他的行李袋：「如果有人早上起不來需要人體鬧鐘，我可以代勞。」

陳勝仁嗤笑了聲，但沒什麼惡意，「我就很難被叫醒，交給你了。」

你給單堯非一個疑問的眼神，他點點頭，低聲說：「我習慣早起，可以叫你。」

「那就好。」你一手拉著行李，一手拉著單堯非，「我們先去房間啦！」

大家各自兩兩散開，把行李搬進自己的房間，打開門的時候你又驚嘆了聲，這個臥室跟你目前獨居的套房差不多大，你花了五秒的時間仇富了一下。

「床好像很舒服。」你彎腰壓了壓床尾，「你對睡哪張床有偏好嗎？靠門還靠牆？」

單堯非搖搖頭，「你呢？」

「我還是靠牆吧。」你搔搔頭，「我怕我滾下床。」

他笑了起來，露出尖尖的虎牙。

收拾好東西，單堯非讓你先用浴室，你接受他的好意，帶著睡衣和盥洗用具進了門。

「看你一臉，你一臉高尚。」你一邊唱歌一邊拿著蓮蓬頭沖澡，偏熱的水把你的皮膚燙得有點紅，「我問你，我問你要不要吃哈密瓜。」

隱隱約約你似乎聽見了單堯非的笑聲，也有可能是你的錯覺。

「西多士、西多士，檸檬七喜──」

你唱得正投入，睜開眼睛就看到牆壁上出現了一隻巴掌大的喇牙，你尖叫出聲。

「怎麼了？！」單堯非隔著浴室門大喊，你還沒有聽過他這樣大聲說話過，「楷欣？」

你匆匆圍上浴巾就往外跑，打開浴室門把他放了進來。

「喇牙！超級大隻！」你抓著他的手臂，指著磁磚牆上毛茸茸的大蜘蛛，「你、你怕蟲子嗎？」

「沒事，我把牠放到外面就好。」

他摸摸你的頭，走進浴室裡徒手抓住了喇牙，打開浴室的窗戶放生，之後關上窗，只花了三秒鐘就解決了你獨居時可以讓你雞飛狗跳一個晚上的麻煩。

「好了。」他對你笑了笑，伸手要摸你的頭，你倒退了幾步。

「你還沒洗手！就算你是我的救命恩人，也不能用摸過蟲子的手碰我！」

他眨眨眼，笑得眼睛都瞇了起來。

「你繼續洗，有事就叫我。」

他走出浴室，替你把門帶上。

媽呀，你突然真正意識到自己不是來度假，而是來找男朋友的了。

早知道剛剛就該找個女孩子當室友，這下不知道你的心臟撐不撐得住。


	2. 星期一

**星期一早上**

**－遊樂園－**

「各位早安！」Elina 說：「歡迎來到我們尋愛旅途的第一站，請今天要進行情侶任務的搭檔到我這裡來，由我來發布任務，並監督你們的進展。」

「其餘六位請到我這裡。」Andy 咧起嘴，「雖然各位沒有配對成功，但今天的活動也會給各位聯絡感情的機會，還請好好把握。」

「再次強調，情侶任務必須成功，明天才能再次和同樣的人搭檔。」

Andy 接過話，「至於團體活動的各位，任務成功與否雖然與今晚的配對沒有關係，但各位可能贏得意想不到的獎勵！」

「我有個問題。」單堯非舉起手，「情侶任務如果直接放棄會有什麼後果？」

Elina 嗆了一下，「這個……情侶任務成功也並不代表明天你一定得選擇同一個人搭檔。」

「但是如果我不想跟同一個人搭檔，為什麼要認真做任務？」

Elina 安靜了幾秒，似乎是在等待節目組的指示，之後她清了清喉嚨，「情侶任務成功的搭檔可以選擇進行分手挑戰，勝出的那方將獲得指定新搭檔的權利，不知道這樣單先生還有什麼問題嗎？」

單堯非搖搖頭，低聲道了謝。

你們被分成兩組帶開，單堯非跟著陳勝仁離開時還輕輕捏了下你的肩膀，讓你有點不好意思。他是不是對你有好感啊？你忍不住想，難不成參加這次節目真的能讓你脫單？

「你們的任務，」Andy 領著你們進了遊樂園，「是要兩兩一組個別在遊樂園裡找到十對情侶，問出他們的告白故事。不過還有一個附加的條件──」

他咧起嘴，從工作人員手中接過幾條布，「必須是在兩人三腳的狀況下進行任務，如果布條掉下來，就得扣掉你們已經問到的故事數量。」

「不能重複？」李燕雨提問。

「不能。」Andy 說：「已經被問過的情侶檔我們會給他們一個臂章，節目組也會提示你們對方是否被詢問過了。」

你看了看在場的各位，舉手發問：「我們是自己分組，還是你們分？」

Andy 擺擺手，「你們自己分配，看你們覺得怎麼樣比較容易通關。」

「那就是要按照身高分嘛。」你點點頭，「高個子拖著矮個子走路很難走。」

白蒔陽狠狠瞪了你一眼。

「哎呀，我又不是針對你。」你往主持人身後一躲，「這是我小學三次參加兩人三腳的經驗談。」

「還要考慮從路人口中套話的問題。」謝文彥溫和地說：「有誰比較不會和陌生人搭話的嗎？」

「我！」你舉起手，引來其他五個人狐疑的眼神，「沒穿布偶裝的我是很害羞的。」

「完全看不出來。」白蒔陽白了你一眼，「光是你那出場方式就不是害羞的人做出來的。」

「錯。」你反駁，「就是因為害羞才要把臉遮住。」

最後在綜合考慮身高和個性的前提下，白蒔陽和何舒婷一組，李燕雨和徐若敏一組，你則是和謝文彥一組。你們還分配了一下三組活動的區域，盡可能拉開距離，避免一直遇到同樣的情侶，並且挑選了情侶出沒的熱點。

「Andy 說布條掉了是扣一個進度。」謝文彥彎起笑，「一開始我們就是零進度，那不綁布條跑遠點也沒有東西可扣。」

Andy 不可置信地盯著謝文彥，「掉了是要多問一對情侶──」

「你剛剛不是這麼說的。」謝文彥維持著完美的微笑，「要不要請攝影大哥倒回去讓你看看？」

嘖嘖嘖，這人當什麼業務，怎麼不去當律師啊。

「好吧好吧，是我們的失誤，你抓到了就抓到了。」Andy 搖搖頭，「出發吧，時間限制到下午四點，之後請回到門口集合，我會不定期檢查你們的進度。」

「好。」謝文彥說：「有問題手機聯絡，祝大家好運。」

**－鬼屋－**

患難見真情大概是永恆不變的真理，或者該說是大家都想靠吊橋效應產生戀愛的錯覺，你們一到鬼屋門口就看到了不少成雙成對的情侶。

「來吧，站過來一點。」謝文彥蹲下身，把你的左腳和他的右腳綁在一起，之後右手臂自然地搭在你的腰上。

……一般不是搭肩膀嗎？

「這樣走起來自然一點。」謝文彥解釋，「大家比較不會注意到我們腳是綁在一起的。」

「喔。」你愣愣地說，到了鬼屋門口的時候才覺得不對勁，你們身後都跟著個攝影師了，怎麼看都知道你們在拍節目啊！

你瞇起眼，懷疑他就是想碰你的腰。唉，也不怪他，你的腰確實是又細又好摸。

根據你實際上沒有交往的前任所述。

「有什麼計畫嗎？」你問，小心翼翼地搭配他的步伐跨出第一步，「就在門口訪問？」

「先試試看路人的反應？」他提出，「問不出來再想辦法，時間還算滿充裕的。」

你們緩緩往鬼屋門口的隊伍走，正要鎖定其中一對情侶時，隊伍裡有個年輕男孩子和你對上視線，喊了聲：「啊！你是不是開心先生？我有在 StreetVoice 上 follow 你！」

你猛然停下腳步，下意識抓著謝文彥的肩膀往他身後躲，差點把你們腳上的布條給扯掉。

「現在我相信你是真的害羞了。」謝文彥無奈地說，拍拍你的背，「你這樣躲有什麼用？」

「不好意思啊，是不是打擾到你們了？」年輕男人抓抓頭，「我很喜歡你的零食三部曲，可愛耐聽但又有很多深層的東西可以挖掘。」

真的是你的粉絲！

你又是羞赧又是受寵若驚，默默拉著謝文彥走到你粉絲的面前，周遭的人對你投來好奇的視線，你側過頭笑了笑。

「謝謝你喜歡我的歌。」你小聲地說：「沒有想到你能認出我。」

「欸嘿，我看過好幾次你的現場喔，雖然你在街上唱歌的時候都習慣低著頭，不敢看你的聽眾。」他匆忙地把背包拿到身前翻找，之後放棄，打了下他同伴的肩膀，「欸，你有沒有紙筆？」

「啊，你不會是要──」

「跟你要個簽名！」他開心地說：「說不定以後你會突然大紅呢！你現在是在拍綜藝節目嗎？」

「呃，是，不過是素人的戀愛節目。」

「哦！」他八卦地看了看你，再看看謝文彥，「不錯不錯。」

他把同伴遞給他的筆記本和簽字筆交給你，你不甚熟練地簽上「開心先生」，畫了個笑臉，解釋道：「這才第一天而已，我跟他還不熟。」

他擺擺手，「熟不熟又沒關係，男人嘛，看對眼就可以了。」

你哭笑不得地把紙筆還給他，抹了抹臉，「你……跟他是情侶嗎？我們現在在做任務，要採訪情侶的告白故事。」

「這個嘛……我們只是朋友。」他突然湊到你耳邊低聲說：「會上床的那種。」

他的呼吸打在你耳朵上，讓你敏感地輕顫了下，連忙抽開身，裝作若無其事地對他笑了笑，說：「我們去問問其他人。」

他沒有發現你的異樣，跟你揮手道別，之後拉著同伴離開。你抓抓頭髮，抬頭對上謝文彥若有所思的視線。

「那個，我們繼續問？」

他點點頭，「問那邊那對吧。」

雖然現場有不少情侶，但你們搭話的行動不是很順利。有些看到鏡頭就躲，即便你們向節目組取得刪去片段的承諾，仍舊擔心節目組不會照做；有些則是急著要進鬼屋，之後還要趕著去排其他的設施。最後你們在門口只問到了兩對情侶的告白故事。

一對是寫情書告白的（「他的字太亂了。」情侶中的女孩子表面吐槽，實則放閃，「如果不是我也看不懂。」），另一對是交往一年之後才說了喜歡（「我們只是想堵住家長的嘴，讓他們別再催了。」）

「既然大家都要進鬼屋……」你突然靈光一閃，「我有個計畫，我們去問問鬼屋的負責人願不願意吧！」

謝文彥勾起唇角，「好。」

計畫很簡單，你和謝文彥裝扮成鬼，在鬼屋中詢問情侶的故事作為關卡的一部份。「我是被愛人背叛而死的亡魂！」你說：「死後對情侶檔愛恨交織，要他們說出自己告白的故事證明自己是真愛，才願意放他們走！」

你和鬼屋的負責人一拍即合，在和節目組確認過會為訪客和不願露面的工作人員馬賽克處理，之後便讓人為你們上妝。

「我是被渣男欺騙的小可憐！」你跟鬼屋的化妝師說：「他是我最好的朋友，因為沒有成功拯救我而感到懊悔！」

「你的臉好嫩啊。」化妝師捏著你的臉頰，「嘖嘖，這個淚痣真是恰到好處。」

「我不靠美貌吃飯的。」你嘻嘻笑著，「記得把我畫得可怕一點啊，化妝師姐姐。」

謝文彥笑出聲，「真不知道你害不害羞的開關在哪，剛才是誰躲我背後的？」

「跟各位說一個秘密。」你伸出食指，正經地對著鏡頭說：「其實我體內有三個我，一個是非常害羞的開心先生、一個是一點也不害羞的海豹先生，一個是真正的林楷欣。」

「所以現在的你是海豹先生？」謝文彥問。

你對他咧起嘴，「你猜。」

你們被畫得毫無血色，嘴唇都塗得斑白，還戴上了特製的隱形眼鏡，讓你們的眼珠放大到幾乎看不見眼白，灰藍色的眼珠中央是放大許多的瞳孔。

「我這樣還滿好看的。」你對著鏡中的自己說，之後轉向謝文彥，「走吧，去做任務！」

你們被安排在鬼屋路線的中後段，是兩條岔路的其中一條，岔路前扮鬼的工作人員會幫你們把情侶檔引導到這一條路上，方便你們行事。

「這邊燈光不錯。」你滿意地說，把謝文彥拉到發出幽藍色微光的牆邊，「等一下我先來？」

他點點頭，「聽你的。」

為了避免破壞氣氛，你和謝文彥只能安靜等待，沉默的一分鐘感覺簡直像是一個小時，你默默開始在腦中寫歌，主題就訂鬼屋好了──

喀噠，不遠處傳來腳步聲，你對謝文彥使了個眼色，之後閉上眼睛用耳朵追蹤兩個人的腳步聲，五、四、三、二、一，你睜開眼睛，和看上去約莫三十歲的一男一女大眼瞪小眼。

「哇！」年輕女人莫名其妙笑了起來，「你睫毛好長啊！比女孩子都要長！」

……嗯，是你沒有預期到的反應呢。

「曉筱。」男人不苟同地拉拉她的衣角，「睫毛長短跟男女沒有關係，如果人家不喜歡被跟女孩子比較怎麼辦？」

嗯，重點十分歪，不愧是情侶檔。

「牽著手來到這裡的你們必須通過考驗。」你壓著嗓子說：「只有真心相愛的人可以離開。」

名叫曉筱的女人又笑了，「哇，你的聲音也好好聽啊！」

「對不起啊。」男人搖搖頭，臉上卻帶著笑，「她這個人比較顏控跟聲控，不是故意騷擾兩位的。」

你覺得自己碰到了扮鬼生涯的難關，怎麼可以第一組遊客就讓你卻步呢？就算他們沒有嚇到，你也得把話題掰回來。

「那個人也說喜歡我的眼睛和聲音。」你沉沉地說：「他什麼都說了也什麼都做了，最後卻說他從沒有向我告白過，所以我不是他的男朋友。」

「渣男！」女人氣憤地說：「不是你旁邊這位吧？」

「阿彥是我最好的朋友。」你低下頭，裝出黯然的表情，「是我讓他難過了。」

你搖搖頭，「和我們說一個故事，一個關於你們告白的故事，說完就放你們離開。」

「好啊！」女人點點頭，「你可得好好聽啊，這樣你在另一個世界才不會遇到渣鬼。」

於是她說起她男朋友在冬天時連續一整個月替她買她最喜歡的手搖店飲料的事蹟，最後她摸摸自己肚子上的肉，接受了男朋友的告白，並且立刻開始減肥。

「我如果不是喜歡他也不會每天喝他買的飲料。」她感嘆地說：「告白的重點不是盛不盛大，而是有沒有心。」

你低下頭，抹去眼角不存在的淚水，「我明白了，你們走吧。」

兩人牽著手離開，走沒幾步女人回頭喊了聲：「天涯何處無男鬼，有時候你等待的人就在回首的鬼火闌珊處，要懂得珍惜。」

你現在很懷疑這個女孩子其實是你失散已久的親姐姐。

要不是鬼有鬼的形象要維持，你就要跑過去跟她擊掌了。

你回過頭就看見謝文彥轉過身，肩膀可疑地抽動著。從見面酒會以來你還沒有見過他大笑的樣子，雖然他沒有笑出聲，你還是覺得滿新奇的。

「等一下還是我來嗎？」你問，「還是你要試試？」

「咳，我們輪流吧。」他清清喉嚨，嘴角還帶著沒壓下去的弧度，「嚇不到人還是可以問問題的。」

結果你們多慮了，不是每個人都像剛才那對情侶，這次你們光是站著就嚇到了來人，兩個年輕的男孩子一邊抖一邊抓著對方，沒過幾秒卻又甩開彼此的手，讓你有點摸不著頭緒。

「牽著手來到這裡的你們必須通過考驗。」謝文彥直接照搬了你的台詞，「只有真心相愛的人可以離開。」

「什麼跟什麼──」

「誰跟他相愛了──」

「這個人才配不上我──」

「那是我的台詞！」

默契很好呢，你默默想，而且聲音抖成這樣還非要反駁謝文彥，也是很愛面子了。

「真心相愛的人才可以離開。」謝文彥重述，之後壓低聲音，像是自言自語一般說：「那個人奪走了我喜歡的人，我不會再讓同樣的悲劇重演。」

他瞇起眼睛，朝著兩個男孩子跨了一步，「你們必須證明自己。」

喔呀，還加戲了，好朋友原來暗戀被渣男欺騙感情的小可憐，很好很好。

「怎、怎麼證明？」比較高的那個問，下意識把男朋友擋在身後。

「告訴我你們的故事，你們告白的故事。」謝文彥眼睛一眨也不眨地盯著兩人看，「說完你們才可以離開。」

「知道了！你、你離我們遠一點。」

兩個人你一言我一語地說出了他們是如何在班上同學的激將法下跟對方告了白，還在大庭廣眾之下接了個吻，雖然每天都吵吵鬧鬧，但對方還是很喜歡自己的。

沒錯，他們平時跟對方說的是「你喜歡我」，而不是「我喜歡你」。

「謝謝你們的故事。」謝文彥溫和地說：「最後，只要你們對對方說一句『我喜歡你』就可以離開了。」

「你不是說──」

「你出爾反爾！」

「連這也說不出口嗎？」謝文彥突然變臉，死死看著他們，「你們不是真心喜歡彼此嗎？」

「喜歡！當然喜歡！」

他們小聲地同時說了「我喜歡你」，之後就拉著手跑走了。你咧著嘴對謝文彥笑，用唇語說：「真壞」。

之後你們又問到了四對情侶的故事，謝文彥意外地沒有什麼偶像包袱，雖然不到會搞怪的程度，但十分配合你們詢問故事的計畫。

「十二點了，你餓了嗎？」謝文彥問，「接下來剩下四對情侶，時間還很充裕，要不要離開鬼屋去吃點東西？」

「好啊。」你說：「吃完說不定還能在附近找到訪問對象。」

原本你還想不卸妝直接出去吃飯，但被鬼屋負責人給擋住了，說是曾經有家長因為孩子被出去遊蕩的工作人員嚇哭而投訴，你只好配合地先卸了妝，之後才和謝文彥離開鬼屋。走著走著你都有點忘了你們腳還綁在一起了，也不知道是你習慣了跟他用同樣的步調和步長走路，還是他默默在配合你。

你們到了鬼屋附近的美食廣場，如你預期的，遊樂園的食物真的貴到不行，你心疼地摸了摸自己的錢包，雖然來參加這節目是有錢拿的，而且還不少，但你就是天生窮人命，看著看板上的標價就覺得心在淌血。

「午餐也是節目組出錢。」謝文彥好笑地說：「你儘管挑你喜歡吃的。」

你眼睛一亮，HP 都補回來了，「我除了價錢以外都不挑，你選你喜歡吃的吧！我跟你買同一家。」

他最後挑了家賣港式飲茶的店，點了餐之後你們找位置坐下，意外地發現單堯非和陳勝仁也在，兩個人彆扭地左手牽著左手，一個表情難看得像是別人欠他三百萬，另一個眼神空洞得彷彿靈魂已經離體。

你拍拍謝文彥的肩膀，拉著他往他們的方向走，對單堯非揮了揮手。

「楷欣！」單堯非像是突然活過來了一樣，陳勝仁抬起頭，一臉見鬼地看著你和謝文彥。

「好巧，我們也來這裡吃飯。」你看著他們握在一起的手，「你們的任務？」

單堯非點點頭，「你們？」

你指著你和謝文彥綁在一起的腳，「我們得在這個狀態下訪問十對情侶，你們就只要牽手啊？」

「牽手哪叫只要？」陳勝仁皺著鼻子，「還要搭過遊樂園的十大設施。」

「哇，我就不敢搭，我太容易頭暈了。」你和謝文彥在他們對面坐下，「你們進度怎麼樣？」

陳勝仁黑著臉，「不怎麼樣。」

「如果不舒服也不要太拚了。」謝文彥溫和地說：「失敗也沒有懲罰。」

「那我豈不是白跟他牽了這麼久的手？」陳勝仁忿忿地說，嫌棄的語氣讓你不滿的拉起單堯非的右手。

「牽他的手又怎麼了？堯非手這麼好看！」

「他都公開嫌棄我了。」陳勝仁瞪了你一眼，「我說他幾句也不行嗎？」

喔呀。

不知道是不是錯覺，你總覺得他聽起來有點受傷。

「你……之前為什麼選堯非？」你放軟聲音問。

他翻了個大白眼，「你說呢？這是戀愛節目，我為什麼選他？除了我看他順眼之外還有什麼原因？」

「為什麼啊？」你不解地問，「你們都沒說過什麼話。」

「他身材好啊。」陳勝仁理所當然地說：「喜歡身材好的男人犯法了啊？」

「喔。」你突然覺得有點罪惡感，「那你幹麻說得像是要欺負我一樣，害我們都誤會了。」

他嗤笑，「我就這種爛個性，不然以我這個條件怎麼會現在還單身？」

嗯，還是一樣自戀。

「如果讓你覺得受傷了，我很抱歉。」單堯非鄭重地說：「但你像酒會時那樣說話，我還是會生氣。」

「知道了。」陳勝仁擺擺手，「放心，我不喜歡你這種個性的人。」

你們和平地吃完午餐，之後陳勝仁和單堯非就拉著手離開了。你和謝文彥又點了份豆花來吃，算是飯後甜點。

「接下來你想回鬼屋嗎？」你問，擦擦嘴，「還是就在這附近找人訪問？」

「這附近有個紀念品店，我們去那邊看看？」他提議，「如果半個小時內沒有進展，我們就回鬼屋。」

你點頭同意。

紀念品店聚集著許多年輕的小情侶，看著他們臉湊在一起挑紀念品、拿著奇形怪狀的不求人打鬧，戴上裝著動物耳朵的髮箍或帽子給對方看，你就覺得眼前亮得睜不開眼睛。

「我瞎了！」你閉上眼睛哀號，「啊，這就是青春和戀愛的光芒，我這單身多年的心臟承受不住啊！」

「你才幾歲？」謝文彥笑了，手指圈住你的手腕，「來吧，做任務了。」

他拉著你到正在挑選馬克杯的一對情侶旁邊，裝模作樣地拿起一對互相擁抱的杯子端詳，之後嘆了口氣，和身邊的情侶搭話。

「抱歉，我看你們感情很好的樣子，能不能問你們一個問題？」

年輕女孩轉身看他，在注意到他拉著你的手時眼睛亮了一下。

「你想幹麻？」她的男朋友警戒地問，抱著女孩後退了一步，女孩捶了下他的肩膀。

「你幹麻啊！人家都沒做什麼。」她拍拍男朋友委屈的臉，轉頭看向謝文彥，「什麼問題？」

「你們當初是怎麼告白的？」謝文彥把手搭在你的腰上，又嘆了口氣，「我家這位嫌我告白太隨便，每次吵架的時候都會提出來念我，我就想補一個告白給他。」

竟然主動開始演戲了。

你配合地冷哼了聲，把他的手從你腰上拔下來，甩到一邊。

「哦──」女孩意味深長地看了你一眼，「你當初怎麼告白的啊？」

「我只是簡單地說了喜歡他──」

「在床上說的話哪算數？」你插嘴，撇開頭不看他，「你不知道有多久的時間我都以為──以為……」你裝出哽咽的聲音，垂下頭，「誰知道你是不是真的喜歡我？」

「你這樣不行啊，兄弟。」情侶中的男朋友發話，「雖然你的交往對象不是女孩子，但還是要認真讓對方知道你的心意的，我當初可是寫了十份情書給了我認識她以來十年的她，你這就說一句話，還是在那樣的情況下，是我就跟你分手了。」

故事 GET！你在心裡默默歡呼。

「你怎麼這麼可愛。」女孩說，捏了捏她男朋友的臉，之後指著謝文彥的鼻子說：「你要好好問他想要什麼樣的告白，讓他知道你是真的喜歡他。」

謝文彥點點頭，「我明白了，謝謝你們。」

他們離開之後你用額頭撞了下謝文彥的肩膀，整個身體因為忍笑而抖動。他無奈地嘆了口氣，捏了下你的手臂。

「在你眼裡我是會做那種事情的人嗎？」

你又笑了聲，「感情的事誰知道呢？」

他揚起眉，「經驗談？」

你不可置否地笑了笑，拉著他找上一對女女情侶。

「妳們好。」你露出燦爛的笑容，「可以借用兩位一點時間嗎？」

兩個年輕女孩對看了一眼，之後對你點點頭。

「是這樣的，我有個男性朋友喜歡上了一個男人。」你嘆口氣，「但他擔心如果告白了以後，他們會連朋友也做不成，不知道你們有沒有什麼建議呢？」

「你這朋友是你自己嗎？」短髮的那個問，被她女朋友拍了下肩膀。

「我們可能給不了太具體的建議，但也許你朋友可以先向對方出櫃試個水溫？畢竟我們本來就知道對方是同志。」

「這樣喔。」你好奇地說：「可以問妳們是怎麼告白的嗎？」

「我們是約抱睡認識的。」長髮的女孩說：「之後覺得適合就在一起了，告白……好像就吃早餐的時候說的吧？」

「嗯。」短髮女孩點點頭，甜甜地笑了，「妳說想每天幫我買早餐。」

「好浪漫啊。」你羨慕地說：「謝謝妳們，祝妳們幸福。」

「也祝你好運。」長髮女孩說。

順利問到第八個故事，這樣你們就剩下兩對情侶要問了，總覺得可以速戰速決完成任務，你有點得意。

「也不知道其他人的狀況怎麼樣。」你說：「有人傳訊息嗎？」

謝文彥搖搖頭，「只有何舒婷在中午發了午餐的照片過來。」

「喔，我們快點完成吧！」你咧起嘴，「說不定第一個達標的組別可以獲得什麼獎勵呢。」

「但回去的路上布條可能會掉，那就不算完成了。」

你斜了他一眼，「你別烏鴉嘴。」

結果你們還真的烏鴉嘴了。

再度成功問到兩對情侶的故事之後，你沉浸在任務完成的興奮中，結果一個不小心踢到台階摔倒了，採在地上的腳一扭，連帶著他也跟著你失去平衡。

這大概就叫做樂極生悲。

「嘶──」你的腳踝一陣抽痛，但撐起身體的雙手之下卻不是粗礪的道路，而是謝文彥結實的胸口，你連忙起身。

「對不起對不起。」你抱著他的頭察看，「痛嗎？有沒有撞到頭？」

「沒撞到頭，別擔心。」他撐著手肘坐起身，「你呢？」

「別擔心個屁。」你一把抓住他的右手臂，拉起他的袖口，露出大面積的紅痕，還有點點血跡，「你的背呢？痛不痛？尾椎有沒有撞到？」

「沒有，我倒地的時候轉身了。」他安慰地對你笑笑，「只有右手擦傷而已，真的不用擔心，我知道脊椎跟尾椎受傷是什麼感覺。你呢？腳是不是扭到了？」

「又說不用擔心，我看了就覺得痛──」

「楷欣。」他拍拍你的頭，「我傷口清理一下就好了，你呢？腳痛嗎？」

你低下頭，捏了下自己的腳踝，雖然刺痛，但不是很嚴重，也沒有腫得很厲害。

「還好。」你說：「應該敷一下就好了。」

節目組的人連忙帶著急救箱找了過來，替謝文彥清理傷口，然後幫你檢查了腳踝，包上彈性繃帶。

「用這個冰敷。」隨行的醫生對你說：「暫時不要走動，等會會有園內的接駁車過來把你們載到門口。」

「那這樣我們任務算結束了嗎？」你可憐巴巴地問。

女醫師笑了，「這種時候還想著任務？過了過了，你別擔心這個，好好養傷。」

你沮喪地垂著頭，跟謝文彥肩並肩坐在花台邊，突然覺得天空都不藍了，陽光也不溫暖了，你大概明天就要回家了。

再見，舒適的別墅！再見，各位新朋友！

「怎麼這副苦瓜臉？」謝文彥溫柔地問，捏了下你的臉頰，「扭得也不嚴重，很快就會好了。」

「如果我明天就離開了，你們會不會想我？」你惆悵地問，「你們之中有人結婚了，會邀請我去吃喜酒嗎？」

「胡思亂想到哪裡去了？」謝文彥好笑地搖搖頭：「你只是扭到而已，就想退出了？」

「腳扭到不就做不了任務了嗎？」你答道。

謝文彥拍了下你的額頭，「你也想太遠了，而且節目組也沒這麼不通人情，一定會想辦法讓你繼續參加節目的。」

你抬頭仰望著天空，「但願吧。」

節目組叫來的遊園車沒多久就到了，你在謝文彥的攙扶下坐上後座，車子慢悠悠地往門口開，你還在路上看見了白蒔陽和何舒婷。

手機震了下，白蒔陽傳訊息來問你們怎麼回事，你回傳一個賤賤的笑臉，說你們已經完成任務了。

白蒔陽傳了一串驚嘆號，然後在三分鐘之後又發了條訊息。

白蒔陽：我問了節目組，你腳扭到啦？

Mr. Happy：你就不能讓我得意久一點嗎？

白蒔陽：我這是關心你，小朋友

Mr. Happy：我比你大

白蒔陽：我們沒比過，你怎麼知道你比我大？

這個人！竟然亂開黃色笑話！

Mr. Happy：我比你高啊

白蒔陽：你死定了

你樂得笑了起來，謝文彥摸了把你的頭髮。

「一下難過一下開心，你的心情變得可真快，像小孩子一樣。」

「我這是天性樂觀。」你回嘴。

到達園區門口的時候是下午兩點多，你們還得在這裡等上大約兩個小時，你哀嘆了聲，拉著謝文彥跑去湊工作人員的熱鬧。

「你看，我們一整天的細流大概長這個樣子。」

「哇，我還以為我們這樣跑任務你們會比較悠閒。」

「還得拍一些輔助或備用的鏡頭啊，不然到時候剪接會想掐死我們。」

「你們是什麼時候剪接啊？等整期拍攝結束嗎？」

「當天會先交給個別的故事製作人粗剪，當期結束之後再統整精剪。」

「我都不知道有這種職位。」

你和工作人員說話的時候謝文彥就在旁邊聽，偶爾插幾句，你們就這樣邊吃節目組的零食邊聊天，倒也不會太無聊。

「你手臂還痛嗎？」你戳戳謝文彥的肩膀，幫他打開礦泉水瓶。

謝文彥搖搖頭，「你呢？腳怎麼樣？」

「已經沒再變腫啦。」你動動自己抬高搭在桌子上的腳，「只是不知道明天會怎麼安排。」

「這個我們還在討論，等一下大家集合的時候公布。」Andy 突然出現，身後跟著一個攝影師，「兩位好啊，我們現在要針對今天的活動進行簡短的採訪，麻煩跟我們來一下。」

你在 Andy 和謝文彥的攙扶下移布到節目組整理出來的室外採訪空間，你撥開椅子上的落葉，在鏡頭前就座。

「你們可以放鬆一點，只是簡單問問你們感覺怎麼樣，另外在回答問題的時候，希望你們可以復述提問的內容。」Andy 接著解釋，「舉例來說，如果我問今天過得開不開心，請避免直接說『開心』，而是說：『我今天過得很開心。』這樣可以理解嗎？這是為了之後剪接能夠比較有彈性。」

你和謝文彥都點點頭。

「首先，恭喜兩位迅速完成了今天的任務，雖然在最後出了點小意外，但你們是第一組完成任務的人。」Andy 露出職業主持人上鏡的笑容，齒列又整齊又白得發亮，你心不在焉地想不知道他是不是有去做漂白，「為了獎勵兩位的巧思和努力，節目組將給予兩位特殊的獎勵。」

你和謝文彥對看了一眼，也不知道會是什麼東西。

「不知道你們一整天相處下來感覺怎麼樣？」他問，「楷欣，你先說說看吧？」

「啊，我其實就顧著任務了，今天一整天感覺起來……很輕鬆吧？」你抿嘴笑了，「我有時候會突然有奇怪的點子，想到之後也就去做了，還好文彥很配合，有些人可能會覺得我很奇怪。」

「不會，你很有趣。」謝文彥彎起唇，「跟你在一起都不會覺得無聊，在鬼屋問問題的想法也很聰明，我很久沒有這麼愉快的『約會』了。」

你用食指戳了下他的肩膀，「你別毀我清白，誰跟你約會了。」

謝文彥裝出受傷的樣子，「你這樣我很難過啊，楷欣。」

你轉向主持人，「你看，他其實跟我一樣愛演，只是他社會化程度比較高，所以平時不會表現出來，不然雞尾酒會那天他就跟我一樣穿著布偶裝出現了。」

謝文彥笑了聲，「你這才是造謠啊。」

「看起來你們確實相處得很不錯。」Andy 點點頭，「那麼今天有沒有什麼特別有趣或印象深刻的事情呢？」

你指了指謝文彥，要他先回答。

「印象最深刻的事情……大概還是鬼屋兼職時間吧？」謝文彥翹起腳，雙手在大腿上交握，看起來一副社會成功人士的模樣，「那是我人生第一次化妝，也是第一次這樣『表演』，而且我們遇到的遊客都十分有趣。」

「某人還展現出了他腹黑的一面。」你插話，「嘖嘖，人不可貌相。」

謝文彥轉過頭看著你，嘴角彎成和之前不大一樣的壞笑，「你不知道的事情還多著呢。」

「那麼你呢，楷欣？」Andy 問。

「我啊……」你不好意思地低下頭，「應該還是遇到粉絲的事情吧，我知道我的歌不是完全沒有人在聽，但沒想到竟然會被認出來，真的很開心。」

你頓了頓，「那個，他應該不是節目組特別請來的臨時演員吧？」

Andy 噗哧一笑，「當然不是，我們是戀愛節目，又不是讓你來宣傳打歌的，為什麼要找臨時演員？」

「喔。」你抹抹發燙的臉，「我就是覺得很不可思議，怎麼這麼巧啊？我以前就沒有在路上被認出來過，啊，不過音樂祭的時候有……」

「你在這方面真的很容易不好意思。」謝文彥說：「最害羞的開心先生。」

你瞪了他一眼，捏捏自己的耳垂冷靜了一下。「下一題！」

Andy 和謝文彥同時笑了，在清了喉嚨之後說：「既然說到我們是正港的戀愛節目，那不免俗地得問點戀愛相關的問題，不知道你們有沒有發現哪兩位嘉賓已經開始出現粉紅的氛圍了呢？」

你捏著下巴苦思冥想，但是目前為止你（時常失靈）的雷達沒有感覺到什麼，葉伊玲和蘇真真算嗎？但是你也不確定她們相處起來是什麼狀態。

「有這麼難回答？」Andy 笑著說：「文彥你有什麼想法嗎？」

「伊玲和真真吧。」他說：「她們在別墅的時候看起來已經很親近了，好像上星期就一起出去過。」

「你怎麼知道啊？」你對謝文彥丟了個好奇的眼神，「她們說的？」

「剛好聽到她們在聊天。」他解釋，「應該是一起吃了早午餐。」

「喔，不過女孩子的友情不是也來得很快嗎？」你問，「我其實不太確定她們感情好是哪種好。」

謝文彥無聲笑了，「你有點遲鈍啊。」

你張了張嘴，但沒有反駁。

「你們自己呢？」Andy 問，「對方有沒有做出什麼讓你們心跳加速的事情？」

你舉手搶答，「我跌倒摔在他身上的時候心跳就很快，我怕他摔壞腦袋，我會歉疚一輩子。」

「我們要問的不是這種心跳加速。」Andy 無奈地說。

你得意洋洋地對他晃晃食指，「你都問了，不能改口。」

Andy 轉向謝文彥，「文彥你呢？有沒有因為楷欣而覺得心動的時候？我是說戀愛的那種心動。」

你幸災樂禍地看著謝文彥，這下他沒有規避問題的方法了。

「有啊。」謝文彥乾脆地答道：「他在鬼屋上妝的時候我就有心動的感覺。」

你愣了下，「等等，什麼？」

「我以前沒有想過看人化妝是這麼讓人入迷的一件事。」他彎著眼說，「看你閉著眼睛任化妝師左右，還有化妝師用手指把你的嘴唇抹白的樣子，我就很想代替她的位置。」

你睜大眼睛，心跳亂了一瞬，然後你短路的腦袋選擇做出你一直以來面對危機時的第一反應：吐槽。

「你看過直男幫女朋友化妝的影片嗎？我怕你把我畫成那樣。」

謝文彥發出愉悅的笑聲。

「看來我得證明一下自己的技術了。」

你臉又紅了，他到底有沒有意識到自己的話很容易讓人想歪？

快要四點的時候大家陸陸續續回到遊樂園門口，你和謝文彥像是兩個老人家一樣，坐在樹蔭下搧風納涼，就差沒有吃個花生還是瓜子。大家都對你扭到的腳踝表達關心，單堯非尤其緊張，還在你面前單膝跪下，查看你的腳踝，就連陳勝仁都口頭關心了你一下。你趕緊告訴他們謝文彥也受傷了，分散眾人的火力。

「你們怎麼把手放開了？」你問，注意到陳勝仁和單堯非走過來的時候沒有牽著手，葉伊玲和蘇真真卻仍舊牽著。

陳勝仁嘖了聲，「別提了，遇到了瘋子。」

謝文彥露出擔心的表情，「有麻煩？」

「被罵了變態。」單堯非面無表情地說，肩部肌肉有點緊繃：「刻意把我們撞開了，要我們別帶壞小孩子。」

你心中立刻燒起了怒火，「什麼人啊！這種人才不該帶小孩！」

「我和真真就沒有遇到這個問題。」葉伊玲嘆了口氣，「大家覺得女孩子不管做了什麼都只是朋友，完全不會往戀愛去想。」

你癟著嘴，心裡積著怒氣無處抒發，要是當時你在場，就可以幫他們罵人了。「堯非！」你喊了聲，站起來給了他一個大大的擁抱，「為了那種人不開心不值得。」

你拍拍他的背，之後對陳勝仁張開雙臂，「我也要抱你了，不願意就快點說，五、四、三、二、一。」

你抱住身體有點僵硬的陳勝仁，捏了下他的肩膀。

「還有誰需要擁抱的？」你對著大家張開雙臂，「現在是 Free Hug 時間。」

李燕雨噗哧一笑，給了你一個十分有力的擁抱，「楷欣乖，不氣不氣。」

***

四點一到，Elina 和 Andy 把你們聚在一起，公布了大家今天的任務成果。團體活動的另外兩組也都成功完成了任務，只是速度比你和謝文彥要慢，所以沒有獎勵。進行情侶任務的兩組則是只有葉伊玲和蘇真真成功，Elina 問她們想不想進行分手任務的時候蘇真真立刻搖了頭，葉伊玲笑著附在她耳邊說了句話，讓她突然滿臉通紅。

好吧，你現在也看到粉紅泡泡的氛圍了。

「因為楷欣受傷的關係，我們明天的計畫稍微調整了一下。」Andy 解釋，「星期三的休息日和星期二交換，接下來幾天我們也會根據他是否配對成功，將情侶或團體任務換成比較靜態的活動，所以各位明天可以輕鬆一點，最多只會拍攝幾個剪短的訪談，不過別墅裡公共區域的攝影機會是開著的，在這裡提醒一下。」

「要出門也是可以的。」Elina 說：「當然，傷患不准亂跑，要出去的也麻煩跟我們報備一下，這樣如果晚上還看不到人，我們才知道要去哪找你們，還請各位配合。」

「啊，所以休息日基本上就是《老大哥》模式嗎？」何舒婷說。

Elina 笑了一下，「不過房間裡沒有攝影機，也沒有什麼突發任務、不限制出門，畢竟我們是戀愛節目嘛，很歡迎大家在房間裡溫存一下，或是出去約個會。各位還有什麼問題嗎？」

大家稀稀落落地說了沒有，Andy 點點頭，說：「那麼下次的配對儀式就在明天晚上舉行，除了葉伊玲與蘇真真以外，各位星期三的分組將在明晚揭曉。現在，大家上車吧！」

**－嘉賓大屋－**

「啊，好餓。」李燕雨說：「我們中午只有隨便吃吃而已。」

「也不知道晚餐是什麼。」徐若敏嘆氣，「主持人神神秘秘的。」

「肯定是有什麼『驚喜』。」白蒔陽用手指比了對引號，「我有不好的預感。」

一進門，你就看見了廚房裡站著個戴著廚師帽的女人，她走到客廳對你們招了招手。

「晚安，我是來為今天的四位勝利者準備晚餐的。」她解釋，「就主持人的說法，其他六位嘉賓得用跟我相同的材料，依據我的口頭指示和我做出一樣的料理，分工的部分你們可以自己決定。」

被 cue 的六位嘉賓表情垮了。

「你們有誰會做菜的嗎？」白蒔陽無奈地問，揉了揉眉心，「我只會燒開水，連烤個吐司都可以烤焦。」

「哇，還好我是勝利組。」葉伊玲同情地說，挽著蘇真真的手臂，「我跟廚房八字不合，曾經三次差點造成大火。」

蘇真真湊到她耳邊說了什麼，葉伊玲露出燦爛的笑容，親了她的臉頰一下。

啊，好閃，她們進度怎麼這麼快。

「堯非啊。」李燕雨說：「我們今日的溫飽就靠你了。」

單堯非不知所措地搖搖頭，「我是西點師，不是廚師。」

「有差別嗎？」

「我……切東西和擺盤還可以？」他不好意思地捏著自己的脖子，「火侯跟調味不算太好。」

「若敏你呢？」何舒婷問，「你是我們最後的希望了！」

徐若敏搖搖頭，「我只會炒個蛋什麼的，但都請了廚師過來，不可能那麼簡單吧？」

戴著廚師帽的女人露出笑容，「今天的主菜是紅酒燉牛肉，搭配蝦夷蔥馬鈴薯泥、珍珠洋蔥和蒜味薄餅，用高壓鍋加快燉煮的速度，大概一個小時可以完成。」

「不行不行不行。」徐若敏連忙搖手：「我頂多幫忙做馬鈴薯泥吧？」

「薄餅我應該可以？」單堯非不確定地說。

「你們幾個──」陳勝仁不滿地開口，「就完全沒有想到要問我嗎？」

大家安靜了一瞬間，給了他一個只可意會不可言傳的眼神，他哼了聲，「我只是為了自己的晚餐著想，不然我也不願意為這麼多人做菜。」

「你廚藝不錯啊？」何舒婷尷尬地問。

「賣相不怎樣，但如果不好吃我頭摘下來給你當球踢。」他又哼了聲，對單堯非招招手，「你也來幫忙。」

你拉了張椅子跪在上面，雙手攀著廚房中島看戲，「大廚，你全部都要自己來啊？」

「是啊，不過紅酒燉牛肉煮起來是得花點時間，所以還算有餘裕。」

「那你等一下跟我們一起吃嗎？」

她笑了笑，「我跟節目組一起吃，我同事也準備了一頓好料，跟你們吃的差不多。」

「辛苦你了。」

她搖搖頭，「我有拿錢的。」

她把食材一個個擺在流理台上，要使用到的刀具跟碗盤也擺好，「準備好了嗎？我們先來備料。」

「好了。」陳勝仁懶懶地說：「還請手下留情啊，大廚師。」

原來陳勝仁是真的很會煮菜，光是看他切菜的架式就看得出來他沒少握過刀子，雖然無法達到專業廚師的速度，但動作依舊很俐落。

「我們現在在坐的事情叫 mise en place，就是各就各位的意思，先把所有食材準備就緒，香料也先混和放好，這樣一來在烹飪的過程中才不會手忙腳亂，也能夠保持流理台整齊乾淨。」

「把牛肉炒到上色之後鍋底留下的這層叫做 fond，這是食物風味的來源，記得一定要把它刮起來。」

「好，燉肉進壓力鍋了，馬鈴薯和蒜頭也在烤箱裡，我們用這段時間來做烤餅，還有等一下要加進燉牛肉裡的珍珠洋蔥和蘑菇。」

你聽著這些指示都要昏頭了，平時你最多炒個菜煎個肉，哪會同時做這麼多事情。

還好你也不用進廚房。

「好厲害啊。」你說：「沒想到陳勝仁廚藝這麼好。」

謝文彥站在你身邊，手搭在中島上，「嗯，人不可貌相。」

「我聽到了！」陳勝仁從廚房裡喊了聲，「是你們自己有眼無珠！」

其他人也笑了起來，輪流站在廚房門口圍觀。

最後，陳勝仁和單堯非端出了一鍋香氣四溢的燉肉、形狀有點歪的烤餅和一大碗馬鈴薯泥，和專業主廚的成品一起擺在餐桌上。何舒婷拿了根湯匙偷挖了一口馬鈴薯泥，沾上一點燉牛肉的醬，塞進口中之後發出誇張的聲音。

「我靠！」她突然爆了粗口，「好吃！」

「你偷跑什麼。」陳勝仁不滿地說，自己也嘗了一口，「嗯，不錯。」

「幹，超好吃！」李燕雨對陳勝仁和單堯非比了個大拇指，「感謝兩位拯救我們脫離苦海。」

「你們的表現確實很讓我意外呢。」廚師對陳勝仁笑了笑，「好好享受你們的晚餐吧，Bon Appetit！」

你兩份食物都嚐了點，職業廚師為你們準備的那份更精緻，味道也比較歐式，應該是道地的口味，陳勝仁大廚的成品則是比較台式一點，但確實很好吃，讓你有點希望有白飯可以搭配。

「啊，紅酒還剩不少。」何舒婷從櫥櫃裡找出了酒杯，「有人要喝點嗎？」

「我要！」葉伊玲舉起手，「真真你呢？」

晚餐很愉快，你開始擔心自己回家之後會不習慣了。

熱熱鬧鬧的真好。

***

晚飯後，你遇到了困境。

你有點高估自己的行動能力。

浴室裡的抽風機嗡嗡作響，你靠著洗手台發愁，光是把衣服褲子都脫了，你就感覺到自己的腳踝隱隱抽痛，但是要單腳跳到淋浴間，你總覺得你會摔斷自己的脖子。

「楷欣。」單堯非的聲音從門的另一邊傳來，「你需要幫忙。」

他剛剛本來就想幫忙你洗澡，但是你不好意思，堅持讓他在外面等你，他一臉不認同，但也沒有堅持。

「進來。」你尷尬地遮住臉，「我門沒鎖。」

開門的聲音，然後是單堯非的笑聲。

「為什麼遮臉？」他問，「而不是遮其他地方？」

「沒辦法全部遮住。」你呻吟著說：「所以乾脆遮臉。」

他又笑了聲，結實的手臂環住你的腰，要說是他把你扶到了淋浴間，不如說是他扛著你走了這段距離。

「那個，接下來我自己來就好了。」

他搖搖頭，「這裡沒有裝扶手，又傷到就不好了。」

平平都是同性戀，他為什麼如此鎮定。

就把這當作公共澡堂，你催眠自己，日本不是很多人這樣純潔地洗澡嗎？還會互相幫忙搓背呢！讓單堯非幫你一下沒什麼大不了的。

沒什麼大不了個頭啊，要是你起了反應怎麼辦。

「那──」你絞盡腦汁想找到一個兩全其美的辦法，「我把眼睛閉上。」

說出口的瞬間你就覺得不對，「不是，是你把眼睛閉上。」

「對了。」你點點頭，「你背對我，我抓著你的手，然後用單手洗澡就好。」

單堯非認真地問：「那這樣你下半身怎麼洗？」

「水沖下去就算有洗了。」你自暴自棄地說，「反正只是這幾天。」

「內褲呢？」他用說今天天氣真好的語氣問，「要不要幫你脫下來？」

「……我自己來，你讓我抓著就好。」

你洗這一次就覺得心臟要承受不住了，真不知道接下來幾天要怎麼活。

「好。」他點點頭，把你的左手拉到他右臂上，轉身背對你。

手感真好──正經點，楷欣！

確定他已經轉過身，你扯下內褲，艱困地甩到地上，之後踢到一邊。開水調整溫度就比較容易了，你等水溫到達適中的溫度，仰著頭沖洗頭髮，小心地往他的反方向沖。

「沒有噴到你吧？」

「沒有。」

「那就好。」

他只是來預防你摔死的！你對自己說，冷靜點，不要亂發情！

你把蓮蓬頭掛在水龍頭上，朝著頭頂擠了一坨洗髮乳，搓出泡沫，結果一不小心進了眼睛，你被刺激得流出眼淚，趕緊抬起頭用手背抹去額頭上的泡沫，瞎抓起蓮蓬頭，結果把蓮蓬頭撞掉了，還砸在你的腳趾上。

你痛得齜牙咧嘴，真想挖個洞躲起來。

你這是水逆嗎？怎麼壞事接二連三？

「怎麼了？我可以轉過去嗎？」

你悶悶地應了聲。

「怎麼哭了？」他擔心地問，「砸到腳了？很痛？」

「洗髮乳進眼睛了。」你眨眨眼，「沒事。」

他嘆了口氣，「我幫你吧，你眼睛都紅了。」

他撿起蓮蓬頭，仔細地替你沖去頭上的泡沫，還細心地用另一隻手抹去落在你前額的水，四指併攏擋住水花。你閉上眼睛，實在不敢看他專注的神情，卻反而讓你的感官更加敏感，整個背脊都在發麻。

「水會不會太燙？」他低聲問，手指擦過你的耳尖，讓你顫抖了下。

「不會。」你趕緊說：「你、你不用洗得這麼仔細。」

他頓了下，捏了捏你的耳垂。

啊啊啊他是不是故意的你要爆炸了媽呀。

「好了。」他說，把你的頭髮往後撥，聲音染上幾分笑意，「要不要幫你洗身體？」

你連忙搖頭，像是隻狗一樣把水甩得到處都是。

你往掌心擠沐浴乳，隨便地抹在身上搓了搓，之後接過他手中的蓮蓬頭迅速沖洗，你也不管他的眼睛在看哪了，反正剛才該看到的都看到了。

國中游泳課男生在更衣室裡不也都這樣全裸著走來走去嗎？你安慰自己，而且單堯非也看不上你這白斬雞的身材。

……這樣反而更哀傷了，一點也沒有被安慰到。

「來。」

他把浴巾遞給你，你連忙圍在腰上，之後又接過一條浴巾擦乾身體，他則是拿著小條的毛巾自動自發地幫你擦頭髮。

「你不用連這個也幫我啦。」你不好意思地說：「我今天已經給你造成很多麻煩了。」

你內疚地看著他被潑溼的上衣，然後很沒出息地因為他透出布料的肌肉線條嚥了口口水。

振作點！楷欣！

「不麻煩。」他拍拍你的頭，「回房間，我看看你的腳趾有沒有受傷。」

他讓你坐在床邊，蹲下身查看你沒有扭到的右腳。沒有大礙，只是趾甲有點裂開，長出來就沒事了，他明顯鬆了口氣，捏捏你的膝蓋。

「怎麼扭到的？」

「任務完成太開心，結果踢到台階。」你抓抓頭，「還害謝文彥受傷了，我好像應該去看一下他的狀況。」

「你不要一直走來走去的，我去找他。」單堯非拍拍你的腿，你來不及說什麼就走出了房門，你揉了揉自己發燙的臉頰。

啊，你的心臟。

沒幾分鐘單堯非就帶著明顯剛洗完澡的謝文彥過來了，這時你正在床上打滾，你連忙在床邊坐好，裝出一副沒事的樣子。

「嗨，你的傷口怎麼樣了？」

「開始結痂了，只是看起來比較可怕。」謝文彥對著你笑笑，「你的腳呢？」

你忍不住再度臉紅，「沒事，本來就不怎麼嚴重。」

他挑起眉，看著你尷尬的表情，然後看了看單堯非還有點溼的上衣，「洗澡不方便吧？我去跟節目組要個小凳子放在淋浴間裡，這樣你就可以坐著洗了。」

你摀住臉，剛才怎麼就沒有想到呢！

「害羞的開心先生又出現了？」謝文彥開玩笑地問。

「你惦惦。」你垂下頭，把臉埋進掌心，「不然開心先生就要羞赧死了」

「好。」他拍拍你的頭，「晚安。」

你聽見謝文彥的腳步聲離去，順便帶上了門，抬起頭時單堯非正若有所思地看著你。

「怎麼了？」你問。

他搖搖頭，拍拍你的床，「躺著吧，醫生說你扭到的腳最好抬起來。」

他用額外的靠枕墊在你腳下，之後替你蓋上被子，像是哄小孩那樣拍了拍。

「謝謝你，堯非。」你在他從你床邊走離之前抓住他的手，捏了一下。

他搖搖頭，看著你彎起笑，雙眼微微發亮。

你們躺在各自的床上聊起今天的事情，感覺彷彿回到了學生時代的畢業旅行。他說陳勝仁意外地並不怕雲霄飛車，但進鬼屋的時候差點揍了工作人員；你告訴他你們在鬼屋短暫兼職的事情，有點遺憾他們是在你們離開之後才到了鬼屋。

「我原本不是很想來。」你承認，「本來就不是我自己報名的。」

他應了聲，等著你繼續說。

「但現在我覺得很慶幸，今天真的很開心。」

他安靜了幾秒之後認真地說：「我也一樣。」


	3. 星期二

你睡眼惺忪地起床時，就發現單堯非坐在你床邊，盯著手中的手機看。你眨眨眼，打了個呵欠。

「早安。」

「早安。」單堯非立刻收起手機，轉身面對你，「我帶你去浴室。」

「你不會是在等我起床吧？」你問，覺得十分不好意思。但他只是聳聳肩，把你扶了起來。

你迅速地漱洗完畢，解決了一下生理需求，之後在他的攙扶下到了客廳。謝文彥坐在餐桌前喝著咖啡，陳勝仁則是正在穿鞋準備出門。

「早安。」謝文彥對你笑了笑，「我有買早餐，你的份放在烤箱裡保溫，我去幫你拿過來。」

「啊，謝謝。」你連忙查看手機，才發現原來已經十點多了，你忍不住看了單堯非一眼，對上他無辜的神情。

唉，也不能怪他不叫你起床，畢竟今天確實沒有行程。

單堯非拉開椅子讓你坐下，從廚房出來的謝文彥把一盤蛋餅和蘿蔔糕放在你面前，還有一杯豆漿。

「豆漿！」你喜孜孜地掀開蓋子喝了一口，用謝文彥遞給你的筷子夾起一塊蛋餅，「謝謝你呀。」

「不知道你的口味，所以就買了火腿蛋餅。」謝文彥回到他剛剛坐的位置上，「你平常早餐都吃什麼？」

你搖搖頭，「我平時就吃個優格或是茶葉蛋，來不及買其它的，不過我很好養，沒有什麼不喜歡吃的東西。」

他翹起唇角，「好養是嗎。」

「對啊，我媽都說如果用植物來比喻，我就是仙人掌，只要有陽光跟一點水分就能活下來，超級好養──嗯？」

單堯非突然伸手碰了下你的臉頰，你困惑地看著他。

「我以為你沾到東西了。」他說：「看錯了。」

「堯非。」謝文彥開口，「我們剛才說的，你要先還後？」

你困惑地看著他們，口中繼續咀嚼食物。

「先。」單堯非說。

「你們打什麼啞謎啊？」你吸了口豆漿，舔舔嘴，「什麼先啊後的。」

「我們安排了一下今天陪你的班表。」謝文彥笑著解釋，「他上午我下午。」

你瞪大眼睛，覺得這個說法怎麼聽怎麼詭異，「這也要排班表？」

「這個嗎，有很多原因。」謝文彥手指敲敲桌面，「我去處理一點事情，下午見。」

你看著他把咖啡帶進廚房裡收拾，之後背著個側背包離開，總覺得自己錯過了什麼，有種看影集不小心跳過了一整季的感覺。

「你們這是把我當小孩子照顧嗎？」你搖搖頭，「其他人都出去了？你們自願當我保母？」

單堯非雙眼漾起笑，「不是，我們搶著要霸佔你的時間。」

你嗆得咳了起來，他連忙拍拍你的背，寬大的手掌貼著你的背脊上下滑動，把豆漿遞到你嘴邊。你喝了幾口，壓下自己喉嚨的澀意，心裡害臊的不行。

這個人怎麼回事！讓你羞憤而死有什麼好處？

「慢慢吃。」他認真地說，手依舊貼在你的背上，完全沒有拿開的意思，「等一下……唱歌給我聽好不好？我想聽你唱。」

他一提到你的歌你又縮了起來，整張臉都在發燙。「好、好啊。」你小聲地說：「如果你不喜歡不准笑我。」

「不會的。」他的語氣很溫和，「我還跟節目組借了吉他，可以教我嗎？我一直都很想學，但是手笨。」

「好！」你突然興致高昂起來，「我吉他自學了好一陣子，其實真的不難，學會了讓你幫我伴奏。」

吃完早餐，你和單堯非回了房間。雖然在客廳才會有鏡頭，但你也不是上節目來宣傳自己的，要在鏡頭前唱歌你多少會有點不自在，還是在房間裡比較放鬆。

「你想聽什麼樣的歌？」你躺在床上，扭到的左腳用靠枕墊起來，手中抱著單堯非跟節目組借來的吉他，你試了一下音準，「平時有喜歡的歌手或樂團嗎？」

「想聽你唱你自己的歌。」床墊因為單堯非的體重而陷了下去，明明他沒有碰到你，你卻覺得自己似乎可以感覺到他的體溫，「你自己最喜歡的一首。」

「我最喜歡的……」你糾結了一下，雖然你平時喜歡嫌棄自己的創作，但那都是愛之深責之切，每首歌都是你的親生孩子，「我唱我覺得比較滿意的吧？」

他點點頭，專注地看著你撥動吉他弦，你赧然地別開視線，垂著眼睛開始唱起你在 StreetVoice 上最多人按喜歡的作品，你可以感覺到他的視線沉甸甸地落在你身上，讓你的體溫不受控制地升高，你忍不住偷看了他一眼。

然後就不小心刷錯弦了。

都怪他，你在心裡默默抱怨，怎麼用這麼專注的眼神看著你。

你唱完的時候他認真地拍起手，對著你說：「好聽。」

你抹抹發燙的臉頰，「真的啊？」

「真的。」他笑了起來，「雖然最後好像出了點小錯誤。」

你用右腳膝蓋撞了他一下，他又笑了聲，低低的聲音像是在你耳邊迴盪。

「這首歌叫什麼？」他問。

「《肥皂香菜》。」你說完有點不好意思，「是不是很奇怪？我的歌詞都比較……電波一點？其實就是在說失戀的故事，特定基因的人在吃到香菜的時候會吃到肥皂味，他不喜歡香菜是天注定，不是他也不是香菜的錯。」

「很有趣。」他伸手捏了下你的膝蓋，「我很喜歡，你唱得也很棒。」

「哎，你再誇下去我都要離開地球表面了。」

他咧嘴露出有點稚氣的笑容，「沒關係，我拉著你。」

你又用膝蓋撞了他一下，「想學吉他了嗎？吉他齡將近十年的開心先生開班授課，僅此一家絕無分號。」

「想學。」他點點頭，挪動身體和你一起坐在你床上。

媽呀，你們就差一條棉被了。

你連忙把吉他塞進他懷裡，掩飾自己的緊張。他演示了下自己的程度，基本的和弦他都還記得，只是壓著弦的左手十分僵硬，彷彿用手指在玩扭扭樂。

「放鬆一點。」你拉起他的手捏了捏，擺回指板上，「靠琴衍近一點，這樣比較省力，你按弦的手指移動的時候，姆指也要跟著調整位置，這樣才不會浪費力氣，姆指也容易痠痛。」

你湊過去替他調整手指的位置，注意力忍不住被他漂亮的手給吸引，手指修長又骨感，指甲修剪的很整齊，讓你有種讓琴弦在他的指腹上留下痕跡很罪過的感覺。

「楷欣？」他問，聲音染上些許笑意。你這才發現自己像是個癡漢一樣一直在摸他的手，你趕緊把手拿開。

「那個，總之，你再試一次看看。」

單堯非是個很好的學生，一點就通，就是不太熟練。你教他怎麼爬梯子練習，再教了他幾個流行音樂常用的和弦。「其實你聽多了就會發現好多大眾音樂的和弦都大同小異。」你接過吉他示範了一下，「只要這樣重複，再疊上主旋律，」你隨意哼唱了幾個音，「副歌副歌副歌一直重複──」

他笑出聲，因為靠得近，他的吐息都撒在你的耳朵上，讓你顫抖了下。

「如果我想學你的歌，你會建議我從哪首開始練習？」

你穩定了下自己的呼吸，拍拍自己的胸口，「嗯……我的歌吉他伴奏都比較難，不過我可以簡化一下。」

你開始唱你在大學畢業旅行的時候寫的歌，用簡單的和弦伴奏，他在你第二次進副歌時跟著哼唱起來，低低的嗓音很有磁性，帶著獨特的韻味，你瞪大了雙眼，興奮地看向他。

「怎麼了？」

「你唱歌真好聽！」你抓著他的手說：「你是不是學會了？我彈你唱好不好？」

他點點頭，用帶著顆粒感的嗓音唱著你寫來記念大學時光的歌。你渾身起雞皮疙瘩，又是感動又是興奮，雖然他唱歌沒有太多技巧，但聽起來很有故事性和感染力。

「唱得太好了！」你衝著他笑得眉眼彎彎，下意識捏了下他的手，「我覺得你比我要適合這首歌，唱得真的超級棒，還很有自己的味道，等節目結束之後我們錄一個版本好不好，我真的很喜歡你的──」

柔軟的唇突然印在你的嘴角，你瞪大了雙眼，傻傻地盯著他看。

「抱歉。」他低啞地說：「一時之間沒有忍住。」

你突然都忘了怎麼呼吸。

「你──」

你的臉像是燒起來了一樣，熱度隨著劇烈的心跳從胸口擴散到全身，讓你腦袋發昏。

「抱歉。」他輕嘆口氣，「我不該這麼做的。」

「不是，我、我──」

你來這個節目之前根本就沒有想過真的有人會看上你，雖然你一直都知道自己的長相在平均值以上，但因為個性的緣故總是有人說對你幻滅（明明不了解你，自顧自地幻滅什麼呢？），唯一算是長期相處的前任又並非真正在一起過（「我們從來沒有說過要認真交往不是嗎？我以為你也知道，沒想到你會誤會這麼久。」）。

雖然你看人的眼光不太準，但單堯非……如果連他也不是表現出來的樣子，你就真的要對人性絕望了。

「我──」

你搭著他的肩膀，小心翼翼地在他的嘴角印上一吻。

他瞪大眼睛的樣子讓你放鬆下來，你對他笑了笑，說：「這樣我們就扯平了。」

「扯平的意思是……？」他小心翼翼地問，你用手指抹過他眉間的皺褶。

「現在做什麼決定都太快了，我們就順其自然好不好？」你捏捏他的肩膀，「說不定你之後會發現自己其實不喜歡我。」

「才不會。」他嘟嚷，孩子氣的表情逗樂了你。

你以為自己會尷尬，但你們之間的氣氛依舊很好。吉他教室持續到了中午，他又唱了幾首歌給你聽，低低的嗓音迷得你七葷八素，真想嫁給他的喉嚨（你不小心說出口時，他露出了矛盾的表情），他沒有再親你，但不時會摸摸你的頭髮，或是把頭枕在你肩上（身高上有點困難，所以後來他就改把你的頭往他肩上靠了）。

「你以前交過男朋友嗎？」你問，吃著節目組順帶幫你們訂的便當，跟單堯非一起窩在客廳沙發上。

他把腳湊過來貼著你的腳，就連腳板的大小也比你大了一個型號。

……據說腳大的人那邊也大呢。

住腦！楷欣！

「不算有，我……之前有點怕。」他看了你一眼，像是想從你身上獲取力量，之後開口解釋：「高中的時候我答應了一個女孩子的告白，那個時候我沒有對誰有過什麼感覺，也沒發現自己的性向，但是之後……發生了一些事情。」

他扯扯嘴角，「我跟她大概算是同時發現我的性向吧，之後她就和我分手了，很生氣地罵了我一頓。」

他雙唇緊繃的弧度讓你有點心疼，你轉過身給了他一個大大的擁抱。

「在這裡，每個嘉賓和每個工作人員都覺得我很正常，真好。」他用臉蹭了蹭你的脖子，「就算失敗了，也沒有人會罵我噁心。」

你不禁想到昨天他和陳勝仁在遊樂場遇到的狀況，心臟更疼了。

「我跟你說過我在街上跟萌萌辯論的事蹟嗎？」你問，轉了個話題，「我覺得我戰鬥力超強的，他都被我繞暈了。」

你一邊吃一邊跟他說起你在公投那陣子的累累勝績，他默默聽著，偶爾說個幾句話，大多都是在誇你。你一向禁不太起誇讚，尤其是像他這樣真誠的誇讚，說得你臉都要燒起來了。

「打擾了？」門突然打開，然後是謝文彥的聲音。你們剛把垃圾處理掉，走出廚房，就看見他背著個環保袋，不知道出去買了些什麼。

「你吃了嗎？」你問。

「吃了。」他把環保袋放在桌面上，「早上過得怎麼樣？」

你的臉不爭氣地紅了起來，說了聲：「很好啊。」

他揚起眉毛，「哦，很好啊。」

他和單堯非交換了個眼神，之後對你說：「下午陪我看部電影吧，就我跟你。」

你覺得自己彷彿又錯過了什麼。

「堯非不看嗎？」你問。

他又看了謝文彥一眼，「我下午有點事情需要處理，大概三四點的時候回來。」

「喔，好。」你愣愣地點頭，在他笑著撥開你落在前額的頭髮時再度紅了臉，就像是高中生一樣青澀──不，也許比高中生都要青澀，現在的孩子是很可怕的。

「你買了什麼東西啊？」你在單堯非出門之後問，「這麼大一包。」

「一些零食。」他說，一邊把東西從袋子裡拿出來。你眼睛一亮，立刻鎖定了模範生點心麵和蚵仔煎的洋芋片。

「我小時候超級喜歡吃這個。」你拿起畫著黃臉小人的餅乾，「我一開始都拆開直接倒進嘴巴裡吃，但這樣太快吃完了，所以吃到最後都吃得超省，捧著一小搓一根一根慢慢吃。」

「我買了很多包。」他彎著眼睛對你笑，「你可以盡量吃，不用那麼克難。」

「那怎麼好意思啊。」你說是這麼說，卻忍不住對雞汁餅乾伸出罪惡的手，「好巧，你買的這三種──」

你把幾包真魷味也拿了出來，「我之前都拿來寫過歌。」

「嗯，就是昨天你那個粉絲說的零食三部曲吧？」

你意外地看著他，「你上網查了？」

他笑笑，揉了揉你的頭，然後像是覺得不夠一樣把你的頭髮揉得一團亂。

你不滿地打了下他的肩膀，發出響亮的「啪」一聲。

看著他露出被打疼的表情讓你突然意識到這是他昨天受傷的手，你慌張地拉住他的手腕，把他的袖口向上翻。

「對、對不起，我一時之間忘了，真的很痛嗎？」

「沒事，我逗你的。」他連忙說，但你還是擔心。

「讓我看一下。」你把他的袖口拉到肩膀，露出依舊猙獰的上臂，被蹭掉的皮肉雖然開始結痂，但密密麻麻的一大片，讓你看了就覺得疼。

「好了，真沒事。」他領著你在沙發上坐下，幫你把扭到的腳抬高，枕著沙發扶手，「陪我看部電影吧，別胡思亂想了。」

看到他選擇的電影時你狠狠嗆了一下。

「你竟然要看五十種灰色？？你是誰？？你對謝文彥做了什麼？？」

他對你露出平靜的笑容，解釋道：「我有個朋友說我沒看過電影之前不能說它不好，我就想證明一下品味不好的是他。」

你用懷疑的眼光看著他，「不是你自己想看？承認也沒關係，我不會笑你的。」

「我只是好奇。」他說，打開一包洋芋片，「開始吧？」

好吧，拿人的手短。

你坐在他旁邊，專注地拿著一包雞汁餅乾吃，心不在焉地看著電視螢幕。

男主角又是個跟蹤狂，你真不知道為什麼異性戀愛情片總是喜歡讓男主角跟蹤女主角，你不想被跟蹤，你假設其他性別的人也不想被跟蹤，如果有人這樣對你死纏爛打，你早就叫警察了。

「嗯……BDSM 可以有這種約定嗎？」

「欸？？不是說沒牽契約之前不會碰她嗎？？」

「這兩個演員是不是根本不喜歡對方啊？」

「警察！就是這個人！」

你覺得自己的腦細胞快要死光了。

你看過不少很芭樂的愛情片，也看過不少劇情奇葩的愛情動作片（你莫名熱愛惡搞好萊塢大片的色情片，而且不管是 A 片還是 G 片你都看，每次都能讓你樂一整天），但沒有過現在這樣彷彿大腦被侵犯的感覺。

媽啊，這什麼東西。

等男主角和女主角正式來一砲的時候你已經受不了了，還不小心打翻了手中的點心麵，你哀號出聲，差點摔下沙發。

「啊，你看。」雖然很心痛，你還是先抓準機會吐槽：「這都是我的雞皮疙瘩。」

你掙扎著撈起地板上的點心麵，認真糾結了一下要不要吃掉，謝文彥無奈地把你拉到沙發上，拍了下你的膝蓋。

「掉了就算了，再開一包就好。」

「你不懂。」你捧著心臟痛心疾首地說：「這就像是剛買的霜淇淋掉在地上一樣，是一種失落的心痛，而且還是為了這種東西。」

你指了指螢幕上男女主角的特寫，「應該是他們要賠償我才對！」

「好了好了，別難過。」他失笑，摸摸你的頭，「我們換部電影看？你想吃什麼我等一下再去買。」

他這樣像是寵小孩一樣對你說話讓你倍感羞赧，乾巴巴地「喔」了聲，打開一包蚵仔煎洋芋片壓驚。

他開始播放下一部電影的時候你又嗆了下。

這個人是想嗆死你來搶走你的房間嗎！

「謝先生……請問你選這部片又是因為什麼？」

謝文彥對你露出無懈可擊的微笑，「秘密。」

你實在無法解釋自己為什麼會在光天化日之下，和謝文彥一起看著大尺寸液晶螢幕上的兩個男人那啥。

都是因為他用零食賄賂你。

絕對不是因為你自己對《鳴鳥不飛》也有興趣。

「那個，」你不自在地拉了拉領口，「這個不是輔導級嗎？」

「嗯……」謝文彥若有所思地摸了摸下巴，「確實是沒有露點。」

但這沒露跟有露有什麼差別！做都做了，以你活躍的想像力還怕你腦補不出兩根雞雞嗎！你雖然經驗不算多，但好歹也是真的握過屌的人啊！

冷靜，楷欣，你可不能在這個時候起反應，還在拍節目呢。

……這裡有攝影機啊！！

「老謝啊。」你欲哭無淚地抹抹臉，順便遮住自己漲紅的雙頰，但也不妨礙你透過指間繼續看著螢幕，「你說節目組保留這段的機率有多高？」

謝文彥想了想，「不用擔心，電影有版權問題，直接播出不方便。」

「要是不拍螢幕呢？」

「聲音也有版權。」他對著你一笑，「播出了也沒關係吧？我們都是成年人了，限制級的電影都可以看，何況是輔導級。」

「這不是重點好嗎！」

嘴上抱怨，你還是很誠實地繼續看著電視螢幕，把抱枕抱在大腿上以免出醜。

這個人挑片的方式真是一言難盡。

……雖然這部比跟蹤狂的五十個不當行為要好太多了。

「嗯？你們還沒看完電影？」

比起在鏡頭底下看男人打炮更尷尬的是什麼呢？就是在鏡頭底下被曖昧對象看到你跟另一個男人在看男人打炮。

「堯、堯非，你回來啦。」你聲音越來越小，最後微弱得彷彿蚊子叫，盡你所能地想要和沙發融為一體。「剛才換了一部片看，所以現在還沒看完。」

「這樣啊。」他看了眼桌面上的零食，再看了看你和謝文彥，「我也加入好嗎？」

嗯？？

就這樣，你夾在曖昧對象和多次嘗試嗆死你的男人之間，一邊吃零食一邊看著兩個男人情感與肉體上的糾葛，覺得靈魂彷彿已經離體。

單堯非貼過來的大腿和腳對你過速的心跳一點幫助也沒有。

然後謝文彥也若無其事地翹起了腳，三個大男人的腳板就這樣在茶几上排成一列，這是怎麼樣一個神奇的畫面。

「那個……」你在電影結束之後說，突然發現自己的嗓音沙啞得不行，你清了清喉嚨，「還滿好看的？」

「嗯。」單堯非的手背靠過來輕輕撞了下你的手，他的體溫好高，讓你心口的熱度再度攀升。

「楷欣，你──」

單堯非突然站起來，打斷了謝文彥的話，他低頭看著你，伸手蓋在你的肩膀上。

「需要用洗手間嗎？我帶你去。」

你吞了下口水，不確定他是否在暗示什麼。

「……嗯。」你聽見自己說。

謝文彥似乎是嘆了口氣，但你裝滿了黃暴思想的腦袋無法分心注意。

單堯非扶著你起身，帶你往房間走，之前這樣讓他支撐你的重量時你都覺得很正常，但這一次你卻覺得身體相貼的地方都在發燙。明明他也沒做什麼，明明他的手規規矩矩地扶著你的手肘──

喀擦，他在你們進門之後把門關上鎖好，看向你的眼睛比平時都要幽深。

「我──」他抹了抹臉，「我去洗手間處理一下。」

你下意識地想問處理什麼，但他褲檔隱隱撐起的形狀本身就是再清楚不過的答案。

好、好像很大。

你在床邊坐下，低頭掩飾自己漲紅的臉，身體裡的血液似乎也都往下半身流了，勃起撐起你寬鬆的睡褲，你連忙用手遮住。

「……楷欣。」最後他並沒有進洗手間，而是在你面前跪了下來，「你的反應是因為電影，還是因為我？」

「你、你怎麼這麼直接──」

「我的反應是因為你。」他說：「因為你在我旁邊，我忍不住想像跟你親近的感覺。」

直球！犯規！裁判！！

「我不知道。」你小聲地說：「可能都有？」

你也不是第一次感覺到他對你的吸引力了，你忍不住想到昨天他為你洗頭的時候，有力的手指溫柔地按著你的頭皮，指間的力道輕柔地像是在觸碰易碎品，或是在為精緻的甜點塑形。如果是那雙手握著你，為你紓解慾望──

「我可以幫你嗎，楷欣？」

你正要罵自己得寸進尺，他就用簡單的一個問題擊潰了你的自制力。

「我……」你看著他褲子裡越來越明顯的形狀，下意識舔了舔下唇，「我也幫你？」

他雙手捧著你的臉頰，像是想確定你的表情，然後護著你扭到的左腳，小心翼翼地把你往床中間移。

他面對著你坐下，把你的腿拉到他大腿上，又問了一次：「可以嗎？」

你點點頭，紅著臉伸出手，掌心貼上他的勃起。

他抽了口氣，布料下的硬挺跳動了下。

……真的好大。

「你不准笑我。」你說，雖然你覺得男人對尺寸的追求很荒謬，但現在你依舊不免俗地感到有點不足，「我是平均值。」

他楞了幾秒，隨即笑嘆了口氣，「我為什麼要笑你？」

他拉下你的睡褲，把手伸進你的內褲握住你的性器，動作緩慢地像是要給你反悔的時間。你完全沒有想過要改變主意，自己把內褲也脫了下來，忍不住把勃起送進他圈起的手指中。

他的手很大，像是能一手把你整個性器給包裹住，你呻吟了聲，解開他的褲子，他迫不及待的陰莖突破內褲的束縛露出了頭。

真的超級、超級大。

你嚥了下口水，一握住他的勃起就覺得他的陰莖跟你的彷彿像是不同的器官，比你長了一截又粗了一圈，握在手中有種厚實的重量，還能感覺到他明顯的情動。

「你吃什麼長大的？」你因為緊張而碎碎念起來，試探性地動了動手，「明明是台灣人，你怎麼就長成了歐美的尺寸呢？不管是身高、手腳還是這裡。」

他笑了聲，被你說是歐美尺寸的大手握住你硬生生被他襯托成小尺寸的性器，緩緩地上下套弄。

你的尺寸是平均值，自慰的頻率也跟一般男人差不多，照理來說你不該如此敏感，但你已經好一陣子沒有被別人的手觸碰，他的動作又是如此果決但溫柔，專注的神情像是把取悅你視為唯一的任務。

你握著他的性器跟著套弄起來，咬著下唇避免自己呻吟出聲，他另一隻手貼在你的胸口上，像是在感覺你的心跳。

「是不是很快？」你低啞地說：「我很久沒有──」

他把你空著的手也拉到他心臟的位置。砰咚、砰咚，你可以感覺到他強健的心跳變得越來越快，他側頭親了下你的臉頰。

「楷欣。」他低語，嘴唇碰了碰你敏感的耳朵，讓你全身顫慄，「楷欣。」

「你犯規。」

「不喜歡嗎？」他認真地問，「不喜歡我就不碰了。」

「……沒有不喜歡。」你承認，「只是你這樣我會癢。」

「太輕了？」

你點點頭。

他用牙齒代替嘴唇，輕輕咬著你的耳垂，圈著你性器的手加快動作，拉動你的包皮包覆你的頂端再褪開，拇指在鈴口打轉。你沒有壓抑住的呻吟從口中溢洩而出，讓你又羞又緊張。他安撫地拍拍你的胸膛，說房間的隔音很好。

也不知道他是怎麼知道這件事的。

「堯非。」你認真套弄著他的硬挺，另一手輕輕揉捏他的囊袋，可以聽見、感覺到他粗重起來的呼吸。他開始用舌尖舔著你的耳廓，讓你忍不住捏起自己的乳尖。

「嗯……哈……我快、快──」

他貼在你胸口上的手往你另一邊的乳頭移動，在碰到之前啞聲問：「可以嗎？」

你的腦袋非常煞風景地想到剛剛和謝文彥看的第一部電影，格雷算什麼，不尊重別人意願的男人最糟糕了。

「嗯。」

他的拇指在你乳頭上畫圈，你緊抓住他的手臂，額頭靠著他的肩膀射了出來。

「你，」你氣息不穩地說，「快了嗎？其實我手有一點點痠，你太大了。」

他訝異地笑出聲，「不是彈吉他彈了十年嗎？」

你恍然大悟，「我應該用左手幫你啊！」

他捧著你的臉，雙眼洋溢著對你的喜愛，你忍不住也對他笑了笑，雙手一起套弄他的性器，直到他射出一股股黏稠的精液。

肢體碰觸的親密讓你一時之間大膽起來，調侃地說：「少年人，是不是一陣子沒有打出來了？」

他捏捏你的後頸，「嗯，最近沒什麼興致。」

「完全看不出來你沒興致。」

他笑彎了眼，又丟了個直球，「因為你啊。」

啊，受不了，他怎麼這麼可愛？

你們簡單清理了一下，之後單堯非領著你走出房門，謝文彥正翹著腳坐在餐桌邊，在你們走進客廳時抬起頭，歪起嘴角。

「要吃晚餐了嗎？」他問，「訂個外賣？」

你作賊心虛地看了他一眼，但從他的表情看不出什麼。單堯非捏捏你的肩膀，拿出手機。

「我來訂，你們要吃什麼？」

晚餐時氣氛有點微妙，主要是因為你自己心裡有鬼。謝文彥依舊表現得溫和有禮，甚至拉開了一點距離，單堯非則是十分坦蕩，一點也不見外地替你倒水，和你換了一半的主食。

你覺得自己這樣戰戰兢兢實在不太好，好像他不能見人一樣。

雖然你們還沒有正式在一起。

你伸手捏了下他的手肘，幫他把他不喜歡的地瓜給吃了，他露出燦爛的笑容，碰了下你的嘴角。

謝文彥笑了聲，走進廚房拿了三瓶啤酒出來，在你們面前各擺一瓶。

「喝一杯？」

你對他眨眨眼，「好？」

「不知道明天會是什麼活動。」他彎起唇，抿了口酒，「哎，希望我這孤家寡人可以找到伴。」

「說什麼啊。」你笑了聲，「大部分的人現在也都還是孤家寡人啊。」

「也是。」他勾勾唇角，「就看緣分吧。」

晚餐之後其他人也陸續回到大屋，先回來的是葉伊玲和蘇真真，兩個人大包小包地走進門，牽在一起的手就沒有放開過；之後是陳勝仁、白蒔陽、李燕雨和徐若敏，似乎是在外頭剛好碰在一起，就一起逛了一下午。你注意到白蒔陽看著李燕雨的表情似乎有點不同，好奇地拉著徐若敏詢問，原來是李燕雨來了場英雄救美，拯救了差點被熊貓機車撞到的他。

慘，太慘了。別人都在擔心異男忘，結果白蒔陽卻是即將同難忘。

最後回來的何舒婷興匆匆地每個人發了一根香蕉，把她白天去買的青醬倒在盤子裡，催促大家試試。

你好奇地試了一口，之後又沾了一點吃，實在不確定這個搭配到底是好的奇怪還是不好的奇怪。

「各位晚安！」別墅的大門突然打開，Andy 和 Elina 出現在門口。你們幾個人擠在客廳裡，有的人坐在沙發上，有的人靠著沙發扶手，有的人坐在地板上，每個人手裡都拿著沾上綠色醬料的香蕉。

Andy 愣了一下，似乎是沒有預期到這樣的場景，還是 Elina 拍了他一下之後才繼續說：「今天過得都還好嗎？明天我們又要繼續拍攝了，所以今晚我們得進行重要的前置作業，也就是配對儀式。」

Elina 手拿著平板，笑著接過話，「麻煩葉伊婷與蘇真真以外的各位輪流到我這邊做出選擇。」

等又一輪選擇結束，Elina 的表情變得意味深長起來。你看了單堯非一眼，總覺得自己似乎沒什麼好擔心的。

「現在，有請林楷欣和陳勝仁出列。」

你眨眨眼，提前預測到了配對結果，突然覺得有點好笑。

「恭喜兩位與心儀的旅伴配對成功。」Elina 各交給你們一枚胸針，「請選擇他們的兩位站在他們面前。」

單堯非走到你面前，露出燦爛的笑容，謝文彥則是維持著一貫的得體微笑，看著陳勝仁。

你忍俊不禁地看向被三位女嘉賓包圍的白蒔陽。

「請把胸針別在你們明天的旅伴身上，也請沒有配對成功的各位不要絕望。」

「我最絕望好嗎！」李燕雨喊，「喜歡女孩子的女孩子互相配對了，我就是來打醬油的。」

白蒔陽也一臉慘不忍睹。

你同情了他們兩秒，之後喜孜孜地把胸針別在單堯非的衣服上，拍拍他的胸口。

「謝謝你選我。」你偷用葉伊玲的台詞，「我很開心。」

單堯非拉住你的手，「我也很開心。」

「你們兩個趁著我們不在做了什麼事情？」葉伊玲好奇地問，「怎麼覺得你們之間氣氛突然不一樣了？」

「有嗎？」你笑嘻嘻地反問，「我只是教了他怎麼彈吉他而已啊。」

你得意洋洋的語氣引來其他人的噓聲，你躲到單堯非身後，探出頭對大家露出炫耀的笑容。

謝文彥對上你的眼睛，笑著用口型對你說：「調皮」。


	4. 星期三

「歡迎來到我們今天情侶任務的冒險迷宮，各位的任務就是找尋這個。」Elina 拿起一個金屬製的邱比特小天使，對著你們晃了晃，「迷宮裡總共有六個房間，裡頭有各種提示與機關，將引領你們找到房間內的雕像。」

「但是──」她話鋒一轉，「各位知道維繫一段感情最重要的東西是什麼嗎？就是信任，在這場遊戲之中，你們得一個人蒙著眼睛，一個人坐著輪椅。坐著輪椅的那個不得自行移動，只能停留在房間門口，充當夥伴的雙眼，為他們指點方向。」

你一聽就知道這是節目組為了照顧你扭傷的腳而想出的任務方式，看來你們這組蒙上眼睛的就是單堯非了。

「對於蒙眼夥伴的安危各位不用太過擔心，這座迷宮每個房間都經過特殊處理，地板和牆壁裝了彈性軟墊，無論是跌倒或撞牆都不會受傷，房內每件家具的邊角也都黏上了保護用的泡棉。基本上，你就算放個三歲小孩在這裡爬都不會發生什麼意外。」

「你們將輪流進入迷宮的下一個房間，每個房間最多可以搜查十分鐘，十分鐘一過，就得輪到下一組，等每一組都進過每一個房間，找到半數以上雕像的組別即算通過這次任務。」

你舉起手，「美麗的主持人，我有一個問題！」

Elina 笑了聲，「請問，可愛的林姓嘉賓。」

「等待進入房間的時間我們要做什麼？」

「有訪談的時候拍攝訪談片段，沒有的時候就請各位自行打發時間吧。之後節目拍多了你們就知道，等待的時間總是很多，什麼緊張急促的氛圍都是假的。」

你嘖嘖兩聲，「你這樣觀眾會幻滅的，主持人。」

Elina 搖搖頭，「沒關係，這段會剪掉。」

你們全體被帶到大門，各自抽出進入房間的順序。陳勝仁和謝文彥打頭陣，你和單堯非第二，葉伊玲和蘇真真則最後。

「好的，現在請各位決定要誰蒙眼、誰坐輪椅。」

你乾脆地往你們分到的輪椅一坐，對單堯非招了招手，他彎腰讓你把眼罩掛在他脖子上。

「我們一起加油。」你捏了下他的手，「不過還是不要受傷最重要，不然誰來照顧我啊？」

他笑著點點頭，捏了下你的耳朵。

你發誓之後一定也要找到他的弱點禮尚往來。

「那麼，有請我們的第一組過來我這邊。」Elina 招了招手，「麻煩負責行動的那位先蒙上眼睛。」

陳勝仁乾脆地把眼罩拉上，雙手搭在謝文彥坐著的輪椅上，兩個人和攝影師一起消失在門內。你對單堯非揮揮手，問他有沒有什麼策略，話都還沒說完，就突然聽見「碰」的一聲悶響。

接下來幾分鐘彷彿陳勝仁的獨角戲，謝文彥因為說話不大聲，所以你們只聽得見他搭檔的反應。

「哎，你怎麼沒說這邊有段差？」

「沒撞壞你吧？」

「那啥，我不是故意的。」

你突然有點不安。

「主持人姐姐，你不是說牆壁跟地板都鋪了軟墊嗎？」

「好在我們做了保護措施。」Elina 哭笑不得地說：「不然又要多個傷患了。」

你湊到單堯非耳邊說：「你等一下就把我留在門邊，沿著牆壁慢慢走，我會跟你形容你面前有什麼東西，要不要停下來探索。」

他點點頭，「他們……還好嗎？」

你咬著唇免得自己笑出聲，隔壁仍舊不時會傳出悶悶的撞擊聲，也不知道這兩個人會不會一不小心拆了房間。

「你們還剩下一分鐘的時間！」Elina 站在門邊喊。

「三十秒──」

「找到了！」陳勝仁喊出聲。

他們兩人從房間出來的時候你們都捧場地拍手歡迎，陳勝仁的表情有點尷尬，推著仍舊坐在輪椅上的謝文彥，畫著眼睛的眼罩被他推到頭上。

「恭喜兩位在最後關頭找到小天使雕像！」Elina 湊到謝文彥身邊，「請問這位先生有什麼感想呢？」

謝文彥無奈地笑了，「感覺像是在坐碰碰車，有點懷念。」

陳勝仁撇頭咳了聲，耳根發紅。

接下來輪到你和單堯非，他推著你的輪椅到了被 Elina 關上的門邊，你拍拍單堯非的手，讓他彎下腰，幫他把眼罩戴好。

「準備好了嗎？三、二、一，開始計時十分鐘！」

進入房間你可以立即發現紅色是主要的色彩，從牆壁到家具都是紅色系的，你停在門口，身後的門被關了起來，單堯非一手摸著牆，慢慢地沿著牆壁走。

「這一片牆壁靠著一個書架，你現在離書架還有大概……」你觀察了一下他步伐的長度，「三步左右，一、二、三，摸到書架了嗎？書架上有一排書是紅色的，你從上面數下來第三排，把幾本書抽出來看看。」

單堯非按照你的指示把書一本本抽了出來，用左手抱著，有一張書籤從兩本書之間掉了出來，你讓他把書籤舉起來給你看，上頭寫著大大的 5。

「好，你可以把書放下來了。」

他十分貼心地把書本整排放回書架上，還順手推了下放好，簡直就是個天使嘉賓。

你偷笑了聲，你現在是帶著大天使在找小天使啊。

「再往前走大概四步會遇到轉角，之後左轉會立刻碰到書桌。」雖然 Elina 說了撞到牆壁也不會痛，你還是有點緊張，「你手往前伸長吧，這樣才不會撞到。」

他聽話地伸出手，碰到牆壁的時候轉了個身。

「再走個三步就是書桌，小心一點，腳先伸出來。」等他腳碰到書桌，摸索著找到書桌桌面，你繼續說：「左右邊各有三個抽屜，你先打開右邊的第二個抽屜看看。」

「有東西。」他說，把手舉起來，「好像是橡皮擦。」

「是橡皮擦。」你回道，「還有其他東西嗎？」

「沒有。」

「那你現在找找看左邊的第三個抽屜。」

他彎著腰翻找，之後舉起一顆彈力球。

「你轉一下，繼續、繼續，好了！」

圓球上寫著大大的 2，雖然你覺得自己不夠聰明，但這個提示還是很明顯的。應該就是要在紅色的物品中找到密碼的提示，最後打開什麼密碼鎖吧。

之後你又指揮著單堯非找到了藏在紅色枕頭裡面的布條，上頭寫著 1；還有掛在衣櫃門板上的鏡子，背後寫著 3；接著是擺在地板上的紅色背包，裡頭翻出了一頂帽子，上頭寫著 8。

最後你們在書桌底下找到了有密碼鎖的小盒子，你讓單堯非回到門口，依照你的引導把你推到書桌邊，盒蓋上有五位數密碼的提示，每個位數都有一個小插圖，對應你們找到數字的地點，你們成功在 Elina 喊出「七分鐘」的時候打開了盒子，找到小天使雕像。

「找到了！」你興奮地喊出聲，攬住單堯非的腰抱了他一下，「辛苦你啦！Good job！」

「是你引導得好。」

「嘿嘿，第一次覺得自己也不是太笨。」你又抱了他一下，用臉蹭蹭他的肚子。

他用手指順過你的頭髮，「你本來就不笨。」

「恭喜兩位用七分鐘的時間就成功通關。」Elina 對你們比了個拇指，「你們覺得對方表現得怎麼樣？」

「很好！」你得意地說：「我的搭檔超級棒！」

他認真地說：「我家搭檔也很棒。」讓你忍不住傻笑起來。

等到葉伊玲和蘇真真進了房間，你和謝文彥聊了起來。陳勝仁似乎是為了賠罪，正在為謝文彥按摩肩膀，你調侃地說謝文彥看起來就像是使喚下人的女王，一點同伴愛也沒有。

「勝仁是自願的。」謝文彥彎起唇，「對吧？」

陳勝仁翻了個白眼，「是是是，我是自願的，你別轉來轉去的，不然我就不幫你按了。」

他抬眼看向你，「喂，你們怎麼找得這麼順利？」

「不告訴你。」你嘻嘻笑著，「你們又是怎麼找到東西的？不是一直撞車嗎？」

「他聰明唄。」陳勝仁說：「我們來不及找第五個數字，但他直接看出剩下的那位數是什麼了。」

「這個密碼很簡單。」謝文彥聳聳肩，「12358，是菲波那契數列，下一位都是前兩位的總和。」

你恍然大悟地喔了聲。

「還有十秒鐘！七、六、五、四，」Elina 對著門內喊，「三、二、一，時間到！很可惜，兩位失敗了！」

葉伊玲垂頭喪氣地推著蘇真真回到房間裡，蹲在她身邊抱著她的腰，把頭枕在她大腿上。

「對不起啊，真真。」葉伊玲說：「都是因為我太笨手笨腳了。」

蘇真真溫柔地撥開她的頭髮，小聲說：「我們兩個是搭檔，不能只怪妳。」

葉伊玲抬頭衝著她笑，攬著她的脖子親了她一口，「妳最好了！」

這兩個人放閃真的是放得旁若無人。

接下來第二個房間的解謎原理和第一個房間很類似，只是要找的不是紅色，而是成雙成對的物品。最後陳勝仁和謝文彥找到雕像的時間稍微快了一點，葉伊玲和蘇真真也成功扳回一成，你和單堯非卻不小心破壞了其中一項線索，你又沒有聰明到能從不完整的線索中推導出密碼。

你悶悶地對單堯非道歉，他只是低頭親了你的額頭一下。

結果到了第三個房間，你們只花了四五分鐘的時間就找到了東西，這大概是愛的力量。

三輪過去，陳勝仁和謝文彥找到了全部的雕像，你們和葉伊玲蘇真真則是各找到兩個。節目組宣布中場休息，你們輪流接受了簡短的採訪，之後窩在一起吃午餐。

「也不知道白白他們在做什麼。」葉伊玲咬著筷子說：「我們可以問嗎？」

「他們好像也跟我們一樣在找小天使。」謝文彥說：「只是最後會用找到的雕像配對，組成臨時情侶。」

「你怎麼什麼都知道？」你不解地問，「又是攝影師告訴你的？」

陳勝仁輕哼，「他就是四處瞎撩，搞得每個人都成了他的內應。」

「我並沒有撩人的意圖。」謝文彥笑著說：「頂多算是中央空調吧？」

這個男人這麼說自己是怎麼回事。

午餐過後，你們跟著 Elina 回到第三個房間，她宣布節目組又追加了一項條件，你們在搜索過程中必須一直保持著肢體接觸，不管是身體哪個部位都可以。你若有所思地摸摸下巴，突然想到了一個好主意。

「兩位，請。」Elina 對著陳勝仁和謝文彥說：「祝你們好運。」

這一次，你們聽見的不是碰撞的聲音，而是陳勝仁的尖叫聲。

你有點難以想像他這個平時聲音也算是低沉的人是怎麼發出這麼高亢的聲音的，而且接連叫了好幾聲依舊沒有沙啞的跡象。六七分鐘過後，他們因為失去肢體接觸而提前失敗。

「這個關卡根本是故意針對我。」陳勝仁憤憤地說：「他媽的節目組。」

「好了好了。」謝文彥拍拍他的手，「這個場景一定很早規劃好了，只是常規的關卡設計，你運氣不好遇到了而已。」

「我知道你們都覺得我怕這些很好笑。」他冷哼，「老子就是怕鬼不行嗎？也不是我願意的。」

「每個人都有自己怕的東西。」謝文彥抓住他的手腕，「我就很怕香菜。」

陳勝仁嗤笑了聲，語氣緩和下來，「你這叫挑食，不叫怕。」

這下你大概知道下一個房間會是什麼樣子的了。

「我怕蟲子。」你告訴陳勝仁以示感激，他斜了你一眼，揮了揮手。

「好了，滾吧。」

你對他做了個鬼臉。

第四個房間看起來就像是停屍間，有一整面牆的停屍格，其中一格已經被拉了出來，露出一具人體模型。

一進門，單堯非就把你背了起來，你回頭對 Elina 擠眉弄眼，她無奈地擺擺手。

「你就這樣往前走大概六步。」你趴在單堯非厚實的背上發號施令，下巴枕著他的肩膀，「好，停。手往前伸，有沒有碰到像是抽屜的東西？再往外拉一點點。」

人體模型的上半身是鏤空的，各種臟器都遺失了，不知道你們是不是要把他的器官找回來塞回去。

你看了看周遭，房間中央有一個解剖台，角落有一張辦公桌。

「往左轉四十五度，好，現在往前走，停下。」

解剖台上染著各種體液的顏色，你雖然膽子大，但這樣看起來還是滿噁心的。

「你背著我可以彎腰嗎？」你問。

「可以。」單堯非毫不猶豫地說：「你抓好就好。」

他背著你彎下腰，從解剖台下緣摸出一把槍，槍柄上刻著一串數字。之後他掀起解剖台上的白布，露出一顆腎臟，也不知道是什麼材料，摸起來竟然是軟的。

「停屍格上面好像有編號，你轉個身我看看。」

手槍的編號引領你們找到正確的停屍格，裡頭放著一顆心臟。之後你們照著這個思路，又找到了肺葉、肝臟和胃，你幫忙他把器官歸回人體模型的空腔。

「這樣齊了嗎？怎麼沒什麼反應……哇啊！」

人體模型突然坐了起來，你驚得緊抱住單堯非，他反射性地回過頭，問：「怎麼了？」

「沒、沒什麼。」你吐了口氣，看著人體模型的背，果然看見了開口，「好了，找到了。」

你後知後覺地意識到他為了穩住你而抓著你的臀部，掌心的溫度透過布料傳了過來，讓你忍不住感到羞赧，抱著他的肩膀往上移動了一點。

「那個。」你清了清喉嚨，「可以把我放回輪椅上了。」

他突然捏了你一把。

「堯非？？」

「咳，抱歉，下意識地就──」他搖搖頭，「下一次我會記得問你。」

你惱羞地拍了下他的背。

等葉伊玲和蘇真真進門之後，沒過多久突然傳出巨大的悶響，還有葉伊玲的驚呼聲。你和其他人跑到房間裡查看，就發現葉伊玲和蘇真真抱在一起躺在地上，人體模型的殘骸被壓在她們身下，掉落出來的小天使雕像站在她們身邊。

葉伊玲一把抓住雕像，舉起手，「找到了！」

Elina 扶著她們起身，「咳，雖然手段不太正規，但恭喜妳們破紀錄，以 30 秒的好成績通過這一關。」

她們兩個愣了幾秒，之後攀著對方大笑起來，你沒有見過蘇真真這樣開懷的模樣，也沒有聽過她發出這麼大的聲音。葉伊玲看著她的眼睛越來越亮，之後捧著蘇真真的臉親了她一下。

你注意到她們戴著的項鍊上各掛著一枚戒指，她們趁著攝影機轉開的時候塞回衣服底下。你無聲驚呼，舉起小指勾了勾，用唇語問：「一對的？」

葉伊玲對你比了個「噓」。

也不知道是不是葉伊玲和蘇真真特殊的破關方式引起了大宇宙意志的連鎖反應，接下來你們兩組也發生了神奇的意外，破壞了接下來兩個房間的重要機關。

陳勝仁和謝文彥是不小心誤觸了不該觸發的機關，結果被關進一個人都嫌窄的櫃子裡。工作人員連忙想辦法把櫃門橇開，謝文彥出來的時候臉有點紅，陳勝仁的耳朵更是紅得滴血，加上他們都有點粗重的氣息，讓你很難不想歪。

「這下你們不只一起去過廁所，」葉伊玲說：「還一起出櫃了。」

「姐姐！」你和她擊了個掌，「英雄所見略同！」

到了最後一個房間輪到你和單堯出事，外頭不知道有什麼狠狠撞上外牆，牆邊直達天花板的置物架往你們的方向倒了下來。你只來得及喊出「堯非」，他便把你抱到懷裡，用背部承受貨架和上頭物品的衝擊。

「你、你有沒有受傷？」你攀在他身上直接掀開他的衣領查看，小心地按他肩胛骨上的紅印，也不知道等一下會不會瘀青，「痛嗎？」

他搖搖頭，「架子不重。」

「真的？」你心疼地揉了揉他的肩頸，單堯非把你抱得更緊了，「怎麼了？」

單堯非搖搖頭，「讓我抱一下。」

你面對著他攀在他身上，彷彿像是抱著大樹的無尾熊，或者該說你是一罐蜂蜜，他是抱著你的大熊維尼。其他人過來關切你們狀況的時候他也沒有把你放下來，而是調整了下你們的姿勢，讓你用腳圈住他的腰。

你把臉埋進他的肩頭，不太敢看大家的表情。

「還好你們沒受傷。」Elina 嘆了口氣，搖搖頭，「不知道今天是怎麼回事，剛剛外頭有小貨車失控撞了上來，好在沒有直接把牆壁給撞倒，也算是不幸中的大幸，抱歉讓兩位受驚了。」

「有其他人受傷嗎？」謝文彥問，「駕駛情況怎麼樣？」

「沒有人受傷，駕駛也只受了一點皮肉傷，已經叫救護車了，就是損失了一台攝影機。」

「明天開拍之前可能要燒香拜一下。」你開玩笑地說，「另外買幾包綠色乖乖。」

單堯非就這樣一路把你抱到門口，沒多久救護車和警車都來了，你們在一旁等著節目組把事情處理好，陳勝仁不知道從哪裡找來了一條橘色的毯子，丟在你和單堯非身上。

「幹嘛？」

「電影不都這樣演的？」他聳聳肩，「劫後餘生之後受害者都要披個毯子。」

「直接承認你關心我們很困難是吧？」你撇撇嘴，用毯子蓋住你們握在一起的手，「謝啦，你需要談心的時候歡迎來找我。」

他白了你一眼，「誰需要和你談心？況且我比你大了六歲，要找也是你找我。」

「我找你談心你肯定只會嘲笑我，我才不要。」

「你就不會嘲笑我了？」

「不會啊。」你說：「我頂多在心裡偷笑。」

之後你們直接搭車回到大屋和其他人會合，節目組向大家解釋發生了什麼事情，再度正式道歉。

「雖然發生了很多意外，」Elina 說：「但你們都找到了四個以上的雕像，恭喜各位通過情侶任務，明天可以再次搭檔，有人想做分手任務的嗎？」

陳勝仁和謝文彥對看一眼，同時舉起手。

你有點驚訝，「你們都是一起出過櫃的交情了，竟然還想分開？」

陳勝仁翻了個白眼，沒有回答。謝文彥則是笑了笑，說：「我們還是會回到同一個房間。」

對於他疑似渣男的發言你沒有發表意見，只是同情地看了陳勝仁一眼，然後獲得他不滿的瞪視。

「那麼請兩位出列。」Elina 用手臂比劃了下，「分手任務中的獲勝者將獲得指定旅伴的權利，兩位有沒有什麼問題？」

兩人都搖搖頭。

「很好。」Elina 拍了下手，「我們的分手任務很簡單，為了確保兩位在分開之後不會對對方心懷怨恨，請你們輪流對對方說出超過十個字的稱讚，五秒內說不出話的那方就輸了。」

陳勝仁的表情僵了一下。

「請你們面對面站好，看著對方的眼睛，回想你們過去幾天的點點滴滴。」

Elina 煽情的語氣讓你忍不住噗哧笑出聲，連忙躲到單堯非身後憋笑。

「現在，兩位誰要先開始？」

陳勝仁指著謝文彥，謝文彥好脾氣地點點頭。

「好的，準備好請隨時開始。」

謝文彥盯著陳勝仁，用溫和的語氣說：「勝仁，你的廚藝真的很棒，那天吃完晚餐我都有跟你求婚的衝動了。」

陳勝仁的表情扭曲了一瞬間，「那啥，你腦袋很靈活，工作能力肯定也很好吧。」

「你的衣著品味很好，有格調又有自己的風格。」

「愛乾淨，東西用過之後都會恢復原位。」

「看起來很難親近但其實心很軟，還會偷偷問楷欣的狀況。」

「你──」陳勝仁瞇起眼，「真的是很能言善道啊，不愧是業務，黑的都能說成白的。」

這實在聽不出來是稱讚還是批評。

謝文彥不在意地笑笑，「你身材很好，肌肉勻稱又沒有贅肉，練得很認真吧？」

「不管是什麼性格的人你都可以輕易和對方打好關係，我沒有遇過比你要八面玲瓏的人。」

他們就這樣交鋒了幾輪，陳勝仁的「誇讚」聽起來總有那麼點微妙，謝文彥則是維持著認真的語氣，看似不假思索地說出陳勝仁的優點，過了好一會兒他們才分出勝負。

「你真的很體貼別人，小細節都能照顧到。」陳勝仁說：「但對每個人都這麼博愛，當你的情人可受不了，只好分手了。」

雖然整段聽起來不是稱讚，不過主持人也沒有說他犯規，畢竟前面那句已經超過十個字了。謝文彥頓了幾秒，露出一抹無奈的笑容，舉起手以示投降。

陳勝仁有點錯愕，但最後也沒有說什麼。

「恭喜你獲得指定旅伴的權力。」Elina 說：「除了兩組情侶之外，你可以選擇任何人作為明天的旅伴，請問你想選誰呢？」

「等等等等。」徐若敏舉起手，「我們之前任務不是說了我們兩兩當一天暫時情侶嗎？他還可以拆我們 CP 啊？」

「當情侶跟做任務被分開並不衝突。」Elina 笑笑，「就算已經認準對象的人也可能因為情侶任務失敗被拆散，這樣大家才有動力嘛。」

「那我們這假情侶當辛酸的？」李燕雨吐槽，「雖然不管怎麼樣我都很辛酸。」

「加油掰彎我吧，李妹妹。」何舒婷大剌剌地勾住她的肩膀，「彎了就是妳的了。」

「真的異性戀才掰不了。」李燕雨哼了聲，「掰得了的那叫雙性戀。」

你也不知道是誰比較慘，對得不到的李燕雨產生好感，卻得跟別人假扮戀人的白蒔陽，還是跟一個對自己沒有好感的男人一組的徐若敏，或是得跟異女當假戀人的李燕雨。

除了明顯在看好戲的何舒婷大概都有點慘。

這幾個人關係真混亂。

Elina 輕哂，解釋道：「各位扮演假情侶的時間從現在開始，一直到明天任務結束，不管你們是要晚上來個晚安吻，還是幫對方準備愛心早餐都好，明天也可以上演個情侶難分難捨的戲碼，只要雙方同意，我們都很歡迎。」

Elina 頓了下，「順便預告一下，明天的任務會是大家一起進行的競賽任務。」

「哇。」徐若敏嘖嘖兩聲，「修羅場啊。」

「友誼第一，競賽第二。」Elina 露齒微笑，「現在，又到了萬眾矚目的配對時間了，首先有請陳勝仁指定明天的旅伴。」

陳勝仁眼珠子轉了圈，之後露出壞心的笑容。

「怎麼沒有看到 Andy？他上哪去了？」

「因為之前的意外，他去處理設備毀損的問題了。」Elina 挑起眉，「怎麼了？」

「如果我要選他呢？」

現場有半數的人都嗆得咳了起來，疊加在一起彷彿一屋子的肺結核病患。單堯非押著嘴角拍拍你的背，跑到廚房裡幫你倒了一杯水。

「你什麼？」Elina 不可置信地問。

「我選 Andy。」陳勝仁攤攤手，「這樣我也不用拆散兩隊暫時情侶了，反正明天是大家一起做任務，你們也不需要兩個主持人不是嗎？」

「這個……你們等我一下。」

Elina 轉過身，拿起手機小聲說話，你只隱隱約約地聽見「Andy」、「效果」和「任務」幾個詞。

她轉回來的時候臉上帶著大大的笑容，似乎非常開心自己有機會可以陷害搭檔一把。

「我們的大老闆同意了，明天就決定是全情侶對抗賽，暫時情侶按照今天的任務結果分組，陳勝仁和我們親愛的主持人 Andy 一組。」

謝文彥咳了聲，「那個，不好意思，那我呢？」

「你的話，」Elina 拉長語調賣了個關子。葉伊玲插嘴喊了聲：「三人行！」

「不是。」Elina 咳了聲，「是代班主持。」

大家起鬨地「哦」了聲，何舒婷還拍手歡呼：「恭喜升遷！」

謝文彥無奈地笑了笑，「我這是被趕鴨子上架了？」

「放心放心，不會很難。」Elina 擺擺手，「等等我跟你對個細流，我相信你會做得很好的。」

「是啊。」陳勝仁笑瞇了眼睛，「你會做得很好的。」

也不知道他是怎麼讓自己聽起來這麼嘲諷的。

晚上 Elina 留在大屋裡和你們一起吃晚餐，中途 Andy 被叫了過來，由他的夥伴告知明天的安排。他瞪大了眼睛，一聲經天動地的「什麼？」在屋裡迴盪著，然後是大家的笑聲。

「不是，我當初接這檔節目的時候可沒打算下海啊？」

Elina 笑瞇瞇地拿著手機湊到他身邊，「你看，這邊寫到除非有正當理由，否則乙方需要配合甲方拍攝期間的合理需求，包含但不限於人員調度、活動參與及緊急狀況應變。」

「可是，」Andy 結結巴巴地說：「我、我還沒打算──」

「反正你單身，也可以跟男的在一起。」Elina 語重心長地說：「參加一下活動沒什麼損失吧？人家長得帥，廚藝又好。」

陳勝仁在 Andy 面前放下一碗炒飯，「聽說你還沒吃晚餐？」

Andy 嚥了下口水，看看其他人，你舉手喊了聲：「看起來很普通，但超級好吃！」

陳勝仁轉頭對你笑了下，看起來依舊吊兒啷噹的，但好歹是個微笑。

「呃，謝謝你。」Andy 端著盤子默默開吃，小小罵了聲「我靠」，之後像是餓了三年一樣狼吞虎嚥起來，以驚人的速度吃到只剩下兩三口，之後捨不得地幾粒米幾粒米吃。

「嘖嘖，真沒出息。」Elina 說：「為了一盤炒飯連臉都不要了。」

「我午餐根本沒時間吃，剛才又被抓去調備用器材。」Andy 哀嘆，「如果明天我要親自下海，至少我中午休息時間就不用忙了對吧？」

「你又不是不知道明天中午什麼狀況，你這幸運兒。」Elina 拍了 Andy 一下，「記得別跟其他人洩密啊！」

Andy 擺擺手，「知道知道。」

之後謝文彥被 Elina 抓去對細流了，你們雜亂地坐在客廳裡，兩個兩個成對，葉伊玲直接坐在蘇真真腿上（蘇真真力氣似乎意外地大），你和單堯非肩靠著肩坐在地上，白蒔陽和徐若敏僵硬地坐在一張沙發上，何舒婷則是笑嘻嘻地摟著李燕雨。

Andy 一臉不自在地坐在陳勝仁身邊，聽著你們聊今天發生的事情。

「你很安靜啊，主持人先生。」你湊到他旁邊跟他搭話，「我還以為你在這種場合應該不會覺得不自在。」

他發出一聲緊張的笑，「主持節目通常都是單向溝通，偶爾有來有往的對話大多都是一對一或一對少數人。」他搖搖頭，「而且現在我不是主持人，沒有清楚的職責。」

你想了想，「可以理解。欸，姓陳的，你還不幫幫你明天的搭檔放鬆一下？」

「怎麼個幫法？」陳勝仁挑起眉，「幫他打一發出來？」

「想哪去了？」你恨鐵不成鋼地說：「跟他聊天不會啊？」

「你確定不會越聊越糟？」他反問，「我可不是個討人喜歡的人。」

「不會啊。」你說：「你只是有時候嘴賤了點，喜歡唱反調了點，平時人還是可以的。」

他哼笑，「多謝你的認可。」

「不然……我們來玩個真心話大冒險？」葉伊玲提議，「破個冰，順便挖掘一下大家心中不為人知的小秘密。」

「我們沒有不小心用到節目組之後的活動吧？」你問。

Andy 擺擺手，「沒有，你們自己注意分寸就好，客廳是有攝影機的。」

何舒婷興匆匆地跑到廚房拿了個空酒瓶，指揮大家圍著茶几坐好，把酒瓶放在桌面上，試著轉了幾圈。

「好了！」何舒婷對 Andy 笑了笑，「Andy 你先提個問題吧！之後轉酒瓶看誰回答，不願意回答就要大冒險。」

「那麼……」Andy 想了想，「就問第一印象最喜歡誰吧。」

「太好心了！」葉伊玲喊了聲，「這麼簡單的問題！」

Andy 訕笑，「我這不是擔心轉到我自己嗎？」

他在眾人的注視下轉動啤酒瓶，瓶子快速繞了幾圈之後開始慢下來，緩慢經過你和單堯非，再來是 Andy，大家正要起鬨他烏鴉嘴自己成功，瓶子就多動了一點，最後停留在陳勝仁身上。

「轉得好！」你用力拍手，「你對誰第一印象最好啊？說！」

大概是謝文彥？你想，畢竟是陪他去廁所的人，不過陳勝仁也說過喜歡身材好的男人，難不成是堯非嗎？但是他第一個搭話的對象卻是葉伊玲……男人心真是海底針。

陳勝仁對你假笑了下，之後板起臉，「我選擇大冒險。」

噓聲四起，你也對他比了個倒過來的拇指，他回你一個中指。

「好的，我們的陳先生選擇了大冒險！」何舒婷拿起酒瓶充當麥克風，「大冒險的內容是……？」

Andy 還沒說話，葉伊玲就打斷了他，「不能交給你決定，你跟他有利害關係，肯定不會為難他。」

葉伊玲對白蒔陽揮揮手，「欸，昨天不是有人買了 Pocky 嗎？收到哪去了？拿來拿來。」

「你沒有腳？不會自己去拿？」

「你竟然要我離開真真？」葉伊玲誇張地說：「你還有沒有心？」

白蒔陽白了她一眼，任命地從櫥櫃裡拿出一盒 Pocky。

「Pocky 遊戲會不會？」葉伊玲問，「兩個人各咬一端，最後留著餅乾的那個就贏了。」

她頓了下，「要是最後剩下的餅乾超過一公分長就要重來喔。」

「可以啊。」陳勝仁滿不在乎地接過葉伊玲遞給他的 Pocky，像是抽菸一樣夾在手指之間，「誰來跟我玩？」

「這個嗎……」葉伊玲咧起嘴，「當然是你明天的搭檔啊！之後大冒險都默認跟搭檔玩吧！」

「等等。」Andy 縮了一下，「我就不能拒絕嗎？」

「不能！」幾乎所有人同時給他反對的答案，只有陳勝仁和單堯非沒有說話。前者是因為他已經把 Pocky 叼在嘴裡，後者是因為堯非是個善良的人。

「上啊，安迪！」李燕雨搖著拳頭，「不要害羞，明天還有更多要害羞的事情！」

「明天──」Andy 打斷自己，「不是，我們節目組才沒有逼你們親過誰好嗎！」

「現在也沒有人逼你親勝仁啊。」何舒婷笑咪咪地說：「只是靠得很近很近而已。」

陳勝仁拉了 Andy 一把，讓他正面對著他，「你如果這麼擔心，我向你保證我不會動，你吃到剩下一公分的時候咬斷就好了。」

「哎。」Andy 抹了抹臉，「好吧。」

Andy 雙手撐在地板上，咬住餅乾的另一端，紅著臉一點一點啃，上半身因而越來越靠近陳勝仁，直到他無法難以維持平衡。陳勝仁抬手扶了他一把，結果 Andy 就不小心提前弄斷了 Pocky。

「叭叭！」何舒婷喊，「失敗！伊玲，再來一根！」

「那什麼，」陳勝仁接過 Pocky，「你要不要靠近一點，然後扶著我的膝蓋？可能容易一點。」

「啊，好。」

陳勝仁張開腿，讓 Andy 跪在他腿間。Andy 小心翼翼地把雙手放在陳勝仁膝蓋上，傾身咬住餅乾。

你看著他們越靠越近，直到 Andy 整個人看起來像是要投懷送抱邀吻，不知道為什麼也跟著激動起來，臉頰有點發燙。

單堯非偷親了你一下，你看向他，小指勾住他的小指。

「叭叭！還剩下太多！」

你移開視線，就看到何舒婷又跟葉伊玲要了支餅乾，「你是不是故意失敗的啊，安迪先生？」

「誰會故意做這種事啊？」他惱羞地罵道，「我就是……錯估了距離。」

結果他又錯估了兩次，陳勝仁挑起眉，嘴角微翹，「這下我也要懷疑你是不是故意的了。」

「不是！」他自暴自棄地說：「算了，你來吧，我閉著眼睛，你別親到我。」

陳勝仁把 Pocky 塞進 Andy 嘴裡，「好啊，那你坐著別亂動，不然我不保證不會不小心碰到你。」

陳勝仁跪坐在 Andy 面前，雙手搭在 Andy 的脖子上，用比 Andy 快個兩倍的速度啃著餅乾，直到他們近得幾乎要吻在一起。Andy 抬著頭，閉上的雙眼微微顫抖，陳勝仁壞心眼地停頓了一下，之後才咬下最後一口。

剩下的 Pocky 碎片落在陳勝仁掌心，他舉起手給充當裁判的何舒婷看，「夠短了吧？」

「夠了夠了。」她拉著領口通風，臉有點紅，「你很會玩啊，這位仁兄。」

「過獎。」陳勝仁轉向 Andy，用舌頭捲起最後的碎片吃了下去，舔舔下唇，「合作愉快。」

Andy 臉紅得像是要爆炸了。

「咳，好的，那麼輪到陳勝仁出題。」何舒婷說，把酒瓶擺回桌子正中央，「你想問什麼？」

陳勝仁若有所思地摸摸下巴。

「就問過去的情史吧。」陳勝仁向後靠著沙發，伸長了雙腳，「交過什麼樣的男女朋友，總共幾任前任，砲友也算。」

「哎，這就要看酒瓶轉到誰了。」葉依玲嘖嘖兩聲，「要是轉到你就精彩了。」

陳勝仁輕哼，「哦？我怎麼覺得轉到妳會比較精彩呢？」

「難說。」葉依玲扭扭眉毛，「有時候安靜的人才是最讓人驚訝的──我不是在說妳啊，真真。」

「有個詞很適合妳。」陳勝仁搖搖頭，「『妻奴』。」

他隨意地轉動酒瓶，瓶口快速轉動，最後停留在單堯非的方向。他小小地「啊」了聲，打直背脊，和陳勝仁確認：「情史是嗎？」

「沒錯。」陳勝仁點點頭，瞥了你一眼，之後用揶揄的語氣說：「如果選了真心話，你今天說不定就要睡客廳了。」

單堯非搖搖頭，「不會。」

「哦？願聞其詳。」

「我高中的時候交過一個女朋友。」單堯非說，在大家訝異的目光下解釋：「我那個時候還不知道自己的性向，後來知道了就分手了。」

「大學的時候我有一個大我幾歲的男朋友，但在一起沒多久他就跟我分手了。」

單堯非歪著頭想了想，「就這樣。」

「真的假的？」葉依玲問，「你不是跟我同年嗎？今年 29 ？你有需求的時候都怎麼辦？」

單堯非奇怪地看了她一眼，「你是說性方面的需求？」

「對啊！不會光靠五指姑娘──我是說五指兄弟吧？」

單堯非有點不好意思地低下頭，「有道具可以用。」

「哇──」葉依玲憐憫地看了你一眼，讓你有點摸不著頭緒，「那你以後要好好練習啊。」

嗯……考慮到他的尺寸，你們大概會需要很多磨合。

從各種方面來說。

「換你了，堯非！」何舒婷喊，「出個聳動一點的題目啊！要是太沒梗我們會駁回的。」

單堯非有點困擾地捏了捏脖子，你興匆匆地湊到他耳邊替他出主意。

「你就問現在對誰最有興趣就好了。」你說：「戀愛方面的興趣。」

他點點頭，復述了你的話。李燕雨喊了聲，「這問題有什麼啊，我們都知道大家各自對誰有興趣啊。」

「哦？」你動動眉毛，「你確定嗎？說不定有人暗戀你呢。」

白蒔陽似乎僵了一下。

應該不會這麼剛好吧？你默默想，盯著旋轉的酒瓶，結果瓶口就指到了白蒔陽。他繃起嘴唇，猶豫了好半晌，最後似乎是想到了什麼，選擇了真心話。

「蒔陽，你的答案呢？」何舒婷問。

他笑了笑，「如果是今天晚上，我的答案當然是若敏了。」

嘖嘖，這漏洞鑽得。

「不公平！」葉伊玲唯恐天下不亂地說：「你這根本就不是真心話！」

李燕雨一副困惑的模樣，「欸？難道黑醋大王有喜歡的人了？」

「是啊，就是若敏啊。」白蒔陽乾巴巴地說：「就像妳喜歡何舒婷一樣。」

「哦。」李燕雨恍然大悟，丟給他一個鄙視的眼神，「你這樣這個遊戲還有什麼好玩的？」

白蒔陽皮笑肉不笑，「節目組的規則凌駕一切。」

李燕雨翻了個白眼，抱住何舒婷的胳膊，用生硬的語氣說：「是是是，我最──喜歡舒婷了。」

白蒔陽看起來像是被踢了一腳的小狗。

慘，太慘了。

你們又玩了幾輪，李燕雨被問到第一次做愛的年紀，她一點也不羞赧地回答十七歲；蘇真真則是拒絕回答內褲顏色（或者該說是葉伊玲厲聲斥責想出這鬼問題的人，明明一開始問出問題的時候她比誰都要開心），當場和葉伊玲喇了個舌；然後是徐若敏被問到交往期間做過最瘋狂的事情，她清了清喉嚨，說她差一點就要跟前男友還有前男友的前男友三人行。

白蒔陽驚嚇地看了她一眼。

「欸，你們這是在做什麼？」Elina 的聲音突然從門口傳來，她和謝文彥似乎是對完了流程，把人放回來了，「有酒瓶……你們在玩真心話大冒險啊？」

「是啊。」何舒婷對她和謝文彥招招手，「你們要不要也來玩玩？」

「時間也不早了。」謝文彥看了眼手錶，「就玩個一輪吧？明天還得早起。」

「OKOK。」何舒婷熱情地把兩個人拉了過來，讓出位子給他們，「若敏，你來！」

「我想想喔。」徐若敏順了順頭髮，「就問心目中的理想型吧。」

她轉動酒瓶非常神準地骰到了新加入的謝文彥，眾人的視線轉移到他身上，謝文彥頓了下，說：「這個……我喜歡也喜歡我的人就好了吧。」

女孩子們搖著拳頭噓他，陳勝仁則是直接冷笑出聲。

謝文彥清了清喉嚨，「我以前交往過的女孩子類型都不大一樣，同性的話我還沒有交往經驗，也不確定自己是不是有固定的 type。」

他頓了下，「我大概喜歡個性有趣的人？還有就是獨立一點吧。」

你看了陳勝仁一眼，這個人個性確實是滿有趣的，連你都喜歡逗他，可惜陳勝仁對謝文彥好像有很多意見，你也看不透謝文彥到底在想什麼。

「哦？你沒跟同性交往過啊？」何舒婷問，「那你是怎麼發現自己不完全直的？」

謝文彥聳聳肩，「有慾望就知道了。」

「嘖嘖，這麼簡單粗暴。」李燕雨說：「我怎麼覺得你的守備範圍有點寬，好像每個人都被你撩過。」

謝文彥無奈地嘆口氣，「我就有意識地撩過兩個人，怎麼你們都一副我是個四處留情的渣男的樣子？」

他話一說完，你和陳勝仁就突然成為眾人目光的焦點，你趕緊躲到單堯非身後，偷看了陳勝仁一眼。他十分坦然地接受大家的注視，一點反應也沒有。

「其實在歐美國家真的不少人會一次跟很多人約會，等找到認真交往的對象才會跟其他人斷了聯繫。」徐若敏開口，「我之前去國外交換的時候一開始很不適應，覺得我身邊的人怎麼都這麼不專一，但他們的約會本來就是認識一個人的方法，認準對象之後大部分的人對待感情還是很認真的。」

她頓了下，「不過有時候肉體關係又跟精神戀愛是分開的，這個我還是很不適應。」

「所以妳才是『差點』跟前男友跟他的前男友三人行？」何舒婷調侃地問。

徐若敏笑了出來，「對啊，等人都到了才反悔，那個男的也沒生氣，當場直接約了個床伴就離開了。」

何舒婷若有所思地摸摸下巴，「我還是沒有辦法接受開放式關係。」

徐若敏聳聳肩，「我也沒辦法。」

活動結束，Andy 被他無情的搭檔拋棄，叫他就睡在嘉賓大屋裡。謝文彥原本提出他自願去睡客廳沙發，但陳勝仁嗤笑著罵他別總想著委屈自己，拒絕他的提議。

「那個……」你開口，「不然他來我們房間吧？我跟堯非可以睡一張床。」

「唉唷，很主動嘛。」葉伊玲賤兮兮地說：「小心不要嚇到我們的貴客啊。」

你斜了她一眼，「才不會好嘛！」

房裡的床並不小，但單堯非很高，肩膀又寬，你覺得床墊彷彿往他那邊陷了下去，讓你自然而然滾到他身邊。

被窩暖烘烘的，根本沒有蓋被子的必要。

「會不會覺得擠？」

他搖搖頭，小聲回答：「不會，你呢？」

你也搖搖頭，「只是很久沒有跟別人睡一張床了，有點不習慣。」

他「嗯」了聲，牽住你的手腕，拇指輕輕磨蹭著你的脈搏處。

你以為自己會因為太過緊張而睡不著，但也許是被他的觸碰催眠了，你的呼吸漸漸放緩，心跳也慢了下來，不久後便墜入夢鄉。


	5. 星期四

你是被熱醒的。

單堯非從背後緊抱著你，雙手圈著你的腰，感覺起來就像是被成精的火爐抱著睡覺，身上還蓋著棉被，也難怪你會覺得熱，甚至流了一點汗。

「堯非？」

「唔嗯……」

之前幾天他都比你要早起，今天這樣賴床讓你有點意外。他把你抱得更緊了，鼻子蹭著你汗濕的後頸，嘴裡咕噥著，「海豹先生。」

你噗哧笑出聲，把棉被丟到一邊，拍了拍他的手。

「好了，海豹先生需要用個洗手間，單堯非大朋友放開好不好？」

單堯非搖搖頭，把臉埋進你的肩窩，「不好，喜歡抱你」

半夢半醒的他真可愛。

「堯非。」

「欣欣。」

你邊咳邊笑，「欣欣是哪位？」

「海豹先生。」

「海豹先生又是誰？」

「欣欣。」

你忍笑到全身顫抖，看不見你的臉又神智不清的他似乎是以為你在哭，安慰地拍了拍你的胸口，又親了你的脖子一口。

「怎麼了？不開心？」

「沒事沒事，我就是，咳，內急。」

「喔。」他放開雙手，之後搖搖頭，「受傷了，要幫你。」

他揉揉眼睛，打了個小小的呵欠，之後手肘撐著床墊坐起身。

「堯非？」

他眨眨眼，愣愣地對你點了下頭。

「我扶你去廁所。」

他看起來還是不大清醒，扶你起來的手卻很穩，只是把你扶到浴室之後依舊呆站在你身邊，是你提醒了他一聲，他才走到門外給你一點隱私。

你洗完手走到門邊的時候他眼神躲躲閃閃的，臉也有點紅，大概是想起來自己剛剛都說了些什麼了。你笑嘻嘻地用手冰了下他的臉，對著他傻笑。

「醒了，堯非大朋友？」

他點點頭，不好意思地說：「早安。」

今天的任務在露營區進行，開車前往目的地的路上，你們嘗試逼問 Andy 和謝文彥，但他們都沒有洩漏任何一點資訊，Andy 好歹也做了幾年主持人了，沒那麼容易被套話，謝文彥則是自己是話術王，一點破綻都沒有。

「歡迎來到今天的任務地點！」Elina 精神飽滿地說，對謝文彥招招手，「首先，我們得先進行一項特殊的儀式。」

她替謝文彥套上一件很眼熟的深紅色西裝外套，領口還繡著 A 的字樣，「今天，你的名字就是 Adam！」

謝文彥沒有反對，只是整理了下自己的袖口。

Elina 繼續說：「今天我們不區分情侶任務和團體任務，而是兩人一組進行對抗賽，上午各位的表現將會影響到中午的溫飽。」

葉伊玲舉起手，「Adam 主持人，你看起來好眼熟喔，我好像在哪裡見過你。」

謝文彥嘆口氣，「你認識的也許是我的雙胞胎弟弟，請問你有什麼跟我沒關係的問題嗎，葉小姐？」

「沒有。」葉伊玲笑嘻嘻地說：「反正問了你也不會回答。」

Elina 和謝文彥帶著你們走進營區，可以看見已經搭建起來的幾個關卡，還有營區兩側的帳篷。

「早上的任務分成三個部分。」謝文彥說，雖然他的語氣很認真，你還是忍不住想笑，其他人似乎也都有同感。

「第一部分，各位可以贏得食材；第二部分，各位可以贏得調味料；第三部分則是贏得廚具。到了中午，各位必須用自己贏得的資源準備午餐，還請各位多多加油，免得到時候巧婦難為無米之炊。最終成品最好的一組，在明天的任務中將取得優勢。」

「Adam 主持人。」你舉起手，「評審是誰？你們兩個嗎？這樣會不會有口味上偏頗的問題？」

「試吃的是製作人。」謝文彥說：「她的判斷就算偏頗，我們也不敢不從。」

你們被帶到一處空地，上頭擺著五張長椅和一台螢幕，地板上還躺著幾個牌子。

「首先，」Elina 拍拍手，牌子就立了起來，上頭畫著台灣的地圖，「歡迎來到台灣小吃冷知識大賽！因為獨特的小吃文化而聞名的台灣，在各縣市都有其獨到的當地美食，在台灣長大的各位對我們的飲食文化是否了解呢？」

「遊戲進行的方式很簡單。」謝文彥接著說：「每一組將輪流選擇縣市，每個縣市會有一個對應的小吃，還有小吃相關的冷知識。如果答對了，可以獲得該小吃使用的一個重要食材；答錯了，其他小組可以舉手搶答，獲得額外的材料。」

Elina 示意你們坐下。

「首先，我們來抽出答題的順序。」Elina 身後的螢幕跑出不斷閃動的數字，最後排成一列，顯示出各組別的順序：異女難忘（李燕雨 & 何舒婷）、A 的初體驗（陳勝仁 & Andy）、最萌身高差（林楷欣 & 單堯非）、學妹最高（葉伊玲 & 蘇真真）和三人行退散（白蒔陽 & 徐若敏）。

你看到隊名的時候差點嗆到。

你和單堯非的隊名相對來說還算正常，那個「A 的初體驗」和「三人行退散」是什麼東西。

「真真是妳學妹？」李燕雨好奇地問。

葉伊玲點點頭，露出有點傻的笑容，「對啊，同一所高中，很有緣吧？」

蘇真真露出羞澀的笑容，「我之前就見過學姊了。」

她們這是什麼偶像劇劇情，你摀著胸口想，不過現在好像還是沒有異性戀以外的偶像劇，怎麼沒有人要來拍一部。

「現在，有請我們的『異女難忘』隊選擇縣市！」

李燕雨抹抹臉，呻吟了聲。

她們兩個湊在一起說了些話，之後何舒婷開口：「我們選宜蘭。」

「好的，讓我們來看看宜蘭的代表名產──」Elina 揮了揮手，螢幕上變顯示出特寫照片，「牛舌餅！」

「請問：全台灣最薄的牛舌餅，也就是宜蘭餅的超薄牛舌餅，厚度有幾公分呢？

  1. 0.5
  2. 0.3
  3. 0.1
  4. 0.05。」



「0.5 太厚了吧？」李燕雨捏著手指比劃，「感覺起來就是一般的厚度。」

「應該是 B 或 C？」何舒婷說：「考試選擇題通常都不是極端的兩個選擇。」

「B 跟 C 你選哪個？我猜不出來。」

何舒婷頓了頓，「C……吧？數字比較好看，廣告起來有效果。」

李燕雨拍板定案，「那我們就選 C！」

「確定了嗎？」Elina 問，「不改答案了？」

李燕雨點點頭，「確定。」

「好的，讓我們來看看正確答案！」Elina 用嘴巴發出「燈燈」兩聲，「就是 C，0.1 公分！恭喜兩位獲得宜蘭餅的一項主要材料──麵粉！」

何舒婷歡呼了聲，但李燕雨苦著一張臉看著她，「你會做麵食嗎？不然我們麵粉怎麼用？」

何舒婷拍拍她的肩膀，「船到橋頭自然直嘛！」

「好的，現在宜蘭縣已經選擇過了。」謝文彥走到立牌邊，撕下縣市上的貼紙，露出底下的綠色，「接下來，請『A 的初體驗』做出選擇。」

也不知道他是怎麼說出這個隊名而不笑場的。

陳勝仁看了 Andy 一眼，對他做了個「請」的手勢。Andy 想了想，說：「新竹吧。」

「好的，讓我們來看看新竹的代表小吃……米粉！」

「請問：新竹米粉作為調和米粉，其中添加了什麼原料？

  1. 地瓜粉
  2. 太白粉
  3. 糯米粉
  4. 玉米粉。」



Andy 看了陳勝仁一眼，「你廚藝那麼好，應該知道吧？」

「我廚藝好。」陳勝仁涼涼地說：「不代表我會看包裝上的成分。」

「唉，應該是 C 或 D？」Andy 說：「既然都有米粉兩個字。」

陳勝仁笑了聲，「你可真可愛，糯米跟玉米對你來說都是米是吧？」

Andy 撇撇嘴，「我這是從題目設計的角度去看，節目組一定是故意出兩個很像的選項混淆視聽。」

「好吧。」陳勝仁聳聳肩，「猜拳決定選哪個？」

Andy 嘆口氣，「你這也太敷衍了。」

最終，他們擲硬幣決定選擇糯米粉。

Elina 裝模作樣地抹了抹眼角，「太可惜了，兩位回答錯誤，不然就可以拿到米粉直接當主食了呢，有沒有人知道正確答案的？」

徐若敏立刻舉起手，喊：「玉米粉！」

「恭喜三人行退散獲得米粉！」Elina 說，語氣比平時都要興奮，「別太難過，老搭檔，這題目本來就不容易回答。」

「誰知道這些粉到底有什麼差別？」Andy 忿忿地說：「不都差不多嗎？」

「雖然我是站在你這邊的，」陳勝仁說：「但用途確實不大一樣。」

「馬後炮！」

新竹也添上了顏色，接下來輪到你和單堯非答題，Elina 用手比劃了一下，說：「嗯，你們這個身高差真的不錯，一個抬頭一個低頭剛好可以接吻。」

「主持人不要干擾選手！」你喊，拉著單堯非的手，「我們要選哪裡？」

「應該沒有什麼太大的區別。」單堯非說：「反正也猜不到題目。」

你笑笑，「也是，不過還是選個熟悉一點的地方吧。」

「台南？」單堯非說：「我小時候跟我阿嬤住在台南。」

你雙眼發亮，「欸，這就是命啊，你的血液裡流著糖分，難怪你會成為西點師。」

他失笑，「所以我的血是甜的？」

「兩位嘉賓打情罵俏請不要太忘我。」謝文彥開口，「確定要選台南嗎？」

你對他做了個鬼臉，單堯非則是點點頭。

「好的，說到台南，大家就會想到牛肉湯！請問台灣的牛肉大致可以分成哪三種呢？

  1. 腹肉、中肉、下肉
  2. 上肉、胸肉、下肉
  3. 上肉、中肉、炒肉
  4. 上肉、中肉、下肉。」



你眨眨眼，覺得自己頭都昏了。

「我好像聽過。」單堯非說，眉頭皺得死緊，簡直可以壓死一隻蚊子，「好像是 C 吧。」

你伸手揉開他眉間的皺褶，「好，那就選 C。」

「如果我選錯了怎麼辦？」

你擺擺手，「錯了就錯了，沒關係。」

「正確答案是……」謝文彥對上你的眼睛，故意又停頓了幾秒，「C，油花多的上肉、有彈性的中肉和較有嚼進的炒肉，恭喜兩位獲得主要食材牛肉。」

你一把抱住單堯非，開心地親了下他的臉頰。

之後「學妹最高」和「三人行退散」兩組都正確回答了問題，個別獲得火雞肉和豬腳，就只有陳勝仁和 Andy 沒有獲得主食。

「接下來這一輪，我們直接開放搶答，知道答案的直接舉手喊出來，先搶先贏！」Elina 幸災樂禍地看著 Andy，「兩位加油啊。」

也不知道是不是因為 Elina 的嘲諷開啟了 Andy 的開關，他和陳勝仁勢如破竹地成功搶答三道題目，贏得三樣食材。

「可是這是什麼詭異的搭配？」Andy 哭喪著臉，「苦瓜、蚵仔跟仙人掌果……我連仙人掌果能拿來做什麼都不知道。」

「應該可以煮湯？」陳勝仁的語氣難得遲疑起來，「看看下個任務拿到什麼吧？」

除了他們之外，異女難忘得到了豬腳肉，學妹最高則是獲得了油豆腐，你和單堯非悲慘地沒有多搶到任何食材，仍舊只有牛肉。

「各位也不用太擔心，為了大家的身心健康和製作人的胃，我們另外提供了一項食材。」

謝文彥笑著走到其中一個帳篷邊，掀開桌面蓋著的布，露出一整桌的香蕉。

這個食材對你們是有什麼幫助。

「這樣菜做不出來的時候好歹有香蕉吃。」謝文彥回答每個人都在想但沒有問出口的問題，「而且可以為蕉農消化過剩的產出。」

很好，你決定把香蕉切片放在牛排旁邊了。

「接下來讓我們進入『午餐大作戰』第二部分，各位要搶奪的是調味料和辛香料。」Elina 說：「為了避免過於浪費食物，基本的鹽巴會提供給所有組別，但其它還請各位多多努力。」

她拍拍手，穿著黑衣的工作人員便推了一台夾娃娃機過來，裡頭裝著各種圓圓胖胖的娃娃，你看到了幾隻海豹，還有青蛙、海豚等等的動物。單堯非的雙眼整個亮了起來，像是進了甜點店的孩子，嘴角都忍不住上揚起來。

「這裡面每隻娃娃都夾帶著一張字條，上頭寫著調味料的名字。」謝文彥接過工作人員遞過來的一個小袋子，裡頭裝著遊樂場常見的代幣，「每一組有 14 枚代幣，一人有七個額度，外加七分鐘的時間限制，請好好抓緊機會。」

「Adam 先生，」你舉起手，「請問夾到的娃娃我們可以留下來嗎？」

謝文彥看向 Elina，Elina 想了想，說：「這樣吧，在這項任務中獲得第一名的組別可以獲得你們夾到的娃娃。」

你看了單堯非一眼，不意外地看到他期待的眼神。

你拍拍他的臉，摀著自己被萌到的心臟。

「有請剛剛成績最好的『A 的初體驗』打頭陣。」Elina 退開一步，右手平攤往夾娃娃機的方向劃，「祝你們好運。」

「這是你們的代幣。」謝文彥把袋子交給 Andy，「你們兩個可以隨時交換，但一個人只能夾七次。」

陳勝仁挑起眉，「你先還我先？」

「你平時有在夾娃娃嗎？」Andy 糾結地問。

陳勝仁攤手，「你看我像是平常會夾娃娃的人嗎？」

「可以夾給女朋友或男朋友啊。」Andy 嘆氣，「我夾娃娃收穫很普通，很偶爾才會夾到個一兩隻。」

「我先試個幾次？」

Andy 點點頭，「也好，我看看你的狀況怎麼樣。」

「不好你怎麼辦？」陳勝仁勾起唇角，「你要握著我的手教我嗎？」

Andy 有點臉紅，對陳勝仁做了個嫌棄的手勢。

陳勝仁拿出代幣投進機器，從操縱控制桿的動作來看就知道他是真的很少夾娃娃，他歪頭看了看爪子的位置，之後按下按鈕。

鋼爪向下一抓，只抓到娃娃的邊角，稍微提起來之後就鬆開了，毫無收穫地回到原位。

陳勝仁看了 Andy 一眼，又試了一次。

這一回，爪子穩穩抓住了青蛙娃娃的大頭，慢慢提起來帶到洞口。Andy 緊張地抓住陳勝仁的手臂，死死盯著夾娃娃機。

「啊啊啊抓到了！」Andy 興奮地彎腰把綠色青蛙拿出來，從青蛙口中拿出字條，「是香菜！」

竟然是香菜。

你彷彿已經嘗到了肥皂味。

陳勝仁似笑非笑地看著 Andy 興奮中抱緊他的手臂，「那我就繼續了？」

「好好好，加油！」

「你還抓著我的手呢。」

Andy 連忙放開手，退到一邊，眼巴巴地盯著玻璃。

也不知道是不是新手運氣特別好，陳勝仁接下來都夾得非常順利，只有其中一次娃娃在掉下來的時候不幸彈出了洞口，剩下四次都順利夾到了娃娃。Andy 一次比一次興奮，等陳勝仁把第五隻娃娃交給他的時候，Andy 激動地一把抱住陳勝仁，高喊：「你太棒了！！」

陳勝仁露出得意的笑容，「該換你了。」

「好！」Andy 把五隻娃娃塞進陳勝仁懷裡，「祝我好運！」

陳勝仁拍拍他的臉頰，「祝你好運。」

結果 Andy 第一次就失敗了。

他崩起臉，像是在看殺父仇人一樣瞪著夾娃娃機的爪子，投入第二枚代幣。

「起起起。」他低聲念叨，「進進進。」

「進了！」

他的結果大起大落，一下子抓到一下子沒抓到，但最後成績也不算差，總共抓起了四隻娃娃。兩個大男人就這樣抱著九隻娃娃，看起來有種莫名的萌。

「恭喜兩位總共獲得九種調味與辛香料！」Elina 說：「把剩下的紙條都拿出來看看吧！」

「八角、朝天椒、迷迭香、薑黃。」Andy 一張一張唸出來，「米酒、檸檬汁、羅勒葉，最後是薄荷葉。」

陳勝仁摸摸下巴，問道：「我們獲得的材料應該不是每一樣都必須用到吧？」

「上個任務獲得的食材必須用到，其他你們自己斟酌。」Elina 解釋，「不過禁止跟其他組別交換。」

陳勝仁嘖了聲，把一臂彎的娃娃丟進節目組擺在地上的籃子裡。

「接下來我們有請上一輪只獲得一樣食材的『最萌身高差』。」謝文彥說，把代幣交給你，「剛才兩位特意問娃娃抓了能不能留，是喜歡娃娃嗎？之前雞尾酒會的時候楷欣也穿了布偶裝。」

「我算是喜歡吧。」你轉向單堯非，「我搭檔是超級喜歡。」

「哦？看來我們可以期待一下兩位的表現了。」謝文彥彎起笑，「請開始。」

「你先來。」單堯非說，「我看著你。」

「喔喔。」你有點緊張，二十一年來的人生你夾娃娃就只夾到過兩三隻。

「別擔心。」單堯非捏了捏你的肩膀，「你看卡在洞口檔板那隻……應該是烏賊？你用爪子壓翹起來的那端，它就會掉進洞口了。」

「竟然還有這招！」你照著他的話調整爪子的位置，按下按鈕，烏賊娃娃便順利地掉進了洞口中。

你歡呼出聲，期待地看向他，「接下來呢？我要夾哪隻？」

「你不想自己試試？」他好笑地問，你立刻搖頭。

「現在抓到比較重要。」

你按照他的指示操縱機台，結果順利地次次夾中，開心得都有點昏頭，抱著單堯非的腦袋亂親，讓他整張臉都紅了起來。

「我這幾分鐘夾到的娃娃比我這輩子都要多！」你興奮地說：「就算以後都夾不到娃娃也值得了！」

單堯非輕哂，「我之後陪你夾。」

他接替你的位置，搖動控制桿，讓夾子也跟著開始甩動，他瞇起眼，抓著時機按下按鈕。

夾子抓住了海豹的身體，卻因為勾到旁邊河童的帽子而沒有成功把娃娃抓起來。單堯非不開心的繃起唇，嘟嚷著：「就知道這隻不好夾。」

你安慰地捏捏他的肩膀，「夾好夾的就好啦，想要海豹我以後送你。」

他點點頭，繼續他的夾娃娃大業。

你聽別人說過夾娃娃有技巧，但自己從沒有親眼看過真正的達人表演，接下來幾次單堯非夾得又快又準，雖然有一兩次看起來有點危險，但娃娃都成功得掉入了洞口。

「大豐收！」你開心地喊，把你們一起夾到總共十三隻娃娃塞進單堯非懷裡，他滿足的笑容讓你忍不住跟著傻笑起來，拉著他拍了張自拍。

「你們這是不給我們留任何活路啊。」葉伊玲搖搖頭，「娃娃都要抓完了。」

「這個不用擔心，我們還有很多備用。」Elina 清清喉嚨，「但還是要恭喜『最萌身高差』取得好成績，獲得 13 樣調味與辛香料！」

雖然你們主要食材只有牛肉，但這樣好歹可以把牛肉做得好吃吧？

不過重點還是如果你們成績最好，就可以把娃娃帶走了。

之後李燕雨和何舒婷夾到了 8 個娃娃，葉伊玲和蘇真真 5 個，白蒔陽和徐若敏則是 9 個。除了葉伊玲和蘇真真比較不順利之外，整體而言大家的收穫都還算不錯，雖然食材有限，但至少可以好好調味。

雖然你還是不太能想像陳勝仁那組要做什麼菜。

「好的，接下來讓我們進入下──」

「主持人！」你連忙舉手，「我們成績最好，可以把娃娃帶走對吧？」

「啊，沒錯。」Elina 跟工作人員要了一個環保袋，「裝在這裡吧。」

單堯非心滿意足地背著一整袋娃娃，手中還抱著一隻他和工作人員換來的海豹，讓你忍不住親了他一口。

第三階段，這次你們要贏得的是廚具。「什麼也沒搶到的人只能用這個。」Elina 舉起烤肉架和一把剪刀，「想要鍋子、菜刀和其他廚具的話還請好好努力。」

「這個階段的競賽項目是『你畫我猜』。」謝文彥拿起一個小白板，用黑色白板筆在上頭畫畫，等他翻過來的時候上頭就出現了一隻歪歪扭扭的不明生物，他把白板轉向 Elina。

「我知道！」Elina 十分有自信地說，「是老鼠！」

「是狗。」

你噴笑，被他羞窘的表情給逗樂了，原來這個人還是有弱點的。

「咳，題目總共十題，只要同伴猜對了就可以獲得一分。」Elina 忍著笑解釋，「十題全對可以選擇五種廚具，答對八到九題四種，答對六到七題三種，四到五題兩種，一到三題一種。」

「每題有 30 秒的作畫時間，回答時間 10 秒。」

「現在，我們有請上個階段落後的『學妹最高』隊上場！」

葉伊玲一臉自信，牽著蘇真真的手走到主持人身邊的椅子坐下。

「葉小姐看起來很有把握啊。」謝文彥說：「是對自己有信心，還是對隊友有信心？」

葉伊玲露出寬闊的笑容，「真真畫圖超棒的，你們等一下就會看到了。」

蘇真真靦腆地笑了笑，但沒有推託。

「氣勢很足，很好！」Elina 說：「不過我們的題目會越來越刁鑽，越來越抽象，所以兩個人的默契也是很重要的。」

「我們的默契可好了！」葉伊玲撇撇嘴，「看著吧！」

出題的時候是由 Elina 遞紙條給蘇真真看，蘇真真動作很果決，立刻就開始作畫，臉上的表情十分認真。葉伊玲看著她的眼神很柔和，和平時完全不同。

三十秒還沒結束，蘇真真就畫完了，她小聲地問：「我要等時間過去嗎？」

謝文彥一臉複雜，搖了搖頭，「不用。」

蘇真真把白板翻了過來，上頭用簡單的線條畫出了一台筆記型電腦，葉伊玲立刻就把答案喊了出來。

「回答正確！」Elina 說：「看來你們是真的有本錢自信啊，真真的畫技真的很棒。」

「只是比較熟練一點。」蘇真真抿著笑，「平時喜歡隨手畫畫。」

她們又輕易答對了「海豚」、「釘書機」、「摩天輪」、「袋鼠」和「海盜船」，之後題目開始變得抽象，她們的答題速度才慢下來。

「牙齒、鋼絲、假牙？」葉伊玲頓了頓，「啊！是做矯正！」

「回答正確！兩位已經連續答對七題了，還剩下三題！」

蘇真真的畫風有點像是國外的繪本，線條簡單但很生動，你一點也不意外葉伊玲能夠連續答對這麼多題。

「接下來這題就難了。」Elina 笑了笑，把紙條給蘇真真看。蘇真真愣愣地眨眨眼，頓了半秒才開始動筆。

她難得畫滿了 30 秒，翻過來的時候白板上是一個女人緊抱著一個警察的插圖。

你滿頭問號，等著葉伊玲回答。

「抱警察，報警……」葉伊玲伸出食指，「啊！報警處理！」

「叮叮叮！沒錯，就是『報警處理』！」Elina 拍了拍手，「還剩下兩題，兩位加油！」

原來還可以這樣玩諧音，你得記起來，等一下也許會用到。

剩下兩題分別是「達文西」和「勒苟拉斯」，前者蘇真真畫了蒙娜麗莎和帶著帽子的畫家，畫家頭上加了個箭頭，葉伊玲成功答對，可惜最後一題葉伊玲沒有猜出來，她大概是這個世界上少數對魔戒一無所知的人，你都看出了哈比人、矮人和精靈，葉伊玲仍舊一臉茫然。

「真真對不起！」她撒嬌地抱住蘇真真假哭，「如果我看過電影一定能答出來！」

蘇真真拍拍她的頭，「沒關係，我們成績已經很好了。」

「恭喜你們總共答對九題！」Elina 說：「偷偷洩密，我們昨天對流程的時候試玩了一輪，我跟 Adam 一組只答對了兩題。」

「你別拆我台啊。」謝文彥無奈地搖搖頭，「但我們的兩位嘉賓確實厲害，恭喜你們贏得了四種廚具的選擇權。」

她們最後選擇了電磁爐、菜刀、平底鍋和鍋鏟。

「等等，沒有爐子是要怎麼煮？」李燕雨問。

「用炭火煮囉。」Elina 輕飄飄地回答，「畢竟是露營嘛。」

「我覺得，」李燕雨沉重地說：「你們要做好集體食物中毒的準備。」

這個不至於……吧？

你的廚藝雖然不是特別好，但東西好好煮熟還是做得到的。

「接下來，請上個階段成績最好的『最萌身高差』上場！」Elina 揮揮手，「在強隊之後上場，壓力是不是很大？有沒有信心？」

你搔搔臉，「我們就算只有烤肉架還是可以烤肉，所以好像也還好。」

謝文彥笑了聲，「這麼沒志氣？」

「我這是心態豁達。」你回嘴。

你畫畫的技術跟廚藝差不多，沒有像謝文彥那樣連隻狗都畫不出來，但也沒有好到哪裡去，簡單的東西大概還能讓人看懂，哈比人這種你就沒有辦法了。

「你會畫畫嗎？」你問單堯非，「會的話可以交給你嗎？」

單堯非頓了幾秒，點點頭。

你原本還以為他短暫的猶豫是因為他對自己沒有信心，但他一把白板翻開面對你，你就知道自己想偏了。

雖然媒材和時間限制了他的發揮，但你還是能看出他繪畫的功底很深，比起蘇真真畫風更偏寫實，但線條依舊簡單俐落，有點像是動畫師的線稿，也像是電影的分鏡圖。

「大提琴！」你喊出答案。

他甚至畫出了演奏者作為比例尺。

「堯非！」你興奮地喊，「你畫圖也好厲害啊，你還有什麼不會的？」

「我做菜不好吃。」單堯非不好意思地低下頭，然後露出和你心照不宣的微笑，「我不會彈吉他。」

你咧起嘴，「有我教你，你很快就學會了。」

「叭叭，請兩位暫時停止打情罵俏。」Elina 用誇張的語氣說：「雖然我們是戀愛節目，還是要抓時間的。」

你扭扭眉毛，大動作對單堯非拋了個飛吻，自己樂得笑出聲。

單堯非也笑了，紅著臉對你比了個小小的愛心。

你們同樣輕鬆答對了前面比較具體的題目，等到第七題才慢了下來。

白板上是一隻跳起來的仙人掌，還有一個對著錢包哭的男人。你盡你所能忽略謝文彥倒數的聲音，腦中靈機一動。

「啊！是仙人跳！」

單堯非給了你一個大大的笑容。

「沒有想到我們的嘉賓真是人才輩出。」Elina 說：「兩位也連續答對了七題，不知道是否能達成上一組的紀錄呢？」

謝文彥接著說：「讓我們看下去……？」

你突然笑場，這個梗老歸老，從他口中說出來就是很好笑。

「哦，接下來這個就抽象了。」Elina 把題目給單堯非看，單堯非呆了一下。

白板翻過來的時候你看出那是一碗湯，但你實在看不大出來這是什麼湯，看起來料滿多的？也許是酸辣湯？

「呃……湯？酸辣湯？銀耳湯？」

「叭叭！」Elina 比了個叉，「是紫菜蛋花湯！」

這誰畫得出來啊！用的還是白板筆！

「都是因為這個白板限制了你的發揮。」你說：「我會更努力猜的！」

「我應該要畫隻生蛋的雞的。」單堯非搖頭，「這樣你應該就能猜出來了。」

「沒關係，接下來沒問題的！」

說是這麼說，單堯非看到下一題的表情更奇怪了，他低頭跟 Elina 說了什麼，Elina 搖搖頭，一臉看好戲的表情，笑容逐漸在單堯非飛速動筆的時候凝固。

單堯非畫了個連環漫畫，簡筆畫出的小人跌倒再站起來，總共循環了七次，之後又多了一次站起來的畫面。

你真是服了單堯非了，竟然在三十秒的時間裡畫了十五張圖，你可不能辜負他的苦心。

「七轉八起，也有人說七跌八起！」

「回答正確。」謝文彥的眉毛挑得高高的，臉上掛著佩服的表情，「剛剛堯非問能不能寫數字，Elina 說了不行。」

你對單堯非伸出雙手的大拇指。

「兩位也答對了八題，讓我們看看你們是否可以打平上一組的紀錄吧！」

最後一題，單堯非畫了 DNA 的雙股螺旋，然後畫了幾個六角形和五角形接合在一起的圖示。你努力挖著自己已經差不多還給老師的生物知識，DNA 是什麼的簡稱來著？

「DNA、DNA……啊！」你興奮地喊出聲，「是去氧核醣核酸！」

單堯非立刻放下筆，一腳跨過你們之間的距離把你抱了起來。

「哇啊！」你拍拍他的肩膀，「怎麼這麼突然？」

「開心。」他笑瞇了眼，「你覺得我畫得好嗎？」

「好，超級好。」你捏了下他的臉，這個手感有點讓人上癮，「難道以前沒有人誇過你啊？」

「只有小時候有。」他說，用臉蹭了蹭你的脖子。

「咳，雖然不想打擾你們，不過還要麻煩兩位選擇四個廚具。」Elina 打趣地接著說：「如果不知道剛才發生了什麼事，還以為你們這是告白現場呢。」

你拍拍單堯非讓他把你放下來，「我們要做什麼你有想法嗎？這樣才能決定要什麼廚具。」

「我們只有牛肉。」單堯非有點苦惱，「不過香料倒是很多。」

「還有蔥，勉強算是個配料吧。」你歪著頭，「不然就先定案蔥爆牛肉？跟真真她們一樣要菜刀、鍋子跟爐子，這樣之後要改做其他菜也沒問題。」

「然後加個煮菜用的夾子吧？」單堯非提議，「如果要改烤牛排比較方便，也可以拿來炒菜。」

「好，就這樣吧。」你回頭轉向 Elina，「我們要平底鍋、電磁爐、菜刀、夾子。」

之後李燕雨和何舒婷只答對了一題，獲得一樣廚具，白蒔陽和徐若敏答對三題，同樣只獲得一樣廚具，讓白蒔陽不滿地喊不公平，節目組因此決議讓他們有短期借用一個廚具五分鐘的權利。

「最後，有請我們壓軸的陳勝仁和 Andy。」

陳勝仁的畫技意外地也不錯，但速度比較慢，三十秒內畫出的東西不太完整，跟 Andy 電波又沒有對上，最後只答對了三題。

「那個，抱歉。」Andy 縮著肩膀對一臉不高興的陳勝仁說：「你畫得很好，是我的問題。」

陳勝仁擺擺手，「我動作慢我自己知道，你道歉個屁。」

「喔。」Andy 乾巴巴地說，「那我們要選什麼？你是大廚，你決定吧。」

「鍋子吧，野炊可以用的那種，其他的用烤網烤就行了，菜刀用借的，五分鐘夠用了。」陳勝仁輕哼，「你別一副我會咬人的樣子，我就這張臭臉這種語氣，真的沒怪你。」

Andy 點點頭，試探性地對他笑了笑。

「乖。」陳勝仁歪起笑，拍了下 Andy 的頭，Andy 白了他一眼。

「我年紀比你大，小朋友。」

***

「接下來就是萬眾矚目的開伙時間了！」Elina 說：「你們每組面前都有一個工作檯，上面放著你們早上贏得的食材、調味料、辛香料和廚具。」

謝文彥接著說：「你們總共有一個小時的時間，有短時間廚具出借權的兩個組別，你們什麼時候要借東西，請隨時和我們兩個說。」

「一個小時之後，我們的大製作人會來到現場，一一試吃各位做出來的菜。每組只需要做出一道菜就可以了，等試吃完畢，我們會把大家的菜集中起來，作為你們今天的午餐。」

Elina 笑了笑，「免費提供白米飯喔！還有很多香蕉。」

「你們的一個小時，」謝文彥看著手機，「從現在開始！」

你和單堯非看著眼前一大塊腰內肉，看起來肉質不錯，全都拿來炒蔥似乎有點浪費。

你看看你們每組各一個的烤架，抬頭問單堯非：「我們做兩道菜怎麼樣？既然有這麼多香料，一部份用烤的應該也不錯吧？」

單堯非點點頭，「聽你的。」

「你平常在家裡做菜嗎？」你問。

「店裡忙的時候不做。」單堯非頓了頓，「想吃好吃的時候也不做。」

你噗哧笑出聲，「你來切肉吧，拿來烤肉的部分先留下來，剩下的切絲。我看一下要用什麼醃料。」

「我們沒有醬油、沒有蛋、沒有米酒。」你皺起眉，翻動你們有的材料，「啊，烤肉醬應該也能拿來醃肉吧？」

你翻看了下烤肉醬的原料，果然看到了裡頭有醬油和酒精，瓶身也寫著可以用來醃漬肉品。你找了個大碗往裡頭到了點烤肉醬，還好節目組沒有喪心病狂到連碗都不給你們。

「這個醃好之後炒起來應該很快，烤肉的部分……」

「做西式的？」單堯非問，「我們有玫瑰鹽跟義式香料。」

你點點頭，把他切好的牛肉絲丟進碗中，和醃料一起抓了抓。

「可惜我們沒有奶油，不然弄個加了香料的奶油感覺會很好吃。」你拿起蒜頭掰了幾瓣，「我們時間還算充裕，拿來烤的牛肉切成牛排，也不用烤太久，現在就是在等醃的時間。」

「我靠！」穿透力極強的一聲怒罵讓你手上的蒜頭差點掉在地上，你回頭一看，李燕雨慌忙地拿起烏醋瓶，何舒婷則是拿起大碗把裡頭的黑色液體倒進另一個碗中。

「你們打算做什麼？」你喊。

「不一定會成功，所以就不說了！」李燕雨回道，「啊，完蛋，這樣肉餡會不會都是醋的味道？」

「烏醋應該……還可以？」何舒婷不確定地說，「大不了多加點其它東西把味道蓋掉。」

「蓋得掉嗎？」李燕雨狐疑地問。

「可以吧？沙茶味道不是滿重的嗎？」

這段對話有那麼點可怕，你開始擔心他們的成品了。

你和單堯非把牛排抹上了香料和鹽，蔥和蒜頭都切好了，牛肉絲也在醃了。一時之間你們也沒什麼事情可以做，你靠著單堯非開始左顧右盼起來。

白蒔陽剝蒜頭也緊張地像是在拆炸彈一樣，徐若敏則是一臉扭曲地在處理豬腳。米粉被他們擺在一邊，也不知道是不是不用了。

「蒔陽！你們米粉不要啦？」

「你別跟我說話！」白蒔陽喊，「別害我分心！」

剝個蒜頭是需要多專注。

你把注意力轉到蘇真真身上，她十分熟練地快刀切著紅蔥頭，旁邊的鍋子已經倒滿了油，看起來是要做油蔥酥。

葉伊玲就坐在一邊，無所事事地看著蘇真真做菜。

你好奇地往她那邊湊，「偷懶啊？」

「我現在能做的事情，」她抬頭看著你，認真地說：「就是不拖她後腿。」

蘇真真摸了摸她的頭，「等一下讓你幫忙撕雞肉。」

「會不會妨礙到妳啊？」

「不會，撕雞肉而已，很簡單的。」

她們又開始旁若無人地聊了起來，你識相地退開，轉過身看陳勝仁和 Andy 的狀況。陳勝仁看起來已經有了清楚的計畫，砧板上放著已經切好的苦瓜，現在在處理仙人掌果。Andy 則是蹲在一邊顧著火堆上的鍋子，偶爾對臨時搭檔投以好奇的眼神。

你拉著單堯非湊到陳勝仁桌邊，「大哥，你在做什麼？」

「你沒有眼睛？」

「我有眼睛。」你說：「但我實在很難想像仙人掌果除了冰淇淋能拿來做什麼。」

「那你就繼續想像不出來吧。」陳勝仁斜了你一眼，「你們怎麼回事？太閒了？」

「肉在醃啊。」你說道，「也不能太早開始做，不然會涼掉。」

「你們現在就像是大考的時候一直不停找人聊天的學生。」陳勝仁輕哼，「欠揍。」

你咧嘴，一點也不在意他說的話。

等待時間長，你和單堯非就坐在工作檯前開始唱起歌來。他很快又學會了一首你寫的歌，用讓你沉迷的嗓音溫柔地唱著，你垂著頭替他和音，聽著你們交融的聲音，讓你覺得自己和他又貼近了幾分。

他的聲音包容性很強，像是把你偏清亮的嗓音包裹了住一樣。

「雖然很好聽，」李燕雨在你們唱完之後評價，「但我現在只想揍你們。」

你笑著抓住單堯非的手，「來，我不怕妳！」

「死小孩。」李燕雨笑罵。

等時間差不多了，你們準備好烤架，把牛排擺了上去，發出油脂加熱的滋滋聲。你即興哼唱了一段野炊之歌，拿著夾子當麥克風，對單堯非擠眉弄眼。

白蒔陽對著你丟了顆蒜頭，以表達他的不滿。

倒數十分鐘，你們牛排烤好了，正擺在盤子上靜置。電磁爐開火，準備炒蔥爆牛肉。你左右張望，看起來大家做得也差不多了。

「啊啊啊不行！放棄放棄！B 計畫！」你突然聽到李燕雨大喊，她和何舒婷手上各拿著一球麵團，試圖把豬肉餡包進去，但麵團似乎不夠鬆弛，無法延展開。她們把麵團丟在一旁，改把豬肉餡捏成丸子，鍋子裡加味噌和水。

「加油！」你對她們揮揮拳頭，「廚神與妳們同在！」

李燕雨苦著臉，「我現在只希望不要食物中毒就好。」

你很快地炒好了蔥爆牛肉，單堯非則是負責擺盤。雖然他說自己不擅長調味跟火侯掌控，但他擺盤倒是很漂亮，用胡椒、蒜頭和些許烤肉醬製成的醬汁在盤子上拉出一道圓弧，牛肉切片擺成扇形，抹去滴在盤子邊緣的醬汁。你把蔥爆牛肉倒進另一個碗，擺在牛排邊，突然覺得很有成就感。

「倒數十秒！」Elina 喊，「八、七、六、五──」

你對他舉起手，他配合地和你擊掌，之後用大大的手包覆住你的手指。

「三、二、一！時間到！請停手！」

李燕雨和何舒婷同時慘叫出聲，抱在一起互相取暖。葉舒婷則是親了蘇真真一口，大聲說：「辛苦了！」

白蒔陽和徐若敏看著面前黑乎乎的豬腳發愁，陳勝仁按著自己的太陽穴，看著像是要找個地洞鑽進去的 Andy。

你伸長脖子看了他們面前的大碗一眼，裡頭只裝著可憐的幾口湯。

你對陳勝仁揚起眉毛，他攤攤手，指了下 Andy。

嘴唇上還帶著點油漬。

嘖嘖，原來是有人偷吃。

「現在有請我們的大製作人來為我們試吃！」

謝文彥帶著穿得意外隨興的短髮女人走了過來，她先是對你們笑了笑，走到你們面前。

「各位好啊，我是這個節目的製作人李薇。」她說：「很抱歉我昨天才回國，之前一直沒有機會和你們打招呼，今天我們就用美食來交流交流。」

「那個，您確定是美食嗎？」白蒔陽吐槽。

李薇大方地笑了笑，「放心，我不是什麼尖酸刻薄的美食家，我爸媽廚藝都不怎麼樣，我小時候也吃過不少『黑暗料理』。」

她走到陳勝仁和 Andy 桌邊，「嗯……你們的份量似乎有點少，是出了什麼意外嗎？」

Andy 低著頭自首，「是我管不住自己的嘴，太好吃了。」

「男人啊。」Elina 嘖嘖兩聲，「管不住自己的東西，不如就割了。」

「看來我只能試一口了。」李薇笑著說：「總得留一點給其他人。」

她彎腰喝了口湯，雙眼一亮，撈起一塊苦瓜送進口中。「好吃、太好吃了！」

她的高評價讓你更好奇了，仙人掌果加在湯裡面是什麼味道？

「可惜整體屬性太涼，容易腹瀉。」她看著工作臺上的材料，「應該用薑黃或辣椒平衡一下。」

陳勝仁意外地看了她一眼，沒有反駁，而是點點頭，「這我沒有考慮到。」

「但還是做得很棒！」李薇伸出大拇指，「材料和香料的味道融合得很好，加進仙人掌果也完全沒有突兀的感覺，反而讓湯多了一分清甜，要不是剩得不多，我就多喝幾口了。」

她調侃地看著 Andy，「也難怪你會把持不住。」

「您這用詞有點讓人誤會。」Andy 小聲抱怨，「我平時還是很把持得住的。」

李薇笑了幾聲，往你和單堯非的桌子走。

「哦，你們做了兩道菜。」她用親切的眼神看著你，「牛排擺盤很好看。」

「是他擺的！」你拉著單堯非說，「擺得可講究了。」

「跟西點師的訓練有關吧？畢竟甜點的賣相很重要。」她叉起一塊牛排，先沾了點玫瑰鹽，送進嘴裡咀嚼，之後又叉了一塊，沾著黑胡椒醬吃。

「嗯……將沒什麼油脂的腰內肉拿來烤的確是最經典的做法，你們烤的很好，金黃色的表面，柔軟鮮紅的內裡。義式調味是這料理的主軸，在肉的鮮甜之上交織出複雜的滋味，可惜──」她停頓了幾秒，用叉子指著盤子上的黑胡椒醬，「沾了黑胡椒醬後整個味道就走樣了，過重的調味使得舌頭麻痺，建議你們只擺鹽跟胡椒就好了，或許加點淡淡的芥末也不錯？」

你看了單堯非一眼，之後睜大著眼睛對李薇說：「妳可以假裝黑胡椒醬只是裝飾嗎？不納入評審考量？」

李薇笑了起來，「不可以，但牛肉烤得確實好，所以扣分也不多。就當我個人對味道重的醬料有偏見吧，我相信好的牛肉只要加上些許香料和調味就很好吃了。」

她接著試吃你們的蔥爆牛肉，「好吃，非常道地的味道。」

「謝謝妳。」你對她露出大大的笑容，單堯非也同樣向她道謝。

「你們表現得比我想像中要好很多啊。」李薇搖搖頭，「節目組原本還特別準備了胃藥，怕有誰會吃壞肚子。」

「那個，可以麻煩你稍微降低你的期待嗎？」白蒔陽說：「我們之間還是有程度差異的。」

李薇抬頭看向他，笑了起來。

「火侯沒有抓好？」她走到他們那桌，用叉子轉動整塊看起來像是黑炭一樣的豬腳，拿刀子切下一塊，「裡面是熟的，肉質也不柴，外面看起來這麼黑應該只是糖的緣故。」

她把肉送進口中，「嗯……味道其實不差。」

「真的假的？」白蒔陽不可置信地說。李薇切了兩小塊下來讓他和徐若敏試，兩個人吃了之後對看了一眼，臉上都掛著驚訝的表情。

「長得不好看，但是有內在美的烤豬腳。」李薇對著他們露出鼓勵的笑容，「對做菜不用抱持著恐懼的心態，一次一次做會變得越來越熟練，成果也會越來越好。」

她讓你想到你高中的英文老師，看起來總是很有耐心、很正面，大概做這種節目就是需要這種親和力。

接下來是李燕雨和何舒婷，兩個女孩子勾著手臂，垂著頭。李燕雨嘆了口氣，「我們這連內在美都沒有，因為臨時改變計畫，時間不大夠。」

「你們原本打算做什麼？」李薇問，叉起看起來有點蒼白的肉丸子，咬了一口。

「豬肉餡餅，但是麵團伸展不開，就放棄了。」

「啊，是醒麵的時間不夠吧。」李薇點點頭，「肉餡的調味有點複雜，我吃到了醋和沙茶的味道，之後是用味噌煮的對嗎？」

李燕雨和何舒婷點點頭。「那個，烏醋是不小心打翻倒進去的。」何舒婷抹抹臉，「不好意思。」

「不用道歉，做菜總有意外，何況是你們條件如此欠缺的前提下。」李薇莞爾，「想出這些折磨你們的方式的也是我們節目組，這算是吃到了自己種下去的瓜果吧。」

她走到最後一桌，「接下是最後一組了對嗎？這是雞肉？」

「火雞肉絲。」蘇真真說：「Elina 說等一下有白飯，所以就做了這個。」

李薇雙眼微瞇，細細咀嚼口中的食物，「調味恰到好處，肉一點也不乾柴，油蔥酥的香氣很棒。」她試了一塊油豆腐，「豆腐也很入味，好吃。」

蘇真真紅著臉道謝，葉伊玲笑得像是被誇讚的是她一樣。

「各位今天中午有口福了。」李薇轉過頭對所有人說：「不管中間是否發生了什麼意外，大家都表現得超出我和節目組的預期，最後各位如果需要胃藥，也只會是因為不小心吃撐了。」

「你心中有獲勝者的人選了嗎？」謝文彥問。

李薇點點頭，「但要選出獲勝者一點也不容易，各位可真是為難我了。」

她走到各個工作檯中央，伸出手臂指向蘇真真，「兩位的火雞肉絲是很成熟的一道料理，簡單，卻每個環節都恰到好處，吃得出廚師是個廚房老手。相信等一下在餐桌上，大家都會搶著這道菜配飯。」

她轉向你和單堯非，「你們比其他人要多做了一道菜，而且發揮得都很好，即便醬汁上的搭配稍有調整的空間，依舊瑕不掩瑜。」

「不過──」她走到陳勝仁和 Andy 身邊，「最令我驚艷的還是這一組的湯品，雖然最後取得的食材是你們先前任務產生的結果，但能在這樣的情況下大膽選擇將看似不搭的三種食材煮成一道料理，而且融合得如此成功，我真的很佩服兩位。」

Andy 連忙搖頭，退了一步。

陳勝仁笑了聲，把他拉了回來，「躲什麼？剛剛幫我顧炭火的不是你，難道是鬼嗎？」

「這個環節的獲勝者將在明天的任務中獲得優勢。」Elina 笑著解釋，「可惜明天我們的兩位 A 姓男士就要換回來了，Andy 你想要什麼補償嗎？」

「不敢不敢。」Andy 連忙搖頭，清了清喉嚨，「能喝到這麼好喝的湯本身就是個獎勵了。」

Elina 點點頭，「不過下次還是麻煩你管好自己的嘴巴啊，可不是每次都會遇到這麼好脾氣的人。」

「下一次？？」Andy 喊，同時陳勝仁不可置信地說：「好脾氣？？」

你笑出聲，對陳勝仁揮揮手，「好脾氣的勝仁哥！我要試你們的湯！」

由於眾人的超常發揮，午餐吃得很愉快。在李燕雨和何舒婷的請求下，蘇真真和陳勝仁替她們把失敗的餡餅改造成水煎包，陳勝仁還另外用剩下的仙人掌果和檸檬汁做了飲料。你們圍著長桌入坐，用小小的玻璃杯乾杯。

「敬真真的巧手。」

「敬陳勝仁的好廚藝，雖然他有點傲嬌。」

「哈？！」

「敬終於可以好好吃午餐的 Andy。」

「敬可憐的謝文彥沒辦法和我們一起吃飯。」

「敬楷欣和堯非聯手做出的美食，雖然這兩個人剛剛真的很欠揍。」

「敬很醜但很溫柔的烤豬腳。」

「敬水煎包。」

敬到最後你們都不知道自己在說什麼了。

陳勝仁的湯真的好喝，難怪 Andy 管不住自己的嘴。

可惜每個人喝半口就沒了。

***

忙了一整個早上，下午節目組沒再安排什麼任務，而是拿出一組放大版本的大富翁，讓你們輕鬆玩玩就好，但是大富翁玩到最後哪有輕鬆這種事情，這可是號稱最傷害感情的桌遊，情侶可能分手，朋友可能決裂，家人都會斷了關係。

好吧，你有點誇張了，不過也八九不離十。

「兩人一組吧。」被放回來的謝文彥說，「我可以當銀行。」

「憑什麼你當銀行？」李燕雨說：「我就不愛玩這個，你去跟舒婷一組，我當銀行。」

她也不等謝文彥回答，直接拉著他到她的位置，壓著他的肩膀坐下。

「沒有任務好不習慣啊。」何舒婷說：「我總覺得節目組會突然跳出來，說贏了可以獲得什麼獎勵。」

「雖然沒有獎勵，但我們可以自己懲罰輸的人啊。」葉伊玲咧起嘴，「玩遊戲就是輸贏要有後果才刺激。」

就跟財富一樣，人的運氣也生而不等，你並不認為自己是個特別幸運的人，但現在看起來也是比上不足比下有餘。

見過衰人，沒見過這麼衰的人。

白蒔陽狂踩命運格，每次不是送醫就是入獄，有玩跟沒玩一樣。他最後在李燕雨的嘲笑下甩手不幹，退到徐若敏身後讓她接手，才脫離長期原地停留和不停繳交保費的窘境。反觀陳勝仁則是只要六步以內有別人的房產，他就一定會踩到，命運牌也總抽到罰款，Andy 不知道是染上了他的霉運，還是自己本來也沒什麼運氣，同樣開始每骰必被收取過路費。

整個桌子的運氣大概都集中在單堯非身上了。

其他人雖然沒有白蒔陽和陳勝仁這麼衰，但比起單堯非還是差多了，沒過多久單堯非就成功佔據半數房產，屋子從平房一路升級成豪華別墅，從頭到尾只踩到其他人的地兩次，進監獄一次，其他時間他都在買地加蓋房子。

「堯非啊，」你拍拍他的肩膀，「要不是你人緣好，你現在就被人圍毆了。」

他愣了幾秒，「嗯……抱歉？」

最後，天生窮人命的陳勝仁和 Andy 光榮成為第一個破產的組別，白蒔陽和徐若敏則是第二組，中規中矩漸漸輸掉存款的謝文彥和何舒婷第三組，葉伊玲和蘇真真則是生不逢時，如果沒有單堯非，她們就贏了。

你家搭檔靠著他令人嫉妒的好運氣輕鬆獲得勝利。

「最輸的懲罰！」李燕雨起鬨地拍手，「來來來！歡迎我們苦命的陳勝仁和 Andy！」

陳勝仁深深嘆了口氣，「行吧，什麼懲罰？」

大家七嘴八舌地討論起來，最後由葉伊玲拍板定案公主抱深蹲十下。「來展示一下你苦練出來的身材。」她揶揄地說，「我看好你喔。」

Andy 看了看自己，再看了看陳勝仁，最後接受了是自己要被抱這件事。

陳勝仁抱得還算輕鬆，一手環著 Andy 的背，一手支撐住他的大腿。「你也抱好，」他說：「不然等一下你掉下來我可不負責。」

「你這樣不行啊，勝仁。」你調侃，「你應該說：『如果你掉下來了，我對你負責一輩子。』」

「你就是這麼亂給承諾的？」他歪起嘴角，「真渣。」

你對他做了個鬼臉。

他調整了下姿勢，讓 Andy 更靠近他的身體一點，之後緩緩蹲下，咬著牙關直起身子，青筋突出脖子的皮肉，看起來有點猙獰。

「哇，看起來好難。」你湊到單堯非耳邊說：「你可以嗎？」

單堯非看了看你，雙手抱住你的腰把你抬了起來，你嚇得連忙抓緊他的肩膀。

「應該可以。」他認真地說。

「好了，我就問一下。」你哭笑不得地拍拍他的臉，「放我下來。」

回過頭的時候陳勝仁整張臉都漲紅了起來，看起來彷彿有血管即將爆裂，讓你稍微擔心了一下他的身體狀況。謝文彥站到他身後，一隻手虛扶著他們。

「四下、五下。」葉伊玲在旁邊搖旗吶喊，「加油啊，陳勝仁！一半了！」

單堯非對你笑了一下，之後也站到陳勝仁身邊，準備隨時拉住他。

「別太逞強啊。」你說：「只是好玩而已。」

他瞥了你一眼，「不用你說。」

第八次蹲下，陳勝仁沒了力氣，抱著 Andy 把頭靠在他肩上喘氣。

「咳，我還是有點重吧？」Andy 說：「要不要放我下來？」

「不想動。」陳勝仁懶懶地說：「借我抱一下。」

他的前額覆蓋著汗水，皮膚因為剛才的運動而發紅，手上的青筋尚未消褪。連你也必須承認此刻的他看起來很有魅力，Andy 的臉都跟著紅了，不自在地扭動著身體。

「哎，你幹什麼呢？」陳勝仁問，「不知道自己坐在敏感的地方嗎？」

Andy 嗆了下，「放我下來吧。」

「還剩兩次。」

「你還要繼續？」

「我是有始有終的男人。」

有始有終的男人在短暫休息之後做完了最後兩次深蹲，在大家的歡呼聲和掌聲中把 Andy 放下，直接躺在地上，胸膛隨著呼吸起伏，一手抹去臉上的汗。

「靠，真累。」他笑了聲，「好看的肌肉果然不中用。」

「那你是要好看還是中用啊？」你蹲在他身邊問，遞給他幾張面紙。

他拉起衣領胡亂擦了擦，「好看啊，我要中用做什麼，我是工程師，力氣大也沒用。」

說得也沒錯。

之後你們一組組被節目組叫走，接受 Elina 的訪問。大概是覺得只有謝文彥單獨受訪不太好，節目組讓他和陳勝仁跟 Andy 一起接受訪問，讓你實在很好奇他們訪談的狀況。

新歡舊愛三人行，有點刺激。

「楷欣、堯非，換你們了。」Elina 把你們喊了過去，對你們友善地笑笑，「你們也接受過幾次訪問了，我就不多說，直接進入正題。」

你們點點頭。

「今天可以明顯感覺到你們之間的氣氛很不錯。」Elina 說：「從節目開拍以來雖然時間不長，但是否有感覺到心動的時刻呢？」

你有點不好意思地點點頭，偷瞄了單堯非一眼，正好對上他發亮的眼睛。

「那個，有的，有心動的時候。」你按著後頸，在腦中組織詞句，「其實像今天他畫圖的時候我也覺得他好帥啊，怎麼這麼優秀，覺得有點不真實。」

「為什麼覺得不真實？」

「因為這個環境吧，如果不是來參加這個節目，我們根本不會認識，即便在什麼場合遇到了，他大概也不會注意到我。」你微微一笑，「而且現在我們處在脫離現實的烏托邦裡，不用考慮生計，不用面對生活的壓力，不用面對其他人，離開節目之後就不同了，我們有工作，有親友，環境不會像現在這樣單純。」

Elina 看起來有點驚訝，「沒有想到你會想得這麼多。」

「什麼意思？」你佯裝憤怒，「我看起來難道是那種空有一張臉沒有腦袋的人嗎？沒錯，我就是。」

Elina 掩嘴輕笑，「是我妄自下定論了。你呢，堯非？」

「我……一開始就覺得這個人很可愛，很特別。」他雙手放在膝蓋上，手指摩娑著褲子的布料，「想要認識他，認識了之後覺得他更可愛也更特別，雖然──」

他看了你一眼，「──這確實是個不現實的環境，但我希望回到現實之後也能繼續了解他，我想介紹我的工作讓他了解，也想了解他的生活。」

「還有帶他認識家人？」Elina 開玩笑地問。

單堯非笑笑，「那要等我們準備好。」

你拉住他的手，捏了一下。

「聽起來兩位都認真思考過現實的問題，但戀愛總是有只存在你們之間感性的成分。」Elina 說：「不知道你們喜歡彼此什麼地方呢？」

「喜歡他什麼地方……」你摩娑著下巴，故作正經地說：「他跟我差差不多 15 公分，親起來方便。」

Elina 破功笑場，單堯非用含笑的眼神看向你。

「他很善良，是真正地為別人著想，想為別人好。」你認真起來，嘴角微勾，「其實我偷偷給了他一個綽號叫『大天使』，當初在酒會他因為擔心我吃不了東西而跟著我，我就覺得這個人真好啊。」

「是大天使不是小天使？」Elina 問。

你咧嘴指著單堯非，「這麼大一個人，叫小天使總覺得不夠貼切。」

「堯非呢？」

「我喜歡他真實做自己的樣子。」單堯非說：「我覺得他很耀眼。」

「能具體說說嗎？」Elina 問，「你所謂的真實做自己是指什麼呢？」

「像是酒會的時候出場的方式。」單堯非說：「他想到要做什麼就做了，不會擔心其他人的眼光。」

「其實有時候我還是滿擔心的。」你小聲解釋，「像是唱歌的時候。」

「嗯。」單堯非彎起笑，「開心先生比較害羞，但開心先生還是勇敢地在當自己。」

你抹抹發燙的臉，「哪有你說的這麼好。」

「那麼到目前為止兩位最喜歡的活動是什麼呢？」Elina 問，「這是節目的第一期，我們節目組也在學習當中，雖然從成片可以看到拍攝出來的效果，但我們也想要知道嘉賓們個人的想法。」

「其他人都說什麼啊？」你好奇地問。

「你們先回答，免得被其他人影響。」

「喔，我就是覺得我的答案你們聽了可能不會太開心。」你抓抓頭，「其實我自己最喜歡的是跟大家一起在大屋裡吃飯玩鬧的時間。」

「這樣啊，可以理解。」Elina 點點頭，隨即露出狡黠的笑容，「何況我們房間沒裝攝影機，隔音又好。」

你想說自己是很純潔地喜歡和大家相處的感覺，但你和單堯非確實也在房間裡做了不純潔的事情。

「我跟楷欣一樣。」單堯非故做鎮定地說，但臉上的紅暈洩漏了他真實的情緒，「不過剛才一起做菜的時候我也很喜歡。」

「雖然你們因為太悠閒惹人嫌了？」Elina 打趣地問。

你咧起嘴，「就是那樣才好玩啊！」

Elina 笑了幾聲，「最後一個問題，兩位是否已經考慮要交往了呢？」

「考慮當然是有考慮過。」你說，聲音無故染上一絲緊張，「不過……我想要在『現實』中做這個決定。」

單堯非點點頭，「我也不希望他之後因為倉促答應而後悔。」

「怎麼就不是你後悔？」

「不會。」單堯非認真地說，也不知道他的自信從何而來。

雖然才過不到一個星期，你已經開始擔心自己是否會無法適應原本的生活了。你又是期待在這期節目結束之後和單堯非獨自相處，又忍不住擔心你們是否會遇到什麼問題。

起碼目前為止，你都未曾偽裝過自己，他也對你真誠以待。你希望你們現在的親近能夠延續下去，你是真心喜歡和他在一起的感覺。

訪談過後，Elina 把大家集合在一起，宣布明天的任務是個人任務，因此不配對分組，今天的勝利者陳勝仁會獲得尚未公布的優勢，Andy 回到主持人的崗位，謝文彥則是回到嘉賓的行列中。

「不歡迎我？」謝文彥笑著問他的室友，「我都奔波了一整天了。」

陳勝仁翻了個白眼，「別裝可憐。」

***

「堯非。」

「嗯。」

「你小時候的夢想是什麼啊？」

你們躺在各自的床上，床頭微弱的燈光照出一小片昏黃，像是在房間裡又隔絕出了一畝天地，他的五官在單點光源下顯得更加立體，黑眸中帶著一點亮光。

「奶奶說我小時候曾經說過想變成跟她一樣的老婆婆。」他說：「知道不可能的時候我還哭了。」

你噗哧笑出聲，「長大之後呢？」

單堯非抱著枕頭看著你，五官因為倦意而變得柔軟，「之後我想當畫家，我爸媽不答應，我就聽他們的話好好念書，後來……」

他搖搖頭，「後來他們的想法也不重要了，我發現自己在做甜點方面有天賦也有興趣，就轉換跑道成了西點師。」

他沒有明說，但你似乎可以猜出來發生了什麼事情。

「現在呢？」你問，「你有什麼夢想嗎？」

他點點頭，「我想開自己的店，想創造出自己的招牌。」頓了頓，他繼續說：「我還想跟喜歡的人結婚。」

你彎彎唇，沒有吐槽他的浪漫情懷。

「我的話，因為腦袋不靈光，成績一直不太好。」你說：「高中有一次參加了歌曲創作比賽，得到了冠軍，拿到獎金的時候我就想，也許這才是我該走的路。」

「我媽罵了我一頓，叫我至少還是得去念大學。」你笑了聲，「我念是念了，不過也一直在寫歌唱歌，我也不是想成為什麼大明星，但我希望能夠用音樂養活自己，希望能夠找到喜歡我的聽眾。」

「我喜歡你的音樂。」單堯非說：「真的喜歡。」

你對他笑笑，「謝謝你，我也很喜歡你的杯子蛋糕，超級好吃。」

「出去之後我再做別的甜點給你吃。」

你伸出小指，「一言為定。」

你們隔空勾起指頭，交換小小的笑容。

你有點想親他，所以你突然跳下床，在他的額頭上印下響亮的吻。

他被你逗笑了，攬住你的肩膀給你一個結實的擁抱。

「晚安，楷欣。」

你爬到自己床上，回他一句「晚安」。


	6. 星期五

**－攝影棚－**

「各位早安。」奪回主持人職務的 Andy 說，身上穿回西裝外套，表情也回歸先前的專業笑容，「歡迎各位來到我們今天的單人任務：戀愛選擇題。」

「Andy！」葉伊玲舉起手，「你知道陳勝仁他相好跑哪去了嗎？昨天有個跟你長得一模一樣的人對他騙色騙食物，結果晚上人就跑了，害他一整天都沒睡。」

她指著氣色很好、一點黑眼圈也沒有的陳勝仁，「他天生麗質所以看不出來，但他真的失眠了一整夜。」

「葉小姐，」Andy 嘴角抽了抽：「那個人沒有始亂終棄，也不是陳先生的相好，我相信陳先生如果對他有興趣，他們會自己談開的。」

葉伊玲咯咯笑了，「好了，不鬧你，你繼續。」

「多謝。」Andy 清清喉嚨，「現在，請各位到我的搭檔那邊領取屬於你的角色卡。」

你有點摸不著頭緒，但也不心急。

Elina 交給你的卡片上頭寫著：你是一個年幼成名的小歌手，從小便在聚光燈下長大，一直到成年為止都沒有過正常的童年或校園生活，沒有什麼朋友，沒有談過戀愛。你累了，唱歌對你而言也不再是純粹的愛好，即將開始全台巡演的你該怎麼做呢？

你倒是希望自己高中的時候沒有「談戀愛」，也就不會錯放了感情。

不過那不是重點，重點是你終於可以再度解放你愛演的那面了。

「現在各位手中都拿到了角色卡。」Elina 解釋，「接下來，你們將在節目組設定的情境中扮演自己的角色，笑場、NG 或是做出不符合角色設定的人會被扣分，最後分數最高，或者該說是負分最少的人就是今日的勝利者。」

「現在，請各位嘉賓跟著引導的工作人員到你們開始任務的位置。」

你和單堯非說了聲「加油」，之後跟著一個女孩子到了看起來像是休息室的地方，桌上擺著一瓶川貝枇杷膏跟一杯水，桌面上散落著綜藝節目的流程。

「任務從現在開始。」女孩說，對你笑了笑，「祝你好運。」

你翹著二郎腿坐在椅子上，拿起拍攝流程翻了翻，看來「你」今天是來宣傳演唱會的。

門外傳來敲門聲，你用不耐煩的語氣說了聲「進來」。

是單堯非。

你下意識對他笑了笑，他也回以笑容，結果房裡突然響起廣播，Elina 用念旁白一樣的語氣說：「你們是同一家公司的藝人，單堯非因為經紀人總喜歡拿林楷欣和他做比較，見到林楷欣時總是沒什麼好臉色；林楷欣則是在幾次熱臉貼冷屁股之後，對待單堯非的態度也糟糕起來，不時對對方冷嘲熱諷。」

「今天，你們狹路相逢，參加了同樣的綜藝節目，單堯非的經紀人便要他抓緊機會，讓你答應請他當巡演的嘉賓之一。」

幹。

節目組出來面對。

「你來這裡做什麼？」你板著臉問，「這是我的休息室。」

單堯非繃著表情默默拉了張椅子坐下，看都不看你。

你們就這樣一語不發地坐在休息室的兩端，彷彿用沉默抗議節目組的殘酷。

「你沒有耳朵嗎？」你終於再度開口，在單堯非轉過頭看你的時候覺得良心刺痛。啊，你怎麼能這樣對待他，看他那對無辜的雙眼，千錯萬錯都不是他的錯。

「經紀人叫我來跟你打招呼。」他說，結果就被廣播給打斷。

「叭叭，單堯非態度過於和善，扣一分。」

他楞了下，努力擺出冷酷的表情，緊緊皺起眉頭，用自以為兇惡的語氣說：「又不是我自己願意來的，哼。」

哼什麼哼，可愛了不起啊。

太了不起了。

「叭叭，林楷欣收起你花癡的傻笑，扣一分。」

你連忙拿起桌面上散落的節目流程，直接把臉給擋住。「招呼打完了，你可以走了。」

單堯非搖搖頭，「還有別的事。」

「什麼事？」

「你演唱會嘉賓準備請誰？」

說到關鍵字你立刻低下頭，用硬梆梆的語氣說：「演唱會？你問這麼做什麼？」

「經紀人要我──」像是意識到自己的語氣再度太過平和，單堯非雙手抱在胸前，像個鬧彆扭的孩子一樣努著嘴，「要我問能不能讓我跟你合唱一首。」

「合唱？」你把節目流程丟回桌上，視線四處飄，就是不看單堯非，怕自己會笑出來，「你？」

「我唱歌不比別人差。」單堯非加了句：「你也說過我唱歌好聽。」

「叭叭！單堯非聽起來別這麼自豪！扣一分！」

「哼，連你都說過我唱歌好聽。」

別再哼啦！忍笑很辛苦好嘛！

你深吸了口氣，讓自己冷靜下來。

「那又怎麼樣？要是請你當嘉賓，我的粉絲會怎麼說？」

「藉口。」單堯非說：「不管你做什麼，你的粉絲都不會有意見。」

「你不怕被攻擊？」

「不怕。」

你擺擺手，對他下了逐客令，「我知道了，跟你經紀人說你成功完成了任務。出去吧，別煩我。」

等單堯非走出房門，你低聲「自言自語」：「如果能讓粉絲放棄我，我也不用繼續唱了吧？」

你獨自一人在休息室裡黯然了一陣子，之後有個工作人員跑來通知你節目就要開始了，請你移步到攝影棚。

大概是被節目組抓來當臨演的。

你臭著一張臉，跟著他走到攝影棚，單堯非已經坐定位，旁邊擺著兩個空椅子，一個顯然是你的位子，另一個嘉賓則不知道是誰。

「林先生你好。」

謝文彥走進攝影棚，對你伸出手，「我是謝文彥，《明星無腳本》的新任主持人，謝謝您來參加我們節目，很期待您今天的演出。」

昨天的臨時主持人今天正好扮演主持人，也不知道節目組是不是故意的。

「你好。」你不冷不熱地說，時時記得你現在是急著想要退出演藝圈的歌手，「還有一位嘉賓呢？」

「他應該也快到了，您先入座吧。」

你矜持地往椅子的方向走，既想坐在單堯非旁邊，又擔心自己碰到他會笑場。

「這裡。」單堯非拍拍他旁邊的位子，語氣很硬，眼神卻透露著希冀。

唉，你就是心太軟。

「堯非。」你對他點點頭，裝出冷淡的樣子。

喜歡單堯非的你扮演著討厭單堯非卻又得和他維持表面和平的角色，這個演技實在需要太多層次了，你有點扛不住。

你本業是創作歌手，唯一的演出經驗是穿著布偶裝演海豹先生。

「啊，我們的第三位嘉賓來了。」謝文彥說，上前和陳勝仁打招呼，「請坐，節目已經差不多要開始了，請問各位對於今天的節目流程是否有什麼問題？」

你剛才只是隨便翻過節目流程，不過這種談話性節目都大同小異，大概就是訪談和現場演出交錯錄製吧？反正你也不想表現得太好。

陳勝仁隨興地對你和單堯非揮揮手，入座之後翹起一隻腳。

「明星無腳本節目以無腳本訪談為賣點，廣受觀眾喜愛。」Andy 開始念白，「但實際上，主持人與經紀人事先依舊會先溝通，避免踩到嘉賓的地雷，保留幾個無傷大雅的爭議性問題，既能為嘉賓炒新聞，又能確保節目效果。」

「今日，節目組將爆出來的熱點有三：單堯非和林楷欣的恩怨、陳勝仁因為被騷擾而產生人群恐懼，以及主持人謝文彥有了穩定交往的對象。」

你已經接受自己和單堯非得裝作討厭對方的事情了，陳勝仁和謝文彥看起來似乎是第一次聽到自己的追加設定。

「節目錄製開始，請各位好好扮演自己的角色。」

謝文彥走到主持人的高腳椅坐下，一點也不尷尬地對著攝影機即興念出開場白。

「歡迎收看今天的《明星無腳本》，我是主持人謝文彥，今天我們很榮幸可以請到三位青年才俊來到我們棚內。」他戲劇性地一頓，「首先是我們的高大帥氣的熟男歌手單堯非。」

你咬緊牙關，差點笑出來。

「再來是我們十二歲就因歌唱比賽成名的小天才，林楷欣。」

你扯扯嘴角。

「最後是最近當紅的模特陳勝仁。」

陳勝仁點點頭。

你嚴重懷疑謝文彥是否一不小心發現了自己的天職，也許節目結束之後他就會辭了業務的工作，直接轉換跑道。

「剛才楷欣和勝仁走進電視台的時候都引起了不小的動靜。」謝文彥笑著說：「兩位恰好是兩個極端，一個從年少成名，到現在已經有九年的時間；另一個是最近突然一砲而紅，至今還不到一年。不知道兩位對『名氣』這件事情是如何看待的？楷欣要不要分享一下？」

現在的業務都這麼會編台詞的嗎？

「成名總是有它的代價。」你嚴肅地說：「尤其是在年紀還小的時候，鎂光燈與攝影鏡頭並非成長的良伴。」

「所以如果能夠重來，你是否還會參加那次歌唱比賽呢？」

你搖搖頭，「我寧可像其他人一樣正常地上學，過一般人的生活。」

「勝仁呢？」謝文彥問，「這幾個月來你的生活有什麼變化？」

陳勝仁聳聳肩。

「叭叭！陳勝仁請勿消極做任務！」Andy 警告，「因為昨天的勝利，你今天有三次避免扣分的機會，你剛剛進棚之前就用掉過一次，現在又用掉一次，只剩下一次機會。」

「我不是患了人群恐懼嗎？」陳勝仁反駁，「那我安靜一點有什麼問題？」

「一，人群恐懼跟鏡頭恐懼是兩回事；二，你是公司送過來打知名度的，這是你的工作，你不可能一直不說話。」

陳勝仁煩躁地抓抓頭，結果又被 Andy 打斷了。

「男模可不會隨便弄亂自己的髮型！」

「我這是造型！」

「主持人別跟嘉賓拌嘴！」Elina 突然插了進來，「請各位繼續。」

你們現在是節目裡的假綜藝節目的嘉賓，有夠後設，簡直就是實境秀版本的《全面啟動》。

「勝仁？」謝文彥冷靜地繼續演，「出名之後你的生活有什麼差別嗎？」

「不就那樣？」陳勝仁說：「被粉絲圍堵之類的。」

謝文彥點點頭，「剛才我看到還有個女粉絲衝上來想抱你，好在被保鑣擋住了，你對這種行為有什麼看法嗎？」

「腦袋有洞唄。」

「叭叭！」Andy 喊，「沒有剛成名的藝人會在節目上說這種話！」

「我就是這種口直心快的形象！那個誰……反正就是滿有名的歌手不也是這樣嗎？大家不就喜歡這種真性情？」

「大家喜歡的是嫉惡如仇，你現在罵的是粉絲！」

「強抱偶像的算什麼粉絲？」

Elina 受不了地介入，「你們兩個夠了，繼續繼續！」

你認真懷疑他們剛才是不是已經吵過很多次了。

你和單堯非對視一眼，偷偷交換一個笑容。

「咳。」謝文彥清清喉嚨，「勝仁似乎還有點不適應名人生活，不知道堯非你又是怎麼想的？」

哇，主持人為了節目效果故意刺激嘉賓。

但單堯非還不是很進入狀況，一點也沒有被刺激到，只是淡淡地說：「大家追星還是要理智一點。」

「叭叭，單堯非出戲了，扣一分。」

單堯非抿起嘴，有點無措，你連忙湊到他耳邊說：「你的角色不是很想成名嗎？我們兩個這麼出名卻不開心，你可以說如果是你會珍惜每個粉絲之類的。」

「你真聰明。」單堯非說，親了你的臉頰一口。

「嘉賓請不要趁機打情罵俏，你們兩個目前互相討厭，謝謝。」

你硬是捧著單堯非的臉親了他一下，對鏡頭冷哼。

「繼續！」

單堯非完全照著你剛剛的只是念台詞，語氣比小學三年級參加朗讀比賽的你還要生硬，但你莫名其妙地覺得他這樣好可愛。

「我很珍惜每一個粉絲。」單堯非說，頓了一下，「不過還是不要亂抱人比較好，要尊重每個人的自主權。」

趁機宣導正確觀念的他也很棒。

「叭叭！林楷欣傻笑扣一分！」

……戲裡的你們也快點談戀愛啊！

接下來謝文彥又問了幾個問題，你和單堯非沒再被扣分，倒是陳勝仁直接把最後一次不扣分的機會用掉了，和謝文彥站到同樣的起跑點上。

你開始懷疑最後表現最好的會不會是謝文彥了，想想也是，這個人在遊樂場那天就演得特別開心，節目裡又沒有什麼人可以讓他出戲的。

「……接下來讓我們欣賞楷欣帶來的演出，他要演唱──」

謝文彥話還沒說完，突然有個人衝了出來，嘴裡喊著「陳勝仁，我愛你！」

認出聲音的瞬間你就忍不住笑了。

「叭叭，林楷欣笑場，扣一分！」

白蒔陽手裡捧著一大束玫瑰，用無比僵硬的語氣重述：「我是真心喜歡你，勝仁，沒有人可以阻止我們在一起。」

陳勝仁轉了一百八十度背對攝影機，你懷疑他在偷笑。

「這位先生，請你自重。」謝文彥用身體擋住陳勝仁，怒視著白蒔陽，右手還佔有慾十足地圈住陳勝仁的肩膀，「他並非你的交往對象，你的心意與他無關。」

等等，總覺得你好像漏看了幾集連續劇，現在演到哪了。

你身體向後傾，對上陳勝仁的眼睛，他同樣一臉不解，正努力地想把謝文彥的手拔開。

竟然拔不起來。

「哦？」白蒔陽突然興味盎然起來，似乎是跟謝文彥對上了電波，「我可沒有聽說他有什麼交往對象。」

「你不知道不代表不存在。」謝文彥瞇起眼，「請閒雜人等離開，我們還要拍節目。」

「我是這個節目的贊助商。」白蒔陽說出充滿古早味的台詞，「你沒有權力趕我走。」

謝文彥冷哼，「你就不怕消息傳出去，會讓他的名聲受損？這就是你的喜歡？」

「你這個為了事業不敢出櫃的人沒資格評斷我。」

原來陳勝仁就是謝文彥穩定交往的地下情人。

這個設定是哪來的。

「是我委屈他了，」謝文彥突然說，「我，謝文彥，喜歡這個叫陳勝仁的男人，我們已經交往五年了。」

白蒔陽把玫瑰丟在地上，「好！我失戀了！我可以黯然離開了！」

「OOC 扣一分！你是為了他跟家裡斷絕關係的男人，別那麼隨便放棄。」

「我不屑當小三！」白蒔陽反駁，「總裁也是有尊嚴的！」

二十一歲的總裁真是厲害了。

你笑到快要岔氣，陳勝仁也難得大笑出聲。Andy 廣播扣分的聲音直接被你們的笑聲淹沒，你整個人笑倒在單堯非身上。

「叭叭，堯非，他是你的死對頭！扣一分！」

唉，在這個陳勝仁左擁右抱的時刻，你卻連單堯非的手都不能牽。

「喂，你可以放開我了。」陳勝仁說，推了謝文彥一把。

「你還生我的氣嗎？」謝文彥垂眸看著陳勝仁，「對不起，我總是瞻前顧後的，以後不會了，我的事業並沒有你重要。」

「肉不肉麻啊？」陳勝仁說：「你的事業不重要，我的重要。」

「模特的事業不會因為出櫃受影響。」

「要是我想成為演員呢？」

「性向不會影響觀眾對你的愛，他們本來就是因為你忠於自我而喜歡你的，我也一樣。」謝文彥頓了頓，「寶貝。」

「哈哈哈哈哈哈──！」

「林楷欣、白蒔陽笑場！」

你識破了這個男人的陰謀，他就是故意想讓你們笑場被扣分！

「你也太拚了。」陳勝仁翻了個白眼，隨後勾起惡趣味的笑容，「喂，你說喜歡我，你敢證明給全國觀眾看嗎？」

「哦？」謝文彥瞇起眼，嘴角微翹，「怎麼不敢。」

他抬起陳勝仁的下巴，「要我在你的仰慕者跟鏡頭面前親你嗎？」

「親親親！」白蒔陽唯恐天下不亂地說：「你們不親，我就不相信你們是真心相愛的，我會繼續追求你，勝仁。」

陳勝仁直視謝文彥的眼睛，挑起眉。

謝文彥輕笑了聲，低頭吻他。

「哇靠，真的親了。」白蒔陽破壞氣氛地驚呼，「不對，呃，看來他們是真的認真在交往，我只能退出了。」

雖然他十分敬業地在演戲，但大家的焦點都不在他身上，而是看著一旁親得難分難捨的陳勝仁和謝文彥。因為一個站著一個坐著，謝文彥是居高臨下地在吻他，雙手扣著他的臉，讓陳勝仁仰著頭承受他的親吻。

似乎是對此感到不滿，陳勝仁直接把謝文彥拉到腿上，箍住他的腰加深這個吻，舌頭撬開牙關，張嘴相互交纏，發出令人害羞的嘖嘖水聲。

這大概是節目至今尺度最大的戲碼。

「如果我現在叫他們去開房間會不會被打？」白蒔陽湊到你旁邊問，你連忙摀住自己的耳朵。

「你可以試試。」

「算了，我不想死。」

你哀怨地看了單堯非一眼，決定等一下中場休息的時候一定要親他個半小時。

「這樣證明夠嗎？」謝文彥問，語氣中帶著不符他平時形象的挑釁成分，「還是要更多？」

陳勝仁嗤笑，推開他，「好好做你的工作，『主持人』。」

熟稔的一來一往讓你不禁懷疑他們之前是否就接過吻了。

這兩個人到底怎麼回事？

「剛才說到哪了？」謝文彥隨意整理了儀容，「對了，請保安帶白先生離開。」

「我自己來！」白蒔陽踏著輕快的步伐離開了攝影棚，一副急著脫離風暴中心的樣子。你眼巴巴地看著他，也不知道自己是想留下來看戲，還是脫離這個逼你看別人放閃，自己卻連手都不能碰的窘境。

「剛才節目流程進行到楷欣正要上場表演的部分。」謝文彥鎮靜地說：「楷欣準備好了嗎？」

「啊？喔。」

你接過工作人員遞給你的吉他，突然靈機一動，「話說回來，我之後演唱會將請到堯非當我的嘉賓，我們可以先預演給各位看看。」

「叭叭，楷欣 OOC！」感覺上有很久沒說話的 Andy 開口，你對著鏡頭搖搖頭。

「我是有計畫的，主持人，戲裡的楷欣不是想退出演藝圈嗎？『堯非』不是想紅嗎？」你咧起嘴，「所以我決定倒貼他！讓我的粉絲對我失望，讓大家對『堯非』產生好奇，一箭雙雕，多好？」

Andy 噎了下，「你就是不想假裝討厭他吧？」

「這可是高難度演出。」你理直氣壯地說：「我得演出討厭他，卻又不得不為了自己的目標接近他的樣子，非專業演員只演得出喜歡不是我的錯。」

「隨你吧。」Andy 滄桑地嘆氣，「繼續。」

你對單堯非燦爛一笑，拉著他一起把位子挪到舞台中央。

***

歌唱完了，先是謝文彥宣布節目中的節目結束錄製，之後 Andy 宣布真正的節目中場休息，大家可以到休息室吃便當。你撲到單堯非身上，莫名感到筋疲力竭。

「我不想動。」你說：「演戲好累。」

「嗯。」他摸摸你的頭，「要抱你過去嗎？」

這倒是不必。

你的臉皮還沒有這麼厚。

你沒骨頭似地靠在單堯非身上，跟著他一起往休息室的方向走，沒忘了回頭問陳勝仁和謝文彥到底是什麼情況。

「成年人嘛。」陳勝仁說：「親一個又怎麼樣了？」

你不可置信地看著他，「你親了都不負責的？」

謝文彥噗哧笑出聲，「你真可愛。」

單堯非把你和他隔開，親了下你的臉頰，「要負責。」

陳勝仁跟謝文彥都笑了，也不知道是在笑什麼。

等你們到休息室的時候其他人已經在了，除了葉伊玲之外大家看起來精神都很不錯，一邊吃便當一邊聊得很開心。

「嗨，聽蒔陽說你們剛剛很精采啊。」何舒婷對你們揮揮手，「兩位暗通款曲了？」

陳勝仁哼笑，「你說呢？」

何舒婷上下打量著他，之後再看向謝文彥，「看不太出來，你前天晚上才在那邊跟 Andy 玩 Pocky 遊戲，之前楷欣腳傷被關在屋裡的時候文彥又叫我們暫時別回去……」

「我只知道你們在玩真心話大冒險，原來大冒險有 Pocky 啊。」謝文彥挑起眉，看向陳勝仁，「沒想到你會這麼配合。」

「大家只是玩玩。」陳勝仁勾起唇，「你轉移目標的速度倒是很快。」

謝文彥聳聳肩，「你一開始看上的不也是堯非嗎？」

這個話題怎麼越談越不對勁。

你趕緊閃到單堯非身後，「不知道你們在說什麼，請不要把我們扯進去謝謝。」

何舒婷嘖嘖兩聲，「你們幾個男人的關係好亂啊。」

「跟我和堯非沒有關係！」你抱住單堯非的腰，「我們才是早就暗通款曲了！」

你一時之間有點口不擇言，單堯非悶笑，腹部跟著震動起來，傳到你貼著他肚子的掌心。

「楷欣啊。」李燕雨走過來拍拍你的肩膀，「你們兩個應該要用互通款曲不是暗通款曲，都是明著來的。」

也不是。

你們還是有躲在房間裡做兒童不宜的事的。

「還是你們那邊好。」葉伊玲哀嘆，「聽起來就好有趣啊，哪像我們這邊……節目組性別刻板印象！誰說女孩子就得比較會勾心鬥角？」

「你們早上做了什麼啊？」你問。

「伊玲呢，是我們的小皇帝。」李燕雨幸災樂禍地說：「我們幾個是她的寵妃，真真是她最不喜歡的皇后。」

你差點被自己的口水嗆到，也虧節目組想得出來。

「楷欣，你不知道我有多痛苦。」她趴在蘇真真肩膀上假哭，「我明明只想獨寵她一個人，劇本卻逼我對她冷眼看待，還得跟這些我不愛的鶯鶯燕燕周旋。」她誇張地抹了抹眼角，「要是真真不開心了怎麼辦？」

「我知道這只是演戲。」蘇真真好笑地說，拍拍她的頭，「而且大家都是朋友，我不會不開心。」

葉伊玲哼了聲，「妳的角色就該跟舒婷的對調。」

「舒婷是最受寵的貴妃。」徐若敏解釋，「燕雨走善解人意的密友路線，我是看起來單純但實際上心機深重的角色。」

你同情地看了葉伊玲一眼，「節目組就是故意的，逼著我跟堯非當死對頭，還好我機智，在符合人設的情況下拉著他炒緋聞。」

葉伊玲的眼睛亮了起來，「對啊，我怎麼沒想到呢，其實皇上對皇后是愛在心底口難開啊。他擔心皇后被人針對，才會裝出不喜歡她的樣子。唉，古時候的皇帝也是身不由己。」

何舒婷和徐若敏笑成了一團。

***

「由於林楷欣提出的計畫，他即將追著單堯非參加雙人結伴冒險的綜藝節目。兩人的經紀人擔心他們表面親近實則死敵的真相爆出來，要你們好好培養默契，為即將到來的節目拍攝與演唱會做準備。」

你和單堯非被帶到一個看起來像是練團室的空間，沙發邊靠著一把吉他，你回頭看了一眼鏡頭。

「由於單堯非不大會彈吉他，經紀人認為讓他和林楷欣學吉他會是最好的默契培養手段，在牽扯到自己的專業時，單堯非也比較不會有排斥心理。」

Elina 頓了頓，「請兩位還是稍微注意一下人物設定。」

「好好好。」你擺擺手，拿起吉他，「堯非，過來。」

他差點就要乖乖直接聽你的話，走了兩步趕緊停下來，說：「為什麼？」

「我現在是你的老師，你也想學好吉他吧？」你繃著一張臉說，拍拍旁邊的位子，「學好吉他要從學好姿勢開始，你拿著吉他我看看。」

他慢吞吞地走到沙發邊坐下，拿起吉他，按照你之前教他的姿勢把吉他擺在腿上拿好。

「試彈一首？」

單堯非點點頭，彈了你之前教他的伴奏，雖然彈奏得有點卡，但和弦基本上都是正確的。

「左手放得有點快，這樣聲音會中斷，聽起來斷斷續續的。」你接過吉他，示範了一次，「你剛才是這樣，擔心自己來不急換把位，所以提早放開了手，這個要多練習。」

你調整了下他的左手，「還有該悶住的弦要確實悶好，不然會有雜音，這個也是練久了就會習慣了。」

「再彈一遍？」

他點點頭。

這一次他的動作確實很多，你在他身邊坐下輕輕哼出主旋律，不自覺盯著他漂亮的手指看。

讓這隻手幫你手淫簡直就是罪過。

雖然那天你也貢獻了自己的雙手，但你還是有種莫名的罪惡感。他的手太好看了，不像你覆蓋著厚繭和傷痕，還容易爆青筋。

「老師？」

你這才意識到自己不小心恍神了，「咳，抱歉，呃，你叫我什麼？」

「老師。」他彎起唇，「不是你說的嗎？現在你是我的老師。」

你漲紅了臉，覺得自己思想真是骯髒。

「那個，」Elina 開口，「你們是不是忘了自己還有人物設定這種東西？這不是你們自己的私人吉他教室喔……」

你清清喉嚨，「不好意思，情不自禁。」

你試著保持嚴肅的態度，但作為「師生」，還刻意板起臉，反而讓你的思緒一歪不復返，總覺得等一下你就要用身體懲罰他，或者是他要撕破你矜持的假象……色情片誤你，美色也誤你。

不行，你得加戲。

「其實我很羨慕你。」你在一曲完畢之後說：「你的音樂裡有真實的感情，真實的體悟，不像我，唱著愛情的酸澀，卻連誰的手都沒有牽過。」

你也知道他不擅長演戲，所以你直接繼續說：「喂，接吻要怎麼接？」

他愣了幾秒，「問這個做什麼？」

「我退出演藝圈之後總是要談戀愛的。」你垂著頭，「二十多歲還不會接吻，會被嘲笑的吧。」你抓住他的手腕，「不然你教我吧，我教你吉他，你教我接吻。」

也許是一時之間沒想到該如何反駁你神奇的邏輯，或是單純樂觀其成，Elina 沒有打斷你們。

「反正你一定有過很多經驗了，讓我親一下也沒有損失。」你理直氣壯地說：「把初吻送給你我還覺得虧了呢！」

才怪。

你恨不得自己的初吻真的是給單堯非，而不是個不值得你喜歡的人。

單堯非還沒有反應過來，你就抱著他的後腦親了上去。

「老師，」你抵著他的嘴唇說：「我該怎麼做呢？成年人是怎麼接吻的？」

他發出只有氣音的笑聲，捏了下你的下巴，「嘴巴張開。」

你一張嘴他的舌頭就舔了進來，慢條斯理地探索你的口腔。

「記得呼吸。」他在親吻之間說，把你的手搭到他肩膀上，「放鬆，別想太多。」

他笑了聲，「眼睛閉上。」

於是你們嚴肅的吉他教室就變成了很不嚴肅的接吻課。

你們從坐著親變成躺著親，最後變成你被壓在牆邊親。你們……是有點忘了自己現在還被攝影機指著，突然傳來的敲門聲讓你們終於想起自己現在在拍節目，連忙整理自己的衣裝。

「那個，不好意思。」門外的年輕女孩紅著臉說：「練團室的使用時間到了，等一下還有別人要過來用。」

你現在有點分不出來這是節目組設計的環節，還是這個場地真的有其他人在用。

「抱歉，造成你們困擾了。」你雙手合十對她比了個拜託的手勢，「如果你看到了什麼，麻煩幫我們保密一下。」

「啊，好的？」女孩看起來有點困惑，還是節目組的人上前和她解釋，她才了然地點點頭，非常配合地答應你們會為你們的戀情保密。

「不是戀情喔。」你笑嘻嘻地說，「我們是師生關係。」

女孩臉更紅了，低著頭閃進練團室收拾。

你們跟著工作人員到了一間布置成辦公室模樣的小攝影棚。你和單堯非對看一眼，在工作人員的指示下進門。

有個人背著手站在窗邊，你從身高就能看出來是白蒔陽。

「請坐。」白蒔陽說，轉身面對你們，「桌上有一份合約，你們都看看。」

「林楷欣和單堯非必須作為官方 CP 綑綁銷售，直到經紀合約期滿或解約為止。」你眨眨眼，「白總啊，這什麼東西？」

「你的經紀人說你不想唱下去了，這是交換條件。」他解釋，「你走了，我們總得找個人代替你。」

「喔，那為什麼是你親自給我們？」

「我原本要拿另一種合約出來。」他滄桑地說：「但我的眼線告訴我你們也搞在一起了。」

「另一種是哪種……？」

「就是那種。」

白蒔陽被安排的劇情線到底為什麼這麼古早味，又是總裁又是包養。

你拍拍他的肩膀，「天涯何處無芳草啊，白總，你各方面條件都這麼好，總會找到對象的。」

你頓了頓，「就是可以考慮一下增高鞋墊。」

「喂！」

***

最後，Elina 把你們聚集在一起，一一宣布結局。

「林楷欣和單堯非在炒 CP 的過程中培養出真感情，曾經的死對頭變成了男男朋友，即使是在林楷欣退出演藝圈之後，還是會不時出現在單堯非拍攝的 Vlog 或照片中，成為知名的同志情侶。」

「陳勝仁和謝文彥戀情曝光後，不時會收到狂熱粉絲的騷擾和威脅信，不堪其擾的兩人最後選擇退居幕後，繼續在產業中耕耘。一開始每天都有粉絲在猜測兩人是否已經分手，但漸漸的，他們完全淡出了觀眾的記憶。」

「白蒔陽在情傷之後努力投身工作，讓他的經紀公司成為國內前幾大巨頭。雖然事業十分成功，在感情生活上，白總卻處處碰壁，一直沒有找到兩情相悅的對象。最近，他開始考慮相親。」

白蒔陽把臉埋進手中，「我也太慘了吧？」

「你可是二十一歲的總裁欸！」你說：「還事業有成，難道不好嗎？」

「這是戀愛節目！」白蒔陽悲憤地說。

Elina 咳了聲，打斷你們的對話。「今天男嘉賓之中負分最少的是謝文彥，今晚節目組將招待你到台北的人氣景觀餐廳享用豪華晚餐，你可以選擇攜伴，也可以自己一個人去。」

謝文彥對著陳勝仁攤開手，挑起眉毛，「來嗎？」

陳勝仁嘴角微勾，「畢竟是免費的晚餐。」

「其他人呢？」你好奇地問，「葉伊玲他們的後宮爭霸戰怎麼了？」

「皇后成功收服了所有妃子，讓她們不再與她爭寵，而是為她所用。她們願為皇后動用娘家的勢力，一同為了太平盛世努力。」Elina 說：「最後贏得勝利的是真真。」

哇。

果然最後的大 BOSS 永遠都是最安靜的那個，你就知道真真是個狠角色。

還有她們玩的怎麼跟你們差這麼多，你們五個就是戀愛腦。

「來吧，我們先回大屋，女孩子們卸妝換裝得花比較長的時間。」Elina 對你們招招手，「等所有人都到了，我們會宣布關於明後天拍攝的事宜，之後再帶今天的勝利者和 PLUS ONE 到餐廳，你們兩個回去可以先整理一下，換個衣服。」

***

「明天星期六將是我們這一期最後一天活動日，認為自己已經找到了固定對象，並且想從《尋愛旅途》畢業的搭檔，明天將進行特殊的情侶任務，其他人則是作為任務關主考驗我們的情侶檔。」

「晚上節目組會請各位吃頓大餐，是慶功宴，是犒賞各位，也是歡送將離開這個節目、參加《真愛旅途》的嘉賓。」

「星期天白天我們會拍攝畢業嘉賓離開的畫面，之後畢業嘉賓有兩個星期的時間在節目外相處，決定你們是否真的要一起參加《真愛旅途》。若最後決定反悔，請儘快告知節目組，我們好提前安排。」

「以上有任何問題嗎？」

你和其他人都搖搖頭。

「好的，那麼請各位想想是否要報名明天的情侶任務。」Andy 搖搖手機，「有意願的請在今天晚上十二點之前傳訊息告知節目組。」

你看向單堯非，他對你點點頭。

你舉起手，「我們現在報名可以嗎？」

「當然。」Andy 點點頭，「林楷欣和單堯非，收到兩位的報名。」

葉伊玲也舉起了手，「我跟真真也是。」

Andy 比了個 OK 的手勢，「收到。」

事情宣布完畢，今晚要去高級餐廳的兩對盛裝跟著兩位主持人離開。有鑑於最會做菜的兩個人都不在，你們乾脆叫了外賣，一群人熱熱鬧鬧地在客廳邊聊天邊吃。李燕雨用生動的語言向當時不在場的你、單堯非和白蒔陽形容真真皇后是如何雷厲風行整頓了後宮，你聽了就覺得還好自己沒被分到她們那邊，要在古代生存下去太需要智商了。

也還好你生在現代。

「你們明天加油啊。」李燕雨說：「雖然還不知道我們當關主是要做什麼，但我是不會手下留情的。」

「李姐姐，你怎麼能這麼不近人情？」你誇張地捧著心臟，「我平時對你不好嗎？」

「這是來自去死團的怨念。」徐若敏開玩笑地說：「話說回來，怎麼你們成雙成對的都剛好是同性呢？」

「更重要的是，」李燕雨悲憤地說：「平平都是同性戀，怎麼我就這麼慘呢？」

白蒔陽委屈地看著她們，「怎麼女孩子都沒有把我當交往對象考慮呢？」

「性別不對。」李燕雨說。

「年紀太小。」何舒婷說。

徐若敏點點頭，「同上。」

真的是好慘。

「我跟堯非本來就不在你們的市場裡。」你嘻嘻笑著，「其他人我就不知道了，都是恰巧吧。何況也不知道謝文彥跟陳勝仁現在是什麼狀況。」

「咳，其實我之前好像不小心碰上他們在……」何舒婷隱諱地比了個口交的手勢，「我就是去問文彥有沒有頭痛藥的，等他開門的時候嘴唇特別紅，聲音也有點沙啞，勝仁那時候人好像在浴室裡，也不知道是不是趕著躲進去的，褲子都掉在門外。」

「哇，他們膽子也真大。」李燕雨嘖嘖兩聲，「不過一個星期不做是滿長的。」

「哪裡長？」白蒔陽無法理解地問：「你們性慾是有多強？？」

何舒婷和徐若敏用一副「你還小」的眼神看著他。他轉向你，想尋求一點認可。

「呃，一個星期是不長。」你補了句，「不過也是看對象是誰吧？」

「難不成你和堯非也──」

「沒有！」

果然談論別人的八卦就是容易引火上身。

……堯非這麼大一個，你的嘴巴會不會太小了？

「嘖嘖嘖，脖子都紅了。」李燕雨說：「有對象的人就是不一樣。」

你往單堯非身上靠，「你們之後也會找到對象的。」

四個人同時嘆了口氣。

「希望吧。」何舒婷說：「也希望之後來的嘉賓不會太難相處。」

你拿起你的瓶裝可樂，「祝你們好運。」

白蒔陽和你碰杯，「也祝你們兩個好運。」

***

「你之後兩個星期有工作嗎？」你側躺在床上面對單堯非，「我之前的工作都是打工兼職，打工的部分來節目之前就直接辭掉了，兼職時間本來就彈性，所以我其實都可以配合你。」

「老闆要我沒交到男朋友不要回去上班。」單堯非不好意思地說：「不過我還是想回去看一下，幫忙做點事情。」

「我也想看你工作的樣子。」你想像了一下就覺得心跳加快，「歡迎我嗎？」

他笑得露出白牙，「當然歡迎。」

兩個星期的時間不長也不短，你想要用來好好了解他，也讓他知道平時的你是什麼樣子的。

「我們輪流怎麼樣？」你提議，「各安排一個星期的活動，你讓我進入你的生活，之後我把我的世界介紹給你。」

他點點頭，「好。」

雖然擔心也有，但你心裡更多的是期盼。


	7. 星期六

「各位早安，今天是《尋愛旅途》第一期的最後一天，由有意願定下來的配對參加今天的情侶任務。經過大家的自願報名，最後參加者有葉伊玲/蘇真真、林楷欣/單堯非和陳勝仁/謝文彥，有請幾位嘉賓出列。」

你看向一臉淡然的陳勝仁，也不知道自己是意外還是不意外。

「如同現實中的感情，今天的任務沒有輸贏，沒有成功或失敗，只有你們是否願意和對方一起走到最後。」Andy 指著退到一旁的其他人，「你們的朋友是在考驗你們，也是在幫助你們認清內心。」

「如果各位已經準備好了，請牽起對方的手跟我來。」

單堯非大大的手抓住你的，手指嵌入你的指縫間，讓你們十指交扣，光是皮膚相磨的觸感就讓你呼吸短暫停滯，你從不知道自己的手原來也可以這樣敏感。

「是不是很粗糙？」你小聲問。

他捏了捏你的手，「我喜歡。」

你們跟著 Andy 走進一間展場，牆上掛著你們這幾天活動的照片，還有代表活動的物品，像是屬於遊樂場的氣球，還有你們之前尋找過的小天使雕像。

你好笑地看著陳勝仁和單堯非一臉不情願地牽著手的照片，節目組肯定是故意的。

「雖然我們做戀愛節目的不該拆自己的台，但這個節目確實只是個開始。」Elina 對你笑了笑，「就像我們嘉賓說的那樣，這是個不現實的環境，踏入現實之後各位的關係會有什麼變化，那是我們無法預測的。」

「不過大抵感情都需要磨合，那也就是我們今天任務的重點。」Andy 笑了聲，「當然這畢竟是拍節目，不是伴侶諮商，活動還是以好玩為主。」

「今天的四位關主個別獲得了不同的考驗主題，但他們有權任意修改進行方式與規則，他們下手多重就要看各位平時的人緣如何了。」

不，跟人緣沒有關係。

單身人士的怨念才是問題。

「請沿著這條路走。」

通過走道之後是牆面漆成深藍色的空間，中央擺放著三張桌子，第一張桌子的中間裝設了一面透明壓克力板，第二章桌子中間是實心的隔板，第三章桌子的隔板則是在與桌面隔著約一個拳頭多的高度。

第一關的關主何舒婷站了出來。

「不知道大家有沒有看過瑪莉娜．阿布拉莫維奇的一場行為藝術表演，就叫凝視瑪莉娜，她在紐約的 MOMA 與陌生人隔桌對視一分鐘，什麼話也不說，只是凝視彼此。我們在現實中無比仰賴話語和文字，但如果靜下心來觀察，有時候能看見很多不同的東西。」

「這一關的主題是溝通，這是我們每天都在做的事情，但我們經常忘記溝通其實有多麼複雜，也忽略了誤解是多麼容易產生。」何舒婷走到裝著透明壓克力板的桌子邊，「如果只靠眼神交流，我們可以看懂多少？」

她接著走到裝著實心隔板的桌子邊，「如果只能聽見聲音呢？」

然後是隔板懸空的桌子，她從另一邊把手伸了出來，「如果只能靠接觸呢？」

「接下來我們先請各組輪流來體驗一下這三種不同的溝通情境，之後你們可以各自選擇一種方式進行答題。答題沒有輸贏，但你們只有一次答錯的機會，錯了兩題就得重新來過，直到答完六題為止。」

何舒婷抬頭看向你們，「誰想要先來？」

「我們先吧？」謝文彥開口，看了看你們，「我對這個主題很有興趣。」

「因為是業務？」何舒婷打趣地問。

謝文彥不可置否地笑笑，拉著陳勝仁到第一張桌子，他們隔著壓克力板，面對面坐下。

陳勝仁敲敲壓克力板，「像不像是在探監？要拿個話筒才能說話。」

謝文彥輕笑，「那是誰進去了？你，還是我？」

「雖然很想說是你，但我想像不出來你這個人能犯什麼罪。」

謝文彥彎彎唇，「偷心賊啊。」

陳勝仁翻了個白眼。

「現在請你們看著對方不要說話。」何舒婷說：「一分鐘之後我會對其中一個人說一句話，再一分鐘之後我會對另一個人說一句話，請兩位觀察對方眼神的改變。」

意外地，謝文彥反而是比較不自在的那個。

陳勝仁直勾勾地盯著他看，眼神沒有絲毫閃躲，謝文彥則是在深吸了一口氣之後安定下來，臉上帶著淺淺的笑容。

然後何舒婷湊到陳勝仁耳邊說了什麼，他愣了幾秒，笑意從雙眼蔓延，嘴唇最後才勾了起來。

謝文彥揚起眉毛，手指敲擊桌面。

陳勝仁只是笑。

又過了一分鐘，何舒婷走到謝文彥身邊低語。謝文彥愣了幾秒，神色柔和下來。

陳勝仁雙眼微微瞇起。

「我跟勝仁說：『昨晚謝文彥帶你回屋裡的時候偷親你了。』」何舒婷解釋：「對謝文彥則是說：『我剛剛告訴陳勝仁你偷親他的事情。』」

哇。

這兩個說接吻不用負責的人也有這麼純情的時候。

「你的表情倒是比你的嘴誠實多了。」謝文彥說。

陳勝仁輕哼，「你的表情跟嘴一樣不誠實。」

他們移動到第二張桌子，何舒婷讓他們輪流一方只用非文字的聲音回應，陳勝仁頻頻因為謝文彥的哼聲笑場。

「你一開始選我當室友，是不是覺得你在犧牲自己成就別人？」

謝文彥意圖否定，但不能說話的他不是很成功。

「嘖嘖，難得你不能說話把話題扯出去。欸，你之前轉移目標到我身上是不是單純想找個男的試試？」

謝文彥無奈嘆氣，陳勝仁又笑了。

反過來的時候謝文彥也以牙還牙，只是方向不大一樣。

「你其實很喜歡牽手對吧？剛剛牽你手的時候你整個人心情都變好了。」

「你也喜歡浪漫，只是不承認。」

「你睡覺的時候喜歡被人抱著，還會往我懷裡擠。」

爆料大會在何舒婷的調停下結束。

「最後是觸覺，請你們透過隔板跟桌子之間的間隙握住對方的手。」

「我也不給你們什麼指示了，你們自行體會。」

你懷疑他們用手在調情。

謝文彥和陳勝仁的手差不多大，只是陳勝仁的膚色深了點，謝文彥的指節明顯了點。他們右手和左手交疊，手指相嵌，緩緩地在指縫間滑動，看起來莫名有點色情。

「咳，時間差不多了。」何舒婷說：「兩位覺得哪種溝通模式最讓你們有感覺？」

「哪種感覺？」陳勝仁揶揄地問。

「和對方心靈相通的感覺？」何舒婷食指對著食指相觸，用嘴巴發出「滋」的一聲，「你們要選擇哪種溝通方式來答題？」

陳勝仁笑了聲，瞥了謝文彥一眼，舉起右手。

謝文彥點點頭，「接觸。」

「好的，那麼請兩位握住對方的手，準備答題。」

「陳勝仁吃爆米花喜歡鹹的還甜的？」

謝文彥不需要提示便直接回答：「甜的。」

「他能不能接受鳳梨披薩？」

「他喜歡。」

「他對什麼食物過敏？」

「甲殼類。」

「他冰淇淋都吃什麼口味？」

謝文彥頓了頓，陳勝仁直接在他掌心寫起字來。

「咖啡。」

「他第一道學會做的菜是什麼？」

謝文彥停了下來，陳勝仁雙手包住謝文彥的手，揉捏他的指間。謝文彥愣了幾秒，最後說：「水餃？」

「是包子。」何舒婷說：「一次錯誤額度用完，最後一題：他最討厭的食物是什麼？」

謝文彥露出放鬆的微笑，「三色蔬菜。」

何舒婷拍拍手，「恭喜你們一次通過，你們的表現真是出乎意料。」

「你們這是對誰沒信心？」謝文彥開玩笑地問，「我自認是個觀察力和記憶力還算好的人。」

陳勝仁站起身，走到謝文彥身邊拉了他一把。「大家的過敏和喜惡他都多少知道，當個中央空調就是這麼累。」

謝文彥嘆口氣，捏了下陳勝仁的後頸。

接下來你和葉伊玲猜拳決定了順序，你和單堯非同樣從第一個桌子開始，安靜地看著對方。

你經常看他，卻沒有這樣在什麼都不說的情況下對視這麼久過──雖然也不過是一分鐘，感覺起來卻更像是十分鐘。

何舒婷都還沒說什麼，你們就莫名其妙傻笑起來，也不知道是誰起的頭。單堯非的眼角擠出些許紋路，抿起嘴的笑容看起來有點羞澀，你突然有種整個世界只剩下他的感覺，視線中除了他以外的東西都淡出你的意識。

「從晚會之後單堯非的視線就一直追著你跑。」何舒婷對你說。

你不想笑得太得意，但從你臉部肌肉發痠的情況來說，你大概是沒有成功控制住表情。

單堯非看著你笑，自己也笑得更燦爛了，明明他根本不知道你聽見了什麼。

然後何舒婷湊到單堯非身邊低語。他雙眼一亮，笑得很甜，甜得你都想親他了。

何舒婷公布她對單堯非說的話：「楷欣經常看著你哀號你怎麼那麼可愛。」

無法反駁。

到了第二張桌子，你們就顧著互誇和閒聊，他被禁止說話你也不覺得不自在，你們之中你本來就是話多的那個；輪到你被禁止說話的時候，你則是哼歌作為你的回應，好幾次逗笑了他。

「你們兩個真的是……好粉啊。」何舒婷感慨地說：「好了，摸手去吧。」

你不只摸，還忍不住親了。

單堯非的手太好看，平時還有他的臉跟聲音讓你分心，現在只有他的手，你的手控程度就突然升了好幾級。何舒婷都看不下去了，要你控制一下自己的表情。

「你們呢？」她問，「要選擇哪個溝通情境答題？」

你和單堯非討論了一下，摸手你會無法集中注意力，聲音又比較簡單，你們想挑戰一下用眼神溝通的感覺。

「你們很有勇氣啊。」何舒婷說：「加油囉。」

你們透過隔板對視，交換了一個微笑。

「楷欣的慣用手是哪一手？」

「右手。」

「他吃飯習慣先吃什麼？」

「他不喜歡吃的東西。」

「他睡覺的時候怎麼睡？」

「正躺。」單堯非頓了頓，「除非被我抱著，那就側睡。」

你壓不住上揚的嘴角，對上他帶著笑意的眼睛。

「他的手機裡設了幾個鬧鐘？」

「從六點到十二點，每十五分鐘一個。」

「他小時候曾經有什麼壞習慣？」

他對你眨眨眼。

你垂眼看他的手，他楞了下，抬起手張望，發現你的視線追著他的手跑時才了然地「喔」了聲，敲敲自己的指甲。

你笑了笑。

「咬指甲。」

「最後一題，楷欣唱歌的時候有什麼習慣？」

「閉眼睛。」

「回答正確！」何舒婷拍手恭喜你們，「楷欣啊，你設這麼多個鬧鐘幹嘛啊？」

「怕自己醒不來啊。」你理所當然地說：「鬧鐘先設定好，看隔天需要幾點起來，從前一個小時開始啟用鬧鐘，這樣才不會遲到。」

你頓了頓，「不過在拍節目的時候就沒有這樣設定了，反正堯非會叫我。」

何舒婷嘖了聲，「把你得意的表情收一收。」

最後輪到葉伊玲和蘇真真，她們一個一直笑，一個一直臉紅。葉伊玲是個沒有節制的炫妻狂魔，一開始就對空拋飛吻，之後把蘇真真誇到都抬不起頭，最後比你還要誇張，直接把蘇真真的手拉起來親。

簡直就像是那個威爾史密斯秀女友的迷因。

最後她們和謝文彥和陳勝仁一樣選擇了接觸，由蘇真真答題。蘇真真對葉伊玲的了解深得很不尋常，連她高中的時候得過什麼獎都知道，簡直不像是上個星期才認識的。

「就說了，真真是我的學妹呀！」葉伊玲得意地說：「我們是有故事的人。」

「她根本不需要妳提示她什麼吧？」你吐槽，「妳只是想摸她的手而已。」

葉伊玲咧嘴一笑，挽住蘇真真的手臂。

第二個空間是個長長的廊道，廊道兩端各擺放了一個大大的長型方塊，上頭寫著起點與終點，兩個方塊間設置了不同的採踏點與機關，地面上則鋪著紅色的軟墊。

這一次是徐若敏站了出來，她對你們一笑，說：「我是第二關的關主，這關的主題是『合作』，這在一段感情之中的重要性我就不多說了，大家都很清楚。」

「由各位所見，這是一個障礙賽的跑道，你們要做的就是在不落到紅色軟墊的前提下，兩個人一起從起點到達終點，如果落地就必須重來一次。」

她笑瞇瞇地拿出一條綁帶，「但是你們指定的身體部位必須是相連的，至於是什麼身體部位，就看各位的運氣了。」

工作人員拿了個紙箱出來讓你們抽籤，你默默祈禱你和堯非抽到的不是什麼太奇葩的組合。

「我們先請剛剛最後上場的真真和伊玲來挑戰吧。」徐若敏說：「如果相連的部位分開了也得重來喔。」

蘇真真代表她們抽了籤，「整隻手。」

徐若敏點點頭，「我來幫你們綁吧！」

葉伊玲跟蘇真真身高相仿，兩隻手臂恰好可以對齊，徐若敏用三條綁帶把蘇真真的右手和葉伊玲的左手綁在了一起，個別綁在腋下、手肘和手腕上。

「若敏啊。」葉伊玲說：「你這是把我們當骨折病患在固定關節啊？會不會綁得太牢固了一點？」

徐若敏微笑。「你應該感謝我沒有把你的右手跟真真的左手綁在一起，這樣你們兩個的慣用手都沒了。」

「你才不會這樣對朕呢。」葉伊玲壓低聲音說。

「我手下留情才不是因為你，陛下。」徐若敏挽住蘇真真的左手，「臣妾的心是屬於皇后的。」

「去去去別跟我搶我的夫人。」葉伊玲嫌棄地擺手，「真真，我們快通過這一關，別理這個傢伙。」

「我才是酒會上第一個跟真真搭話的人。」徐若敏挑釁地說：「那時候你還在跟陳勝仁調情呢！」

「去你的，誰在跟他調情？那明明是姊妹之間的對話！」

陳勝仁翻了個大白眼。

蘇真真和葉伊玲走的很順利，畢竟只是兩隻手被綁在一起，要爬方塊、走平衡木還是爬過繩網都沒有太大的問題，唯一讓她們慢下來的是在方塊之間跳躍的部分，兩個人跳躍的速度或距離不一致就會互相拉扯，但她們跳個幾次之後也就適應了。

到達終點的時候葉伊玲得意的舉起她和蘇真真綁在一起的手，一副剛剛獲得奧運金牌的樣子。

實在有點傻。

「恭喜兩位一次通過。」徐若敏邊說邊把她們手上的綁帶給拆了，「接下來請楷欣和堯非抽籤吧。」

你看到籤的瞬間就傻了。

「等等，那個，我們這個身高有點困難吧？」

你手上拿著的字條寫著「胸對胸」。

你默默瞥了單堯非的胸一眼，再看看自己，然後你跨前一步，胸口貼著他胸腹之間。

「這樣算嗎？」

「不算喔。」徐若敏帶著狡黠的笑容說：「麻煩兩位乳頭對乳頭。」

你哀怨地看了徐若敏一眼，「就算我墊高我們乳頭也無法相對好嗎，你看堯非那胸肌，再看我這平胸。」

「麻煩同水平線。」她鐵石心腸地強調，「你要踮腳什麼的都行。」

你哀嘆口氣，努力地踮起腳，基本上都像芭蕾舞者那樣用腳尖站著了，才能達到徐若敏同水平線的標準。

「我這樣走路都有障礙了。」你碎碎念，「一直過不了不是耽誤節目拍攝的進度哇啊！」

單堯非直接把你抱了起來，一手托著你的腰，一手托著你的屁股，之後轉向徐若敏。

「這樣可以嗎？」

徐若敏羨慕地看了你一眼，「可以。」

突如其來的福利讓你腦袋有點短路。

媽呀，你真的感覺到他的乳頭了。

「這樣你有辦法爬方塊嗎？」你問，努力不要過度聯想單堯非這個力氣還能對你做什麼。

「比較矮的我可以直接跨上去。」單堯非說，充分展現了一九三長腿叔叔的自信，「比較高的你抱好我，我從背後撐上去。」

於是，你就像是無尾熊一樣攀著單姓尤加利葉樹，他背靠著方塊，雙手攀著邊緣一撐，整個人就坐了上去，你也直接坐在他的敏感部位之上，即便沒有勃起依舊存在感驚人的東西抵著你的屁股。

住腦！楷欣！

你現在不擔心你們通不了關了，你只擔心自己是否會在大庭廣眾下出醜。

好在如果你們都硬了，肯定是單堯非更明顯。

Stop！楷欣！

平衡木你們走得還算輕鬆，或者應該說單堯非一直走得滿輕鬆的，只是你忍得痛不痛苦的差別。

從繩網之下匍匐前進的時候你就一點也不平靜了。

你原本想由你趴在單堯非身上掀起繩網，然後由他躺在地上拖行就好，但單堯非說背對著難施力，所以變成了他趴在你身上帶著你通過。

雖然你只要抱著他的脖子讓他帶你移動就好，雖然他並沒有把重量壓在你身上，但是！這個姿勢你很難不想歪啊！

「楷欣啊，你臉紅得像是要爆炸了。」葉伊玲蹲在一邊好整以暇地看著你，「你沒有腦血管瘤吧？」

「你閉嘴！」你怨憤地喊，「不對，你別閉嘴，繼續跟我說話，我需要轉移注意力。」

「嘖嘖，你這樣不行，把出力的事情都交給你搭檔，你也得回應啊。」葉伊玲誇張地「呵呵」笑出聲，「別像是個死魚一樣，主動夾緊他！這是兩個人的事情！」

「好了我錯了你還是閉嘴吧！」

單堯非低笑出聲，熱氣撒在你耳朵上，你腿一軟，差點掉下去。他連忙把你抱緊，帶著你跨過剛剛兩個女孩子用跳得才跳過的地方。

腿長真是了不起。

「你覺不覺得重？」你問。

他搖搖頭，「你抱好就不會重。」

「這個時候你應該說：『很重，因為我抱著全世界的重量。』」

你說著自己笑了起來。單堯非莞爾，拍了下你的後腰。

「最後一段了，抓好。」

你點點頭，緊抱住他的背，一個小小的顛波之後你們就到了終點。

「恭喜兩位同樣順利通關！」徐若敏說：「我們的堯非很厲害啊，楷欣以後有福了。」

「楷欣啊，你以後真的不能像剛才那麼被動。」葉伊玲語重心長地說：「要學會自己動，懂嗎？」

「惦惦，你們兩個汙腦袋！」

再說下去你都要硬了！

你跟節目組要瓶水冷靜了一下，站在一旁等著看戲。陳勝仁從箱子裡抽了張紙出來，表情一瞬間變得十分精彩。

「這個……是誰的手跟誰的胸有指定嗎？」謝文彥問。

「你們自己決定。」徐若敏說：「但是兩隻手要各抓著兩邊的胸喔！」

「誰規定的？」陳勝仁反問。

「我啊！」徐若敏理直氣壯地說：「節目組給了我制定規則的權力喔，兩位請聽關主的話，乖。」

陳勝仁瞇起眼，看向謝文彥，「我手你胸，不然後果自負。」

謝文彥輕嘆，「也只能這樣了。」

……他們這又是在打什麼啞謎？

因為必須兩手貼兩胸，他們比劃了下之後決定由陳勝仁從背後抱著謝文彥，你看了看他們的身高跟體型也大概能猜到為什麼，如果面對面，他們的檔部就要直接貼在一起了。

話說回來，這兩個人身高肩寬都差不多，體型也沒差多少，也不知道他們兩個誰是一號。

也許兩個都是不分？

「你真的是脫衣才看得出有肉。」陳勝仁用一點也不小的聲音說悄悄話，「力氣也莫名其妙地大。」

「謝謝，但是麻煩不要亂捏好嗎？」

「喔，不好意思。」語氣非常沒有誠意，「我手上抓著什麼東西都習慣捏一下。」

謝文彥抓著陳勝仁的屁股把他揹到背上，之後爬上了第一個大方塊，捏了陳勝仁的屁股一把。

「巧了，我被捏的時候就習慣捏別人。」

「你的熟男形象破滅了。」陳勝仁輕哼，「幼不幼稚？」

他們一邊拌嘴，一邊互相亂捏，一邊也沒忘了往終點前進，某種程度來說也算得上是默契十足又合作無間。陳勝仁也許是仗著謝文彥背對著他，臉上的笑容也沒收起來。

這傻子，等節目播出的時候不就看得見了？

爬繩網的時候你非常安慰地看著他們同樣擺出十分色情的姿勢。謝文彥跪在地上，手肘撐著地板攀爬；陳勝仁則是趴在他身上，下身貼著謝文彥的臀部，上半身緊貼著謝文彥的背，雙手則是繼續貼在謝文彥胸膛上。

看起來……真的……很像後入式。

他們兩個似乎也有同感。

「你戳到我了。」謝文彥說。

「如果我們位置交換你也不會好到哪去。」

「如果我們位置交換，你在我手貼上去的時候就不行了。」

「好像你現在就沒有反應一樣。」然後掐了下謝文彥的乳頭。

這兩個人真的能光靠拌嘴硬生生拉高節目的尺度。

之後陳勝仁一直靠謝文彥靠得特別近，你十分懷疑他是在遮掩自己的勃起。

「別捏了，我前面沒人幫我遮著。」

「你被看到就算了。」

「嗯？」

「好好好，我不捏。」

他們一到達終點，陳勝仁就立刻宣布：「我們去個洗手間！」連等徐若敏宣布他們成功通關都不等，直接拉著謝文彥匆匆離去，走路姿勢有那麼點可疑。

「咳，不愧是第一天見面就一起去過廁所的關係。」你說：「你說……他們兩個多久會回來？」

徐若敏無奈地攤手，看向今天原本暫時沒什麼事做的兩位主持人。

「中場休息一下吧。」Elina 說：「今天時間比較充裕，大家可以吃點東西，等他們回來之後再繼續。」

大家一解散，你就拉著單堯非往男廁的方向走，途中還遇到了不知道是來做什麼的葉伊玲和蘇真真。

「女廁在另外一邊。」

「女孩子就不能去男廁了嗎？」葉伊玲理直氣壯地說：「你們就真的是去撇尿的？」

「這位姐姐，您還是稍微矜持一點吧，您家皇后娘娘還在呢。」

蘇真真低下頭，一臉不好意思。

「其實是真真慫恿我過來的。」葉伊玲說。

真真，沒想到你是這樣的真真。

「放心，到時候我再跟妳們分享。」你對她們揮揮手，「兩位還是別亂跑了，遇到壞人怎麼辦？」

「說的好像你等一下要做的不是壞事一樣。」葉伊玲揶揄地說，但還是帶著蘇真真離開了。

「你……很想偷聽他們？」單堯非問得遲疑，一臉不解，你突然覺得自己真是太汙穢了，怎麼能這樣汙染他純潔的心靈。

「不然你先回去吧？」你笑著說：「我自己去就好。」

單堯非皺起眉，拉住你的手腕，「不要，我跟你去。」

「我只是很好奇，你不覺得很難想像他們在一起是什麼樣子的嗎？」你一邊往男廁的方向走一邊說：「陳勝仁感覺就滿強勢的，不過謝文彥又不是好對付的類型。」

單堯非無法理解地問：「那種事情不都是看個人偏好嗎？」

你拍拍他的臉，「對我們來說是，但有些人比較愛面子。」

走到男廁門口的時候你就笑了，這兩個人不知道從哪找到了清潔中的牌子，直接擺在廁所門外。

你繞過牌子，小心翼翼地推開門，然後就看見了傳說中的四腳獸。

嘖嘖。

嘖嘖嘖嘖。

他們都滿會忍耐的，你只聽見了屬於陳勝仁低低的悶哼，之後就沒了聲響。你扯扯單堯非的衣袖，拉著他走進和陳勝仁他們隔一間的隔間中，在這裡能聽見的聲音多了點，他們雖然忍著呻吟，肉體撞擊的聲音卻是無法完全消除的，你用你有限的經驗推測這兩個人大概是在腿交。

……總不可能做全套吧？

「我還以為大家在公廁只敢互摸。」你湊到單堯非耳邊低語，「他們也真大膽。」

「你也很大膽。」他同樣在你耳邊說，溫熱的吐息讓你抖了下，「這樣偷聽，也不怕被發現。」

你揉揉發燙的耳朵，「好奇心殺死貓嘛。」

「還好奇嗎？」他這次靠得離你的耳朵更近了，你嚴重懷疑他是故意的，「喜歡聽他們的聲音？」

你彷彿聞到了醋味，趕緊說：「我就喜歡你的聲音。」

他彎起笑，捧著你的臉吻你，另一隻手揉捏著你的耳朵。

「堯非……唔……」

他的吻不強勢，卻仔細得讓人難以招架，把玩耳朵的動作也不知怎麼地讓你覺得色情。不過是捏個耳垂和耳廓，你就算耳朵再敏感也不該有什麼反應，但被他用手指細細搓磨的感覺卻讓你全身發麻，呼吸急促。

「好紅。」他在你唇邊說，唇舌轉戰你的耳朵，舌尖描繪著你的耳廓。

「啊……」你連忙摀住嘴，狂跳的心臟像是撞在他靠著你的胸膛上，方才任務中才剛冷靜下來沒多久的身體輕易被撩撥，他不過舔了你的耳朵幾下你就硬了。

抵著你大腿的粗大告訴你他也同樣興奮，不知道是因為你，還是因為這個情境。

「我可以幫你嗎？」他低聲問，手向下滑到你的下腹，「像之前那樣？」

你點點頭，拉下他的拉鍊把他的勃起放了出來，「我們一起。」

你上次就這麼覺得，現在也有同樣的感覺：明明是個平均大小的陰莖，被他大大的手包著，硬生生被襯托得嬌小可愛。和他粗大的性器握在一起，反差更是無比強烈。

如果他的是把步槍，你的大概就像是玩具水槍。

如果你的是真槍，他的就是火箭炮了。

「在想什麼？」單堯非一手套弄著你們的性器，另一手溜到你身後，抓著你的臀肉揉捏，「不舒服？」

「不，舒服，我是說很舒服，只是在想──哈啊……」你咬著他的肩膀悶悶地說：「你真的什麼都好大啊。」

他悶笑，加快套弄的速度，張嘴含住你發燙的耳根吸吮。你摀住自己的嘴忍住呻吟，不自覺挺動下身，抵著他的硬挺抽插他圈起的手。他低喘了口氣，捏著你屁股的手恣意起來，讓你皮膚發燙。

「哈、哈，我想……」

你掀起他的上衣吻上他因為呼吸而起伏的結實胸膛，他的乳頭已經硬了，讓你忍不住含住舔弄。單堯非呼吸紊亂起來，像是不滿足於隔著布料碰你，手直接伸進你的內褲底下包住你的臀瓣，溫暖的掌心讓你覺得自己像是要燒灼起來一樣。

「楷欣。」他捏了下你的屁股，「你喜歡胸肌？」

「喜歡啊。」你舔過他胸膛中央的溝，然後轉而舔起他另一邊的乳頭，「長在你身上就更好了。」

他莞爾，加緊套弄你們的性器，另一隻手沿著你的股溝緩緩往下，指尖擦過你因為快感而收縮的後穴。

你咬著他的肩膀射了出來。

「堯非。」你舔著自己在他身上留下的齒痕，「要到了嗎？」

他搖搖頭，臉埋進你的肩頸快速套弄，濕熱的呼吸撒在你的皮膚上。

「尺寸都這樣了，如果太持久我該怎麼辦？」你開玩笑地說：「事後會不會闔不起來？」

他呼吸一滯，咕噥了聲：「你故意刺激我。」

你輕笑，「那就算刺激啊？那如果我這樣──」

你蹲下身，抬頭看他，像是要吞下他一樣張開嘴。

「楷欣──」

他性器一抽，你含住他的龜頭，讓他射進你嘴裡。

有時候你做事不太經大腦。

上次幫人口交已經是好幾年前的事情了，口中腥鹹的體液讓你有點不適，但就這樣吐出來好像又不太好。

兩難之際，單堯非把你拉了起來，抽了幾張衛生紙遞到你面前，「吐出來吧，我沒想到你會突然這樣，很難受？」

你看著他擔憂的神情，突然就覺得口中的東西沒什麼不好了。

你吞了下去。

他瞪大眼睛，喉結隨著吞嚥滾動。你衝著他一笑，抱著他的肩膀湊到他面前。

「現在願意親我嗎？」你問。

他點點頭，舌頭探入你的口中，舔去他自己的體液，雙手輕輕捧著你的臉，像是擔心會碰碎你。

你以前還真沒想過自己還會自願在廁所做這種事情。

你喜歡他溫柔的碰觸。

「他們竟然還沒結束。」你在和單堯非偷偷溜出男廁之後說：「這兩個人打算做多久啊？」

單堯非笑笑，「謝文彥有分寸，等一下就會回來了吧。」

「我認真覺得他們碰在一起就忘了分寸怎麼寫。」你吐槽，「剛剛做任務時哪裡像是有分寸的樣子。」

他又笑了，替你整理了下衣服。

回到拍攝現場的時候所有人突然轉過來，用詭異的眼神看著你和單堯非。你倒退一步，「怎、怎麼了？」

葉伊玲用充滿母愛的眼神看著你，「楷欣啊，你還記得自己身上裝著 mic 嗎？」

我靠！

你連忙查看自己腰上掛著的發信機，提示燈果然是亮著的。

「放心，我們是有良心的節目組。」Andy 安慰地說：「我們聽到情況不對就把你們那頻的訊號關了。」

你呻吟了聲，「情況不對是什麼時候？」

「呃，你們說要互相──」他做了個隱晦的手勢，「──的時候。」

你把臉埋進單堯非肩頭，覺得沒臉見人了。

「等等，」你問，「那謝文彥和陳勝仁呢？」

只要有人跟你一起丟臉，你就會覺得好受點。

Andy 憐憫地看了你一眼，「他們一離場就把麥克風關了。」

可惡！精蟲衝腦的人為什麼還比你細心？！

***

結果陳勝仁和謝文彥又過了差不多半個小時才姍姍來遲，這樣加起來他們也差不多在男廁裡窩了一個小時了。兩個人看起來都一副神清氣爽的樣子，一看就知道是好好幹了一場壞事。

「咳，我們可以繼續拍攝了嗎？」Elina 問。

謝文彥露出他一貫的得體笑容，「當然，抱歉造成了各位的麻煩。」

他的臉皮到底是怎麼長的。

拍攝終於再度開始，你們走到下一個關卡，展區正中央放了三張椅子，邊上的桌子擺著一個冰桶。

「我是第三關的關主。」李燕雨說：「這一關的主題是『熱情』，在曖昧與熱戀階段最不缺乏的東西，從剛剛各位的表現看來──」

她揶揄地看著你和單堯非，再來是謝文彥和陳勝仁，「──你們這一關想必能夠迅速通過。」

她從冰桶裡拿出一塊冰塊，「規則很簡單，你們將抽出一個身體部位，用這個部位融化冰塊，冰塊掉了就重來一次，直到你們把冰塊完全融化為止。」

她把冰塊丟進嘴裡啃，「冰都是可食用的，各位不用擔心這個部分。現在，請各位抽籤吧！我們這關可以同時進行。」

你們各自從籤筒中抽出一張紙籤，你和單堯非抽到的是嘴唇，陳勝仁和謝文彥是腹肌，葉伊玲和蘇真真則是手心。

「為什麼我跟真真的尺度總是跟你們差這麼多？」葉伊玲不解地問，「節目組是不是有暗箱？」

「你們同時抽是要怎麼暗箱啊？」李燕雨吐槽，「怎麼，你嫌尺度太小啊？」

葉伊玲想了想，「雖然我不想讓鏡頭拍到真真的腹肌，但是我也想有藉口接吻啊。」

「等等，」你插話，「真真有腹肌？」

葉伊玲點點頭，「她有固定在重訓喔，力氣說不定比你還大。」

蘇真真，惦惦吃三碗公的絕佳代表。

你憂愁地看了看自己麵條般的手臂。

「那麼，請各位就位吧！」李燕雨說：「文彥跟勝仁該撩衣服啦，你們要直接脫上衣也是可以的。」

其他人起鬨地喊出聲，陳勝仁壞笑，「那可不行，撩起下擺就夠了。」

他說著就拉起上衣下擺，露出漂亮的腹肌，還有左下腹艷紅的一塊吻痕。

「嘖，就跟你說了會留痕跡。」陳勝仁說，把謝文彥身上的襯衫從褲頭扯出來，「別矜持了，誰不知道我們剛剛幹了什麼？」

謝文彥嘆口氣，掀起衣服，「你就別為難節目的剪接師了，他們還想把節目壓在保護級呢。」

他的身上的就不只是吻痕了，還有指痕。

這兩個人剛剛到底是玩得多激烈。

「都準備好了？」李燕雨拿起冰桶，「我要替你們放冰塊了。」

她拿了個夾子，夾起一塊不小的冰塊，讓你和單堯非用嘴唇定住。冰涼的溫度讓你嘴唇痠麻，單堯非把手放在你後頸上，輕輕按壓著。

「我靠，好冰！」陳勝仁叫出聲，在謝文彥笑出來時說：「笑屁啊，你肯定也覺得冰，就是愛忍著。」

「你別亂動。」謝文彥低聲說：「如果覺得太冰，我再幫你換個位置。」

「嘶──你別掐我腰。」

如果你耳朵沒壞，他的語氣大概可以用撒嬌來形容。

「我們真的好普遍級喔。」葉伊玲說：「他們成年人的戀愛怎麼這麼工口。」

蘇真真笑了聲，湊到葉伊玲耳邊不知道說了什麼，葉伊玲難得整張臉都紅了。

你可憐兮兮地看向單堯非，雖然沒辦法好好說話，但發出聲音還是可以的。

「嘴唇麻了。」你試著說，說得很模糊，但他還是聽懂了，用拇指按了按你的嘴角。

冰塊融化的水沿著嘴角流下，因為你頭部上仰而往你的脖子跑。他的拇指滑過你的喉結，替你抹去水珠。

啊，好想吻他啊。

葉伊玲和蘇真真不知道為什麼親了起來，葉伊玲的手還伸進了蘇真真的上衣之下。謝文彥和陳勝仁則是緊靠在一起，陳勝仁的手順著謝文彥的背滑動。

你對上單堯非的眼睛，他一直十分認真地注視著你，你似乎能在他的眼中看見自己的倒影。

快了，快了。你們之間的冰塊只剩下小指甲的大小，嘴唇也終於能貼在一起，你試探性地輕吮他的下唇，結果差點把冰塊弄掉了，好在他及時調整把冰塊救了回來。

你用眼神向他道歉，他回以微笑。

「終於！」等冰塊完全融化，你直接攬著他的脖子吻了上去，根本沒聽見李燕雨說了什麼。你們的嘴唇都很冰，像是在跟冰棒接吻一樣，你忍不住笑出聲，被他含住了下唇，像是在用他口中的溫度幫你回溫。

「還麻嗎？」他問。

你咧起嘴，「如果我回答不麻，你就不親我了嗎？」

他低笑，又給了你一個吻。

「咳咳，麻煩幾位稍微克制一下。」李燕雨無奈地說：「恭喜各位完成這一關的挑戰，有沒有需要紙巾跟溫水的？」

單堯非要了點溫水跟你分著喝，謝文彥和陳勝仁則是各自擦拭著被沾濕的皮膚和衣服。

「接下來就要前進最後一關啦！」李燕雨說：「輪到我們的黑醋大使當關主了。」

白蒔陽白了她一眼，「第四關由我負責，挑戰的主題是『堅持』。」

第四個關卡的道具很簡單：一塊瑜珈墊，一個籤筒。

「一段感情要能長久地維繫下去總是需要雙方的堅持，再相合的兩個人也會遇到困難，無論是來自外在，還是兩個人之間。」

白蒔陽笑了笑，「不知道各位單腳站站得穩不穩？在這一關，每一組有一個人要單腳站在這塊瑜珈墊上，另一個人從籤筒中抽出三項指令，指令都做完就算是通過了，但如果中途單腳站立的那位撐不住了，兩個人就得交換角色重來一次，到你們通過為止。」

「會抽到什麼指令就……看各位的運氣了。」白蒔陽乾脆地把同夥供了出來，「這些指令是昨晚我和其他三位關主一起想出來的，她們會想出什麼內容你們大概也猜得到。」

「說得好像你自己就沒有寫些奇怪的東西。」李燕雨插話，「你們如果抽到什麼感情上會很羞恥的內容，那就是這位關主出的。」

白蒔陽哼了聲，「會覺得羞恥是因為你們不願意敞開心胸，我寫的內容很正常。」

「我們的白白是個對感情很認真的人呢。」何舒婷說：「還有很多夢幻的想像，不愧是 21 歲。」

白蒔陽撇過頭，「開始！楷欣、堯非，你們先來吧。」

你和單堯非走到瑜珈墊邊。「我平衡感不是很好。」你先說道：「你好像不錯？下盤很穩的感覺，剛才走平衡木也很快。」

單堯非點點頭，「那就我單腳站吧。」

他脫下鞋子，踩在瑜珈墊上，你則是站到他面前。

「來。」白蒔陽把籤筒湊到你面前，你抽了一張出來。

「給對方一個熊抱十五秒。」你照著唸出來，「很正常嘛。」

「等一下你就知道了。」白蒔陽說：「堯非，開始吧。」

單堯非抬起右腳，左腳穩穩地站在墊子上，雙手稍微打開來維持平衡。他這副模樣不知道為什麼戳中了你的萌點，你對他燦爛一笑，一把抱住他的腰，抬頭對上他的視線。

「十五、十四、十三、十二──」

單堯非摸摸你的頭，絲毫沒有受到影響的樣子，你也就心安理得地靠在他胸口上，聽他穩定的心跳聲。

「五、四、三、二、一，好。」白蒔陽又給你抽了張籤，上頭寫著「對對方上下其手十五秒。」

你嗆了下，「這誰寫的？上下其手是怎麼個上下其手法？」

「就是讓你好好摸摸你一直想摸的地方啊。」徐若敏說：「不能放水喔，要摸就要狠狠地揉下去。」

你舉起手，覺得自己這個手勢怎麼看怎麼猥褻。

「那我就，碰你胸口了？」

李燕雨笑出聲，「你這採花賊哪來的？這麼有禮貌？」

「尊重他人是種美德！」你反駁，在單堯非充滿笑意的眼神下把手放在他胸膛上。

其實你剛才在男廁也好好碰過這裡了，甚至還吸了他的乳頭，但你手一貼上去還是忍不住捏了捏他充滿彈性的肌肉。你嚥了下口水，希望自己的表情看起來沒有太癡漢。

「上面摸了，下面也要來一下啊！」何舒婷喊，「不然怎麼叫上下其手？」

「你這樣亂解釋成語你國文老師會哭的！」

何舒婷笑了幾聲，「我又用不到國文！」

單堯非配合地把你的其中一隻手放到他屁股上。

他屁股也好翹啊。

你越摸越得意忘形，連白蒔陽停止倒數了都沒發現，把他從胸肌到二頭肌到腹肌再到臀大肌都好好摸遍了，唯一沒碰的只有他褲襠裡那一大包，直到單堯非笑出聲你才意識到不對勁。

「那個，」白蒔陽說：「看你摸得太開心，所以就沒打斷你，不過十五秒早就過了。」

你漲紅了臉，抓了一張籤出來，「搔癢對方十五秒，不准放水。」

你剛剛到處摸他也沒發現他哪裡怕癢，也許是脖子？或是腋下？

你把大家最怕癢的幾個地方都試過了，脖子、腋窩也都沒反應，腰也只是讓他僵了一瞬間。「如果堯非不怕癢呢？」你邊摸邊問，「什麼時候可以開始讀秒？」

你剛說完他就瑟縮了下，你愣愣地看著他，你的手現在停在他的尾椎上。

你用手指畫了個圈，他猛然抽氣，肩膀整個都僵硬了，背部也弓了起來，像是要逃離你的手。

「十五、十四、十三、十二──」

「不好意思啊。」你咳了聲，「我知道搔不想被搔癢的人癢是件不道德的事情，但任務嘛，忍一下，很快就結束了。」

「如果你看起來沒那麼興奮，」李燕雨吐槽，「我就信了。」

他一邊閃躲一邊發出的細小聲音太可愛，臉上的紅潮一路蔓延到脖子，難得板起的臉讓他整個人看起來又兇又萌。

你奇怪的萌點再次被戳到了。

「六、五、四、三、二、一，時間到！恭喜兩位通過這次考驗！」

白蒔陽一說完，單堯非就抓住了你作亂的手，第一次對你露出有點兇狠的表情。

啊，怎麼會這麼可愛。

「對不起啊。」你說：「你是不是生氣了？」

他抿起嘴，看起來就像是在生悶氣的樣子，你連忙親親他的下巴。

「剛剛是為了通關，不過我也過分了。」你抱著他的腰，「我也讓你搔回來好不好？那樣我們就算扯平了。」

他一把把你抱了起來，咬住你的耳垂。

好在他抱著你，不然你又要腿軟了。

「沒有生你的氣。」他悶悶地說：「只是被搔那裡不舒服。」

這下你是真的愧疚了，連忙側過頭親他，摸摸他意外柔軟的頭髮。

「對不起。」你認真地說：「以後不會了。」

他的笑容化開了原本不開心的情緒，抱著你到一旁，旁若無人地親了你一口。

「好的，既然我們的堯非跟楷欣把話說開了，我們請下一組嘉賓上場。」白蒔陽說：「伊玲、真真，換你們了。」

她們交頭接耳說了幾句，之後葉伊玲脫了鞋，站到瑜珈墊上，張開雙手說：「來吧！My body is ready！」

蘇真真掩嘴輕笑。

她抽出第一張籤之後就紅了臉，在葉伊玲的要求下把紙條給她看。葉伊玲的眼睛先是亮了起來，之後癟起嘴。

「雖然我嫌棄剛剛我們都太普遍級，」葉伊玲說：「但你們這是要我的命啊，真真要跳艷舞也只能跳給我看！」

你給了亂出題的三人組一個詭異的眼神，「艷舞？」

「是鋼管舞！」何舒婷說：「鋼管舞不一定要是艷舞！」

「但我是鋼管啊！」葉伊玲反駁：「不管怎麼跳不都會變成艷舞？還是個站不穩的鋼管。」

蘇真真拍拍她的手，「沒關係，我艷不起來。」

她還真沒說笑。

她跳起舞來肢體並不僵硬，但也一點挑逗的成分也沒有，手搭著葉伊玲的身體繞圈，看起來卻彷彿是在繞柱子走路，身體貼上去的動作也像是在抱娃娃。

即便如此葉伊玲還是不開心。「哪裡不艷？」她癟著嘴說：「要是我是男的我都要硬了。」

「是你定力太差。」白蒔陽吐槽。

也不知道是不是因為上天聽見了葉伊玲之前的抱怨，蘇真真接下來抽到的籤一個比一個勁爆。「節目組！你們是要我死嗎？」葉伊玲欲哭無淚，「揉胸十五秒？你們知道平常我被摸幾秒就軟了嗎？」

「妳再抱怨下去就真的要站不住了。」白蒔陽說，清了清喉嚨，「那個，楷欣剛剛不也摸堯非的胸摸了很久嗎？」

「他的胸跟我的胸能比嗎？」

「不准妳汙衊堯非！」你大聲駁斥，「他胸比妳還要大！」

「我在說敏感的問題！」

她也真沒有說笑，蘇真真手一貼上去，葉伊玲就叫了。

雖然女孩子的叫聲對你沒什麼作用，但你看李燕雨就直接轉過身不敢看了，手指塞著耳朵，口中念念有詞。徐若敏跟何舒婷倒是看得很開心，異女的世界真是神秘。

「咬著我。」蘇真真說：「我輕一點。」

何舒婷原本還想說什麼，結果蘇真真一個眼神丟過來，她就閉上了嘴。

皇后娘娘威武。

蘇真真溫和地看著葉伊玲，手搭在她上半身的兩側，只用大拇指和掌心輕輕揉著她的胸部。即便如此，葉伊玲依舊咬著蘇真真的肩膀，忍得滿臉通紅。

等十五秒過去，蘇真真親了下葉伊玲有點發紅的眼角，用手指理順她的頭髮。

「最後一題。」白蒔陽戰戰兢兢地拿著籤筒湊過去，「您請。」

蘇真真好笑地看了他一眼，把手伸進籤筒裡。

「親吻衣服沒有蓋到的部位十五下。」

蘇真真先是拉起葉伊玲的手，親了下她的指尖。葉伊玲替她報數：「一。」

二、三，她沿著葉伊玲的手臂親吻，之後換了一隻手，四、五、六。

七，蘇真真的吻落在葉伊玲的鎖骨之間，之後往上移動，在她脖子上印下第八、九、十個吻。

「真真。」葉伊玲低聲喊，然後迎來了第十一和第十二個吻，先是她的嘴角，之後才直接印在唇上。

「十三。」蘇真真吻了她的鼻頭，然後是眼角，「十四。」

「十五。」

最後一個吻珍重地印在前額上，附帶著一句小聲卻堅定的「我喜歡你」。

你突然有點害羞，覺得這一幕過於親密，不是你該看見的。其他人也許也有同感，沒有揶揄葉伊玲，而是默默看著蘇真真扶著葉伊玲穿鞋，之後拉著她退到一邊，蹲下來捏了捏她剛剛單腳站立的腿。

葉伊玲搖搖頭，大概是在說自己腿不痠。

「恭喜兩位通關。」白蒔陽說，清清喉嚨：「接下來請我們的最後一組上前。」

「我定力不好。」陳勝仁說：「你站。」

謝文彥輕哼，「你以為我不知道你在想什麼？」

他脫下鞋子，露出一黑一紅沒有配對的襪子。這個情景不知道為什麼逗樂了你，你抱著單堯非的手臂忍笑。

「哎呀。」陳勝仁挑眉看著手中的籤，「舔耳朵十五秒，可惜不是舔脖子。」

這兩個人真的無時無刻都在爆對方的料。

陳勝仁好整以暇地看著謝文彥單腳站著的模樣，大概是覺得有趣，所以一點也不急著做任務。

「你想被舔哪邊的耳朵？」

「隨你喜歡。」

「兩邊都舔？」

「勝仁。」

陳勝仁勾起唇，拇指和食指捏住謝文彥的下巴讓他側過頭，然後從伸出舌頭從耳垂一路舔到耳尖。

「嘖，你果然一點反應也沒有。」他繼續舔弄，之後不知道在謝文彥耳邊說了什麼，謝文彥的脖子有一瞬間爆起青筋，眼神凌厲。

陳勝仁笑了，手落在謝文彥的脖子上，一邊用指尖刮搔謝文彥的脖頸，一邊唇舌齒並用地逗弄謝文彥似乎是不怎麼敏感的耳朵，你看了都覺得耳朵發癢。

單堯非看了你一眼，捏住你的耳垂。

你困惑地看了他一眼。他嘴角微翹，沒有說什麼。

「三、二、一，時間到！請抽下一個指令。」

「跳脫衣舞。」陳勝仁瞥了出題關主一眼，「你們自己提的，節目播不了可別後悔。」

他對著謝文彥咧起嘴，「讓他們看看你的傑作。」

說著他便掀起上衣下擺，露出精實的腰部，上一關露出的吻痕不過是冰山一角，他從下腹到側腰到背上都覆蓋著紅痕，腰上還有明顯的指痕。

「啊，我瞎了！」葉伊玲誇張地喊，「這節目還能播嗎？」

「大概……要打馬賽克？」白蒔陽不好意思地撇過頭，耳朵都紅了。

「這樣就害羞了？」陳勝仁用嘲笑的語氣說，一點一點把上衣拉得更高，視線緊緊盯著謝文彥看。謝文彥垂著眼，垂在身體兩側的雙手握緊再放開。

陳勝仁直接把上衣脫了，掛在謝文彥的肩膀上。

他的胸口覆蓋著更多紅痕，乳頭都還是腫的，一看就知道飽受蹂躪……或者該說是疼愛。謝文彥的眼神暗了下來，死死盯著陳勝仁的上身。

「愛面子。」陳勝仁嗤笑，湊到謝文彥面前，張開雙臂虛抱著他，「撐住啊，謝文彥，我相信你的定力。」

「十五秒到了。」謝文彥沉聲說。

陳勝仁嘖了聲，一手還搭在他身上，一手從籤筒中抽出籤。

他笑了聲，「你們是跟他有仇嗎？『請在接下來十五秒之間盡挑逗之能事。』」

他興致勃勃地回頭面對謝文彥，「我要開始了。」

他整個人貼了上去，一點也不客氣地咬了下謝文彥的脖子，之後恣意地吸吮舔弄，發出濕潤的親吻聲。謝文彥抽了口氣，掐了下陳勝仁的腰。

「嘶，你這樣犯規。」

謝文彥挑起眉，「規則沒有說我不能碰你。」

「挑戰單腳站代表你不能扶東西，等於你不能碰我。」

「是嗎？」

他低頭吻住陳勝仁的乳頭，一邊還熟練地摀住陳勝仁的嘴巴，避免他叫出聲。

你把臉埋進單堯非的胸口冷靜一下。

拍攝中他們都這個樣子，沒有鏡頭他們是不是就直接在你們面前來一炮了？？

「好、好的，十五秒到了，兩位通過挑戰。」白蒔陽結結巴巴地打斷他們，「這一關到此結束。」

「可惜。」陳勝仁遺憾地搖搖頭，「難得有機會揭露這傢伙的真面目──喂！」

謝文彥抓著他直接把衣服套在他身上，之後動作卻又溫柔起來，替他整理亂掉的頭髮，然後撫平他衣服上的皺褶。

陳勝仁的表情也變得溫和，但只有一瞬間，之後又板起一張臉，伸手揉亂謝文彥的頭髮。

謝文彥縱容地笑了聲。

「恭喜我們今天的三組搭檔順利通過四個關卡。」很久沒出場的 Andy 帶著 Elina 出現，對著你們點了點頭，「溝通、合作、熱情、堅持，雖然我們今天的任務只是小小的考驗遊戲，但希望各位在接下來的日子可以延續在節目建立起的緣分。」

「當然，」Elina 說：「如果真的不適合，也別勉強在一起。」

你笑了聲，這節目組也不怕砸自己招牌。

「任務的最後，請各組一一來到台前，正式邀請對方成為接下來《真愛旅途》的旅伴，並說出你們想對對方說的話。」

Elina 狡黠一笑，「如果之後兩個星期有人反悔，這個部份我們會剪掉，還請不用擔心。」

你抬頭看著單堯非，微微瞇起笑。

「葉伊玲、蘇真真，」Andy 手臂一劃，指示她們上前，「兩位從旅途的一開始就一直是搭檔，要不要為其他兩組示範一下？」

她們相視一笑，走到 Andy 身邊，接過他手中的胸針。

「學姊。」蘇真真突然喊道，「我從高中的時候就知道你了，那時候就覺得這個人好耀眼。」

「妳是我座位前一號的同學的學姊。」蘇真真彎起笑，「妳校慶的時候會回來找她，會送她飲料、送她甜點、送她妳的筆記。比她大一年的學姐說妳總是這樣，一直以來都很照顧學妹。」

「因為坐在她附近，我也和妳說過話，妳曾在我因為未來而煩惱時安慰過我，雖然對妳而言也許只是無心之言，但我很開心、很開心。」

她把胸針別在葉伊玲的衣服上，拉起她的手，「能和妳當朋友已經像是場夢，我沒有想到竟然能這樣牽著妳的手。」

「我喜歡妳，葉伊玲。」蘇真真笑得比什麼時候都要燦爛，「你願意繼續當我的旅伴嗎？不管是在節目裡還是節目外。」

「當然、當然願意。」葉伊玲慌亂地抹著眼角，急著想為蘇真真別胸針，結果戳到了手。蘇真真接過胸針自己別上，親了下她被戳到的指頭。

「我不知道──妳這麼優秀，我真的不知道妳怎麼會覺得我耀眼。」葉伊玲緊抱住蘇真真，「妳真的很棒、很棒，我真希望妳能看見我眼中的妳是什麼樣子的，這樣妳就不會覺得自己不好了，怎麼會有人覺得妳不好呢？」

蘇真真開心地把她抱了起來，「那妳陪著我。」

「好。」葉伊玲摸摸她的頭，「妳也陪我。」

現場一瞬間安靜下來，打破沉默的是李燕雨吸鼻子的聲音。她低著頭，用白蒔陽的袖口擦眼淚。

「靠，我真的好想找到女朋友啊。」

白蒔陽嘆口氣，「會找到的。」

你噗哧一笑，丟給白蒔陽一個同情的眼神。

「接下來，請我們搭檔一直換的陳勝仁和謝文彥上前。」Elina 說，調侃地對陳勝仁說：「就連我們的主持人都曾是你的搭檔，開了這個先例，也許以後還會有類似的情況發生。」

「下次輪到妳！」Andy 抱怨，「不能只有我下海。」

「說得誇張了。」陳勝仁懶懶地說：「你那程度頂多是池塘泡泡腳吧。」

Andy 輕哼，把胸章交給他和謝文彥，「你們開始吧。」

一開始，陳勝仁和謝文彥並沒有說話，而是看得對方看了好半晌。

「中央空調。」陳勝仁終於開口，「你從小到大就沒被人拒絕過吧。」

謝文彥無奈地笑了笑。

「我以前最討厭你這種人。」陳勝仁接著說，語氣中沒有一絲開玩笑的意思，「專門去找人緣不好的人交朋友，讓每個人都覺得自己對你來說很重要，好聽點說是會做人，難聽點說是虛偽。」

他的嘴角揚起凌厲的弧度，「我不會做人，我只會做這個壞脾氣又說不出好話的自己，不管你一開始接近我抱持的是什麼想法，你能這樣堅持下去也是挺厲害的。」

「你猜你把我推到牆邊親的時候我在想什麼？」他頓了頓，表情難得溫和起來，「傻子，眼光真差。」

「看你揹著老好人包袱揹得這麼累，我就想撕了你這張總是在微笑的臉。」他挑起謝文彥的下巴，「沒想到你除了偶爾壞心，還真的是個好人，對我這個室友的照顧可以說是無微不至了。」

他把胸針別在謝文彥的領子上，咬了他的下巴一口，「在你我厭煩之前，看看我們能走多遠吧，說不定我們意外的合適呢？一口破鍋，配著閱鍋無數的萬用蓋。」

謝文彥捏住他的臉，「亂說什麼？」

陳勝仁愉悅地笑了，被謝文彥一吻堵住了嘴。

「我們認識的時間不長。」謝文彥退開之後說：「要說感情多深並不現實。」

他盯著陳勝仁看，拇指抵著陳勝仁的下唇，「不過我已經很久沒有情緒被這樣牽動的感覺，就這樣放你走我覺得可惜，也不甘心，我想知道我們能走多遠。」

他幫陳勝仁別上胸針，「希望兩個星期之後，我對這段關係會更加確信。」

陳勝仁輕哼，「我們兩個都得工作。」

「我會騰出時間的。」

謝文彥伸出手，陳勝仁拉住了他，跟著他退到一邊。

「最後是楷欣和堯非。」Andy 說，「請上前。」

你和單堯非牽著手走向兩位主持人，接過之前你們都為對方別過幾次的胸針。

「我──」你們同時開口，之後再度異口同聲地說：「你先說──」

你們笑出聲，單堯非的眼中帶著濃濃的笑意。

「楷欣。」他說，雙手拉著你的手，低頭看著你，「之前和你說過我在酒會的那天就對你產生了好感，越是相處我就越覺得你是個很好的人，和你相處真的很自在也很快樂。」

「我以前──」他頓了頓，「曾經有很長一段時間，我都在扮演一個和我不同的人，我不喜歡那個單堯非。」

「我喜歡在你身邊的自己，我想和你在一起。」

他幫你別好胸針，低頭用鼻子蹭了蹭你的鼻頭，明明做過更加親密的事情，這個小小的動作卻讓你漲紅了臉。

「你說你在心中偷偷叫我『大天使』。」他抿唇笑了，氣息撒在你臉上，「我也偷偷把你的備註設定成了『海豹先生』，聽起來好像不太搭調，但是海豹先生願不願意帶著大天使去旅行呢？」

你笑得雙眼都彎了起來，「海豹先生雖然習慣了自己一個人，但有時候還是會孤單，如果身高一九三的天使先生願意跟我走，那當然是再好不過。」

你為他別上胸針，「不過天使先生記不記得自己曾叫我什麼啊？能不能再叫一次？」

單堯非臉紅了，湊到你耳邊喊了聲：「欣欣。」

你樂得笑出聲，抱著他親了他一口。

「我們第一期的活動就到這裡圓滿結束了。」Andy 站出來說：「恭喜配對成功的嘉賓，很期待在《真愛旅途》中見到各位。」

他頓了頓，「不過很可惜，到時候領路的人就不是我和 Elina 了，希望各位到時候也能有個愉快的體驗。」

「我們會想你們的。」葉伊玲捧著胸口說：「希望到時候你們也都找到了好歸宿。」

Andy 笑了聲，「那就先謝謝妳了。」

「至於沒有配對成功的幾位，」Elina 說：「各位將留在節目裡繼續尋愛。我們同樣會在下一期節目開始之前舉辦一場簡單的見面會，讓各位跟新的嘉賓彼此認識一下。希望在這些新嘉賓之中，能有人和各位擦出新的火花。」

Elina 拍了下手，「好，接下來就是慶功宴的時間了！我們包下了一間壽喜燒店，希望大家能吃得盡興！」

***

節目組包下的餐廳場地不算大，只有一個樓層，但足夠容納你們和製作團隊。你和其他九名嘉賓被安排在五個拼起來的兩人桌，Andy 和 Elina 自己坐一桌，其他工作人員則是四散在店裡。

「肉來了！」何舒婷歡呼，興奮地迎接兩手各端著一疊疊各類肉片的服務生，「牛牛牛，我要雪花牛！」

「這個沙拉可以續嗎？」白蒔陽問，「好吃。」

「你來壽喜燒吃什麼沙拉？」李燕雨吐槽，「來來來，多吃點肉，看會不會再長高一點。」

白蒔陽瞪了她一眼，「我都二十一了。」

「男孩子二十一還可以再長啊。」徐若敏說：「大學畢業後突然拔高的人也不是沒有。」

單堯非點點頭，「我二十四五歲才長到這個身高的。」

「哇，你身邊的人肯定很絕望。」你笑著說：「這個人本來就夠高了，竟然還繼續長，是要讓其他人都變成哈比人嗎？」

「我現在知道哈比人是什麼了！」葉伊玲喊，引起一陣鬨笑。

你們邊吃邊聊，不知不覺也消滅了好幾座小山的肉，白蒔陽作為一個青菜愛好者被原本坐他對面的李燕雨嫌棄，最後變成了自己吃一鍋。

「嗨，你們吃得怎麼樣了？」

Elina 和 Andy 帶著幾瓶梅酒來到你們桌邊，Elina 動作熟練地開了一瓶，「有沒有人要喝點？」

「親愛的主持人！」葉伊玲舉起杯子，「我要！」

「你們兩個怎麼就自己一桌啊？」你在 Elina 和 Andy 幫大家倒酒的時候問，「不跟其他人坐在一起嗎？不然過來我們這裡也可以。」

Andy 擺擺手，「不跟其他工作人員坐一桌是因為他們太會喝了，我們明早還有工作要做。你們的話……就跟導遊不和團員一起吃飯是一樣的道理吧。」

「我跟團的時候都會去找導遊吃飯欸。」你說：「都跟了團，不跟對當地最熟悉的人聊聊多浪費啊？」

Andy 笑了聲，「你還真是個有趣的人。」

喝酒的人都拿到了酒，不喝的則是倒了飲料，Elina 舉起酒杯，「敬第一期大成功！感謝各位沒有讓我們落入最後無人配對的窘境！」

大家都笑了起來，你好奇地問：「如果沒人配對怎麼辦啊？」

「涼拌囉。」Elina 聳聳肩，「原班人馬再錄一期，《真愛》那邊的拍攝計畫直接推遲一個月，場地安排全部取消，工作檔期重新安排。」

她搖搖頭，「感謝各位讓我們省下這筆冤枉錢。」

「要是我們兩個星期後全部反悔呢？」謝文彥笑著問，引來 Elina 和 Andy 的死亡瞪視。

「謝先生，麻煩不要說這種可怕的話。」Andy 沉重地說：「我們兩個未老先衰的心臟禁不起嚇。」

Elina 心有戚戚焉地點點頭，「雖然你們有權利在接下來兩個星期選擇反悔，但就個人立場來說，我們還是希望你們不要退出。」

謝文彥勾起唇，「說笑的，我想另外兩組退出的機率不大，我暫時也沒有放棄的打算。」

「暫時啊？」陳勝仁挑起眉，「你這個人說話還真是處處留餘地。」

「畢竟是兩個人的事情，我自己沒辦法做主。」

「哦？那如果我說我改變主意了呢？」

你注意到 Elina 和 Andy 的眼神立刻變了，彷彿有人把刀架在他們孩子的脖子上，隨時準備插手。

嗯，看來他們工作壓力也是滿大的。

「這就要看情況了。」謝文彥慢條斯理地說：「如果你是認真的，我當面跟你聊聊；如果你是想激我，我當面跟你『聊聊』。」

你也不知道他是怎麼用語氣的差別傳達出性暗示的。

陳勝仁笑出聲，「看我們兩位主持人嚇成什麼樣子了。」

謝文彥看著 Elina 和 Andy 如臨大敵的樣子，輕輕笑了。

「要不然我們做個保證？」謝文彥舉起杯子，「除非有很好的理由，不然我們不會亂退出的。」

「喏。」陳勝仁拿著酒杯的右手勾住謝文彥的手，仰頭喝了一口，「婚都結了，離婚不易。」

謝文彥莞爾，配合地喝了口酒，「現在離婚還是滿容易的，只是財產分配比較麻煩。」

陳勝仁白了他一眼。

「其他兩組也來一下？」何舒婷提議，「緣分得來不易，請務必珍惜。」

葉伊玲笑著勾住蘇真真的手臂，「要是之後真的有好消息，大家禮金記得包大包一點。」

她們將杯中的酒一飲而盡，之後轉向你和單堯非。你起了玩心，一屁股坐在單堯非的大腿上。

「老爺。」你掐著嗓子喊，「您可願意和我交杯？」

「好。」他頓了幾秒，「……娘子？」

你噴笑，差點打翻手中的酒。其他人也都笑了出來，罵你帶壞單堯非。

「咳，不鬧你了。」你正要起身，就被他摟住了腰，「堯非？」

「不是要喝交杯酒嗎？」他問，「這樣喝？」

他勾住你的手臂，把杯緣湊到唇邊。你臉一熱，呆呆地說了聲：「喔。」

你和他一起仰頭喝酒，偏甜的酒液滑入喉嚨，留下些許燒灼感。你把酒杯放在桌上，正要起身，結果他又抱住了你。

「堯非，怎麼了？」

他用臉蹭蹭你的胸口，「抱起來舒服，不想放開。」

你眨眨眼，把他的頭抬起來，看著他微微泛紅的臉和有點迷濛的雙眼。

「你不會是醉了吧？才喝了幾杯？」

單堯非想了想，掰著指頭算，「三杯？還是四杯？」

「堯非酒量不行啊。」葉伊玲笑著說：「起碼不是會耍酒瘋的類型。」

「他現在就在耍酒瘋。」你哭笑不得地說：「堯非，抱著可以，但你別蹭了。」

他用大狗般的眼神看著你，然後你就很沒有原則地心軟了。

「好好好，隨便你蹭。」你拍拍他的頭，因為手感好又多摸了兩下，抬頭就對上葉伊玲嘲笑的眼神。

你就不相信如果是蘇真真這樣對她撒嬌她能不心軟。

「話說回來，白白呢？」何舒婷問，「怎麼好像已經消失好一陣子了？」

「他剛剛好像往洗手間走了，不過是窩得有點久。」謝文彥站起身，「我去看看吧。」

「我跟你去。」陳勝仁說。

你正要起身跟著去查看，結果就被單堯非一把拉住。你拍拍他的頭，用商量的語氣問他：「堯非，蒔陽他不知道跑哪去了，我們去找他好不好？」

「蒔陽？」他想了想，「黑醋大使？」

你噗哧一笑，順著他的話說：「對，我們去找他吧？」

單堯非點點頭，「好。」

你拉著單堯非往洗手間的方向走，結果就遇上了一人一邊扶著白蒔陽的陳勝仁和謝文彥。你鬆了口氣，問道：「他這是怎麼了？」

「醉了，坐在馬桶上睡著了。」謝文彥咳嗽掩飾自己的笑聲，但不是很成功，「你去倒點水給他喝吧？堯非也可以多喝點水，比較不容易宿醉。」

你好笑地看著張著嘴呼吸的白蒔陽，「我還擔心他會不會被誰拐走了，沒事就好。」

白蒔陽喝醉了不做什麼，就是一直睡，你們再怎麼搬動他，調整他的姿勢，他都沒什麼反應。這下也餵不了他喝水了，只能等看看他會不會醒來。

單堯非倒是可以自己喝水，但他堅持要你餵。

好吧，也不能說是堅持，因為他一問你就屈服了。

接下來的時間他都亦步亦趨地跟著你走，上車的時候靠著你坐，下車之後抱著你走路。李燕雨揶揄地說你們像是對企鵝父子，你想像那個畫面，忍不住跟著笑了。

「蒔陽今天睡我們房間吧。」謝文彥對李燕雨說：「如果有什麼事情我們比較方便，你畢竟是女孩子。」

李燕雨擺擺手，「我也不知道該怎麼照顧醉鬼，交給你們了。」

葉伊玲笑出聲，「明天起床他會不會以為自己跟你們三人行啦？」

陳勝仁嗤笑，「我才不喜歡他這款的。」

「身高不夠？」何舒婷問。

陳勝仁勾起唇，「太乖。」

你們道了晚安，之後各自回了房間。你讓單堯非坐在床尾，替他找到乾淨的衣服。

「換一下吧？」

他抬起手臂嗅了嗅，皺起鼻子，「想洗澡。」

「你這個狀態洗澡我不放心。」你說：「明早洗吧？今晚換個衣服就好。」

他搖搖頭，「太臭，不能抱著你睡覺。」

你按著額頭，這個理由叫你怎麼拒絕才好。

算了，之前你扭傷的時候他也幫你洗過澡，現在也只是禮尚往來一下，何況你們都坦誠相見過了，這也沒什麼好害羞的。

說是這麼說，你幫他脫衣服的時候還是羞得不敢直視他。

「楷欣，」他委屈地說，遲鈍的手指死活解不開褲頭的鈕扣，「幫我。」

你深吸了口氣冷靜下來，替他脫下褲子，然後是內褲。眼前的美色讓你心臟狂跳，就算不是第一次看到，你還是會因為他的尺寸而驚訝。

「來吧。」你領著他走進淋浴間，「我幫你洗。」

他歪著頭，一臉不解地看著你，「你不脫衣服？」

「啊？」

「一起洗。」他說，像是在思考什麼世紀難題一般緊皺著眉頭，好幾秒之後才鬆開。

「省水省電。」他滿意地說：「洗完就可以一起睡了。」

在他祈求的眼神之前你就沒有自制力可言。

你花了半秒的時間掙扎，之後就丟盔卸甲，迅速脫了自己的衣服，和他一起踏進淋浴間。

這也沒什麼，你想，就當公共澡堂。

因為他太高了，你讓他坐在之前你跟節目組借來的椅凳上，小心地為他沖水洗頭。他乖乖地抬頭閉眼，雙手放在膝蓋上，看起來像是對你沒有絲毫邪念。

如果他沒硬你就信了。

「身體你自己洗吧。」你說，擠了些沐浴乳在他手心上，實在不怎麼相信自己的定力。他皺眉看著你，突然露出笑容。

「我幫你洗。」他咧嘴說，露出尖尖的虎牙，「謝謝你幫我洗頭。」

「啊？這，不用啦……」

他失望地「喔」了聲。

然後你就很沒原則地把他的手拉到了你身上。

這只是在洗澡，你在心中默念。不要硬，楷欣，加油好嗎？

他從背後抱住你，雙手把黏滑的沐浴乳抹在你胸口，掌心貼著你的乳頭搓揉。你咬著下唇忍住呻吟，就感覺到他存在感強烈的勃起戳在你屁股上。

「你醉了。」你說：「不能做。」

他「嗯」了聲，濕漉漉的臉貼著你的脖頸，右手往下滑，抓住你半勃的性器。

「不做。」他說：「幫你洗澡。」

這位醉鬼大概對洗澡這個詞有什麼誤會。

他炙熱的呼吸撒在你脖子上，一手套弄著你的性器，另一手揉捏你的乳尖，陰莖則是在你的臀瓣之間來回滑動，讓你呼吸急促起來。

「楷欣。」他側過頭含住你的耳垂，「舒服嗎？」

「舒、舒服。」你抽了口氣，手扶著磁磚牆穩住自己的身體，「但你不准插進來，知道嗎？我還沒準備好，我也不希望在你酒醉的時候做到那個程度。」

「聽你的。」他說：「都聽你的。」

他火熱的掌心包覆著你，沒有章法地套弄你的性器，你卻沒有多久就被他刺激得射了出來。沒忍住的呻吟聲被他吞進嘴裡。

「楷欣。」他的性器戳著你的大腿內側，「可以嗎？」

「嗯？」你迷迷糊糊地回過頭。他隱忍的表情讓你胸口發燙，抓著你側腰的手都爆出了青筋，力道卻沒有施加在你身上。

「好。」你不好意思地低下頭，手撐著牆壁弓起身，「我幫你夾著。」

他的身體貼了上來，胸口抵著你的肩頰骨，雙手覆蓋在你的手上，指尖嵌進你的指縫間，溫柔地把你的手壓在牆邊。你夾緊雙腿，低頭便可以看見尺寸驚人的性器在你腿間抽插。他的喘息撒在你耳朵上，心跳敲擊著你的背。

「楷欣、楷欣──」

他急切的嗓音讓你再度興奮起來，著迷地看著他比你要粗大一截的性器來回蹭著你的陰莖。如果這在你的體內，你忍不住想，會是什麼感覺？

你知道自己還沒準備好承受這麼大的東西，卻忍不住想像被他填滿的情景。

「堯非。」你轉過頭，「吻我。」

他的舌頭急切地舔了進來，像是渴了多天的旅人突然找到了水源。「碰我。」你在他親吻的空隙之間說：「我想要你碰我。」

你說得不清不楚，但他聽懂了你的請求，雙手轉移陣地到你的胸前，手指溫柔地揉捏你的乳尖。不知道他的手在製作甜點時是什麼模樣？他雖然在跟你學吉他時總說自己手不靈巧，你卻不這麼覺得，不然他這雙可以輕易把你抬起來的手，怎麼能如此輕柔地觸碰你，用恰到好處的力道滿足你？

「哈、哈啊，堯非──」你腿軟地差點沒撐住自己的身體。他把你抵在牆邊，抽送一下、兩下，之後全身一僵，白濁的體液射在你們面前的磁磚上，呻吟聲印在你肩胛骨之間。

「楷欣，我幫你。」

你恍惚地任他把你轉了個圈，背靠著牆。他突然跪了下來，手扶著你的性器。

「你、你不用──」

「我想要。」他說：「可以嗎？」

你點點頭，在他含住你時仰頭呻吟。

「堯非，我快──」

他把你吞得更深了，低垂的睫毛輕顫。視覺和觸覺雙重得刺激讓有種發燒的錯覺，沒多久就抓著他的肩膀射了出來。

然後他當著你的面嚥了下去。

你真的要瘋了。

「好了。」你說，聲音有點嘶啞，「今天就到這裡，該睡了。」

他點點頭，乖乖站著讓你替他把身體沖洗乾淨。

你領著他刷牙洗臉，幫他吹乾頭髮。無論是之前受他照顧，還是現在照顧酒醉的他，這種親密都讓你感到欣喜。你喜歡受他信任、被他依賴的感覺。

他和你一起躺在你的床上，從背後抱著你，手圈著你的腰。你可以感覺到他舒緩下來的心跳，還有他穩定的呼吸。

「晚安，楷欣。」他低聲說：「明天見。」

你在黑暗中彎起他看不見的笑，「明天見。」


	8. 星期日

一醒來，看見的就是他專注的雙眼，他的手指還捲著一縷你的髮絲，雙腳和你的糾纏在一起。

「醒多久了？」你小聲地問。你也不知道自己為什麼要這麼小聲，也許是不想打破這靜謐的氛圍。

「沒多久。」他同樣小聲地回答，讓你的頭髮從他指尖滑落，視線落在你的嘴唇上。

你彎起笑，輕碰了下他的嘴角，「記不記得某人昨晚喝醉幹了什麼啊？」

他的臉上泛起紅暈，靦腆地點點頭。

「我們的堯非是還是環保鬥士呢。」你調侃，「為了北極熊的生存，我們只好一起沖澡。」

他的臉更紅了，讓你有種咬他一口的衝動。

「你第一次幫我洗澡的時候是不是也在想色色的事情啊？」

也許是惱羞成怒了，他抓著你的屁股把你們的下身貼在一起，讓你直接感受到他是不是有在想「色色的事情」。

你樂得笑出聲，同樣抓著他的屁股，蹭了蹭他半勃的性器。

「現在幾點？」你問，「我們有多少時間？」

他翻了個身，整個人壓在你身上，「還有快一個小時。」

「那你想做什麼呀？」

「做……愛。」他低頭咬了下你的耳朵，「做你。」

他在說出「你」字的同時沉下身子，重重地壓著你挺跨，陰莖隔著睡褲相互磨蹭的感覺很好，卻又遠遠不夠，你抓著他把他拉得更近。

「嗯……再快一點，哈啊──」你把手伸進他的睡衣，抱著他健壯的背，「堯非、堯非──」

他突然停了下來，讓你積累起的慾望無處宣洩。

「堯非──」你不自覺用帶著點撒嬌的語氣喊，讓你自己都愣了一下。他抿著笑，捧著你的臉。

「你想要什麼？」他問。

「我……」你的視線落在他寬鬆睡褲之下明顯的形狀，胸口滿溢著陌生的渴望，「我想舔你。」

他眨眨眼，「舔哪裡？」

你想罵他明知故問，但他似乎是真的不確定你指的是什麼。

「我想舔你的老二。」你自暴自棄地說：「我想含住你的龜頭，想試試看我能吞下去多少，想被你射在嘴裡。」

他瞪大眼睛，好半晌沒開口，結果第一句說出的話就是：「這會不會傷到你的喉嚨？」

你愣愣地看著他嚴肅的表情，抱著他的腰哈哈大笑。

「我是認真的！」他惱羞地說：「我、我知道我的尺寸比較超出平均值，要是頂到你的喉嚨不會有問題嗎？而且不是有人說常口交的人比較容易得口腔癌？」

你止住笑聲，「等等，真的假的？」

「我……好像有這個印象？」

「你等等。」你拿起手機，「我不查出真相我心裡不舒服。」

於是你花了十分鐘的時間查出沒錯，口交可能與口腔癌有關，但是是因為人類乳突病毒的傳播，而且這個關聯性尚未有足夠的證據；還有對，過度粗暴的口交可能傷害喉嚨，但聲音沙啞也只是暫時的，而且雙方小心一點就不會有這個問題。

雖然你才二十一歲，但你還是深深感覺到活到老學到老的道理。

「那帶套就沒問題了。」你說，翻過身在床頭櫃中翻找，「Ta-Da！」

「這，」他狐疑地看著手中加大尺寸的保險套，「這是節目組準備的？」

「對啊，我前天發現的，各種尺寸的都有，還有一小瓶潤滑，實在是很貼心。」你翻身把他壓在床上，興匆匆地拿回保險套拆開，「大概也是不希望大家一時興起找不到套，結果就無套直接上了。」

「之後我們去檢查。」你扯下他的睡褲和內褲，幫他把套子戴上，「然後就可以放心亂搞了。」

他拍了拍你的頭，「跟你哪叫亂搞。」

你咧嘴衝著他笑，之後試探性地舔了下他上彎的勃起。他的陰莖跳了跳，讓你嘴巴發乾。

「我要上了。」你說，語氣聽起來很自信，實際上你心裡卻沒什麼底。

光是要容納他的龜頭你就覺得自己的嘴巴被撐飽了，最後吞不到一半你的喉頭就感到不適，只好含著他的頂端舔弄，用雙手刺激吞不下去的部分。

即便是如此，對他而言似乎也已經很夠了。單堯非粗喘著氣，大腿因為隱忍而緊繃，雙手緊攥著被單。你心中湧現莫名的熱度，他因為對你的慾望而有衝動，因為對你的珍惜而忍耐，讓你心癢不已。

你一手套弄著他陰莖的根部，一手把玩著他的囊袋，同時認真地吞吐他的性器，舔弄他的頂端。隔著套子你依舊可以感受到他驚人的熱度，你一邊舔一邊呻吟，整個身子都因為情動而發燙。

「你……這樣會覺得舒服？」他用嘶啞的聲音問，輕撫你的後腦。

你對上他的眼睛，讓他自己看看你有多麼興奮與滿足。他的視線變得更加灼熱，眼中滿是對你的渴望。

「我也想幫你，楷欣。」他低聲說：「可以嗎？」

「嗯？」你抬起頭，讓他的性器滑出你的嘴巴，「你是說……我們互相？」

他點點頭。

你的身體非常誠實地轉了一百八十度。「那我也戴套。」你連忙補上：「禮尚往來。」

他低笑幾聲，翻出一般大小的保險套為你戴上，之後直接吞下了你的性器。

「哈啊──」

六九對你而言大概還是有點進階了，被他濕熱口腔包覆的感覺太好，你基本上只能含著他的龜頭呻吟，沒有餘裕做其他事情。他也不介意，抱著你的臀部認真舔弄你的性器，雙手揉捏著你的臀肉。

他無比認真地以唇舌取悅你，一點一點把你推向頂峰，接著他的手指移動到你的會陰，一開始緩緩畫著圈，之後速度越來越快，力道也逐漸加大。

「哈、哈啊！堯非、堯非，用力一點，好舒服──」

他聽從你的指示按壓你的會陰，從外部刺激你的前列腺。你含住他的頂端堵住自己越來越失控的呻吟，沒多久就射了出來。

高潮之後你全身癱軟，得勉力用手肘撐著上身才能繼續吞吐他的性器。他溫柔地捏了下你的大腿，對著你的穴口吹了口氣。

你全身一顫，腿更軟了，「堯非──」

「抱歉。」他低笑，「你這裡一縮一縮的，我沒忍住。」

你還能說什麼呢？

你繼續賣力地舔弄他的勃起，嘴巴都開始覺得痠了，就聽見他似乎又打開了抽屜，拿了什麼東西出來。

「那個，」他說：「我有點想舔你那裡，可以嗎？」

「……哪裡？」

他又對你的穴口吹了口氣，你瑟縮了下。

「我、我昨天只是稍微沖了一下──」

「隔著保險套。」他說：「我撕開了一個，可以嗎？」

你回頭看了他一眼，羞怯地「嗯」了聲。

你更沒有辦法好好幫他口交了。

雖然隔著一層乳膠，你還是可以感覺到他舌頭的熱度，他的舌尖沿著你的穴口細細舔弄，讓你的神經彷彿都被點燃，後穴不斷收縮，屁股不由自主地扭動，渴望他的侵入。

「哈……堯非、堯非……」

他粗長的手指套著保險套輕易插了進來，你無聲尖叫，再次射在他胸膛上。

「你──」你喘著氣抱怨：「你都還沒射！」

他悶笑，捏捏你的大腿。

「好，我不干擾你了。」

最後你終於手口並用讓他射了出來，整個人都沒了力氣。他抱著你進浴室清理，順帶刷牙洗臉。你躺在他懷裡，和他交換了個帶牙膏味的吻。

「你覺得其他人醒了嗎？」你問：「我想賴床。」

他輕笑，「那就賴一下？有人來催我再叫你。」

於是你心安理得地趴在他胸口睡著了。

***

等單堯非把你叫醒，幫忙你收拾好東西，外頭的工作人員已經就定位，等著嘉賓出房門。就單堯非的說法，似乎有許多人都起晚了，宿醉的宿醉，前一天徹夜談心的連連打哈欠，你和單堯非因此沒有引起太多關注。

「大家東西都收好了嗎？」Andy 問，「雖然有忘了什麼我們都能幫忙寄，但還是麻煩再檢查一下，尤其是隨時需要用的東西。」

葉伊玲趴在蘇真真背後打了個大大的呵欠，「檢查過了，導遊先生。」

「錢包、鑰匙、手機。」Andy 繼續念，「浴室裡的個人用品。」

「你真把自己當導遊啊。」Elina 好笑地說，伸出食指點了下人頭，「人都到齊了，要先離開的六位把行李先推出來吧。」

你們把行李推到門口，讓出客廳的位置，一時之間大家似乎都有點無措。

「要跟這間屋子說再見了。」Elina 開口，「還有你們的四位同伴，大家正式告別一下吧？雖然是萍水相逢，但這一個星期，看得出來你們相處得很不錯。」

「我過得很開心。」你感慨地說：「我之前就跟堯非說了，大家這樣熱熱鬧鬧的氛圍我真的很喜歡，就算只是聚在一起吃飯，還是玩真心話大冒險，這段時間真的很愉快。」

「距離我學生時代已經有好一陣子了。」葉伊玲說：「這樣合住有種回到辦營隊或是畢業旅行的感覺，大家也都很好相處。」

「好相處？」陳勝仁挑起眉。

葉伊玲對他做了個鬼臉，「沒錯，包括你也算好相處的，你這傲嬌。」

陳勝仁一臉被冒犯的樣子，謝文彥笑著圈住他的肩膀。

「我也很久沒有這麼放鬆了，希望以後還有機會再聚一聚。」謝文彥笑笑，「不是官腔，我是說真的。」

單堯非點點頭，簡單地說：「我會想你們的。」

「我也是。」蘇真真說。

一聲嗚咽打破了沉靜的氛圍，白蒔陽俊秀的臉皺在一起，不知道什麼時候已經沾滿了淚水。

「靠。」白蒔陽低聲罵，粗暴地揉著眼睛，「你們能不能別這麼煽情啊？」

「唉唷，白白──」何舒婷抱住他的肩膀，跟著抽了抽鼻子，「我最見不得人哭了，看你哭我也想哭。」

「我、我不想哭的。」他吸吸鼻子，「都是因為昨天喝的酒。」

「好好好，都是酒害的。」何舒婷拍拍他的頭，「你這孩子這麼好，下一期姊姊一定要幫你找個好歸宿。」

「舒婷啊，」徐若敏好笑地說：「你大他九歲，不是十九歲。」

「來！」你張開雙臂，上前同時抱住白蒔陽和何舒婷，「開心先生的 Free Hug 來了！需要抱抱的都跟我說！」

「楷欣你不要紅得太快。」白蒔陽把臉埋進你肩膀說：「不然我們都沒辦法找你吃飯了。」

「你這孩子胡思亂想什麼呢？」你揉揉他的頭髮，「我哪會紅啊，你這張臉才會先紅吧？」

「我唱歌又不好聽。」

「這是個看臉的世界。」

「我還矮。」

「唉唷，白白都難過到吐槽自己身高了，這樣不行。」

你好笑地回頭對單堯非招招手，他會意地上前，把你們一把抱住，你們四個人就這樣抱成一團。

「啊，大家長來了。」李燕雨說：「你們別抱太久啊，我也要抱。」

「來！」葉伊玲同樣張開雙臂，「一個一個過來！」

於是道別就成了擁抱大會，你們要離開的六人一個個擁抱了留下來的四人，連陳勝仁也沒有推託，只是在擁抱時肩膀僵硬了點。

「竟然是留下來的人比較少。」李燕雨抹抹眼角說：「唉，你們進度太快了，這樣屋裡感覺好冷清啊。」

徐若敏拍拍她的手臂，「等他們走了我們就去看他們抽屜裡的套子少了多少個，這樣你就會因為自己沒有性生活感到悲憤，完全忘了難過。」

你嗆得咳了起來，「大姊你別這樣。」

「原來你和堯非也……」李燕雨八卦地掩住嘴，「唉，我們這群孤家寡人。」

他們四個跟著你們六個走到門口，對你們揮揮手。

「祝你們感情順利！」白蒔陽喊。

「新節目拍攝愉快！」何舒婷接著說。

然後是李燕雨開玩笑的「早生貴子」，還有徐若敏認真的「希望你們過得開心」。

「祝你們早日脫單！」你用力地揮揮手，「之後再聯絡！」

Andy 關上了門，和 Elina 一起把你們一路送上車。

「好了，我們也要跟幾位說再見了。」Andy 開口，有點靦腆地對你們笑了笑，「實不相瞞，我以前沒有主持過這樣的實境節目，所以雖然說我是個導遊般的角色，但第一批團員在我心中還是很特別的。」

「我雖然不是第一次了，但這個時候還是會有點傷感。」Elina 攬著 Andy 的肩膀，和你們點頭致意，「祝各位接下來兩週的探索順利，也祝各位今後的旅途愉快。」

你清清喉嚨，開始低聲唱驪歌。Elina 和 Andy 笑了起來。

「出發吧。」Andy 為你們關上門，透過拉下來的車窗對你們揮手，「再見。」

***

司機載著你們到了車站，你們六個人下車，又經過了一輪道別。

「兩星期後見，楷欣。」

他們一個個對你說，給你告別的擁抱。你還故意把陳勝仁抱得特別緊，但他只是嫌棄地嘖了聲，沒有推開你。

最後就剩下堯非了，你抬頭看著他，不知道為什麼突然哭了起來。

「楷欣？」

你蹲在地上，把臉埋在膝蓋之間，哭得上氣不接下氣。「我、我只是突然覺得好不習慣。」

今天晚上你要再度回到只有你的套房，沒有人會抱著你睡覺，沒有人在睡前陪你聊天，隔天早上沒有單堯非叫你起床，餐桌邊不會有人已經在吃早餐，不會有人跟你打招呼，嘲笑你不聽話亂翹的頭髮。

「對不起。」你哭著說：「開心先生其實很怕、很怕寂寞，他只是習慣了，所以忘了而已。」

「楷欣……」他蹲在你身邊抱住你，柔軟的唇貼著你的太陽穴，「沒事的，不需要道歉。」

他的懷抱溫暖又寬闊，讓人忍不住沉溺其中，你差點就要問他願不願意收留你，但不可以，你們得回到現實生活中。

你得回去，然後按部就班地走向他。

「耽誤你時間了。」你邊笑邊抹眼淚，「不好意思，我沒事的。」

「我──」

「我沒事，真的。」你搖搖頭，露出燦爛的笑容，「星期一你要回店裡對嗎？我去找你吧！你給我地址，我自己去就好。」

他抿起唇，雙手捧著你的臉，在大庭廣眾之下吻了你。

「到家了我會打給你。」他認真地說：「明天早上你出發的時候跟我說，我去車站接你。店裡我會幫你留一個位子，你要到廚房看我工作也可以，我跟老闆說。」

你咬著下唇，說了聲「好」。

「明天見，楷欣。」他摸摸你的頭，「等一下就打給你。」

你抱住他的腰，踮腳親了他一口，這次的笑容真誠了許多。

「明天見，堯非。」你說：「我等你電話。」

你和他各自推著行李往不同的方向走，想到他等一下會打來的電話，你突然覺得一個人的晚上也沒有這麼可怕了。

**《尋愛旅途》第一期結束**


End file.
